Recovery
by frostofsummer
Summary: Pitch and Jack have defeated Death. Now the road of recovery stretches before them, not that it will be a smooth with an old enemy that has their sights set on the two.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys welcome to the next installment of the Darkness story line. If you have not read Darkness you might need to start there if you don't want be lost. Or if you enjoy being lost come right on in. To my returning readers I am so excited to have you back, please let me know you thoughts and opinions on the new story. As I said, it will start a bit slow, then pick up speed. All characters that are mine belong to me as well as the story, others belong to theirs. Please enjoy :)

(With Pitch)

The room was silent, save for the constant beep of the machines. The King of Nightmares lay on the bed, his breathing shallow. Multiple contraptions monitored his vitals as he slept, oblivious to the blue eyes that watched him.

"Pitch, I don't know if you can hear me…" the winter spirit began talking to the unmoving man like he had been doing for the last four days. "I went to see Jamie and Sophie today," the boy pulled a picture from his pocket and placed it with the multiple ones that covered the wall, "Sophie drew that for you."

"Any change?" North asked as he came into the room, a cup of chilled cocoa in his hands. He handed the mug to Jack who accepted it gratefully

"No, I haven't gotten any response from him." he looked at North pleading, "It's been four days North, why isn't he waking up?"

North sighed as he pulled up a chair beside the distraught spirit, "I don't know Jack. Pitch did this last time he was hurt so bad, perhaps it is his body's way of dealing with pain."

"But I stand to see him like this; he looks…" Jack glanced at his brother, "…broken." the winter spirit whispered the last word

"Jack, Pitch will be fine." North placed his hand on the boy's shoulder

"North's right mate." Bunny's voice was full of confidence as he walked into the room. He stood beside them, eyes trailing to the man, "He'll pull through." the pooka smiled at Jack, "Now you go get something to eat, I'll watch him."

Jack glanced over at his brother, "Promise you'll come get me if anything changes?"

Bunny nodded, "Cross my heart." the pooka then shooed the winter spirit out the door. He made sure that Jack had truly left, then he turned to North, "I'm not liking it mate."

North sighed as he sat down, "I am not either my friend." his eyes fell on the heart monitor that had not changed rhythm since they had brought Pitch to the Pole, "He has not improved at all."

The pooka pulled up another chair as he sat into with a sigh, "I'm afraid he won't."

The Spirit of Wonder shook his head, "We can't lose faith my friend," he glanced at the unmoving Pitch, "He will get better…I just wish I knew what to do."

"He's lost."

Both Guardians turned at the new voice, standing in the doorway stood the solemn figure of Patrick.

"What do you mean 'lost'" Bunny growled

"Hold your horses," Patrick held up his hands, "I simply meant that he can't wake up."

"Explain." North asked quickly

Patrick walked over to the bed, grimacing at the sight of his friend, "Pitch once told me that his memories are his nightmares."

"What?" Bunny was confused

Patrick sighed, "Moon, he'll kill me…" he took a breath and continued, "Death bound Pitch's soul with darkness when he wouldn't break, then as a cruel sick twist she locked his memories inside that darkness. For the first few centuries he followed Death without question, without conscious. Then, when you guys came around and beat the darkness the binding slipped slightly and he was able to regain his memories."

"But what does…"

"Everything North, Pitch is trapped within his memories from the shock of having to deal with the darkness that possessed him." mismatched eyes hardened, "He will never wake up unless someone gets him out."

"What are we waiting for!"

All heads turned at the excited voice of the winter spirit as Jack and Tooth came into the room.

"How long have you been listening?"Bunny asked glaring

"Since Patrick walked in, I saw him and wanted to see how he was recovering." Jack spoke quietly

"I'm fine kid. Iris stitched me up, gave me a good scolding too." the Leprechaun laughed, then his face became serious, "But to answer your first question, a person will need to enter into Pitch's memories in order to wake him from them."

"How in the bloody hell do we do that?"

Patrick started to speak, but was cut off by Jack

"We just have to touch the memory sand." the winter spirit spoke excited as he rushed over to the bedside

"Way to steal my thunder kid," he raised an eyebrow, "How's you know that?"

"Ummm, I accidently got pulled into his memories one night at the Tooth Palace."

Patrick nodded in understanding; "You couldn't resist the sands call could you?" he smiled at the boy's expression, "Which memory did you see?"

"The night he died…" Jack whispered, his body shuddering slightly in remembrance of the scene he had watched play out.

"Bit of an eye opener huh?" the Leprechaun said as he glanced at his friend

"What happened?" Tooth asked softly

"Pitch can tell you guys when he's ready," Patrick added quickly, "It's not our memory to give."

The other Guardians looked at each other, their curiosities burning, but they knew Patrick was right.

"Ok…So where is the sand?" Bunny asked as they all looked at the sleeping Nightmare King.

Patrick frowned, "Not sure…usually it swirls around him as soon as he begins a nightmare."

Blue eyes lit up, "We could get Sandy to help!" and before anyone could stop him the winter spirit was out the door to go retrieve the Guardian of Dreams.

The Guardians only had to wait a few moments before Jack burst back through the door, a surprised Sandman being dragged by his arm.

Images immediately flickered over the man's head as he glared at Jack.

"Sorry for grabbing you Sandy, but it was kind of important." the winter spirit said apologetically

Sandman glanced at his brother on the bed, a look of concern on his face, an image of Pitch and a question mark forming.

"Yeah, it's about Pitch." Patrick said as the Guardian joined them at the bedside, he proceeded to explain his theory to him

Sandman rubbed his chin; he nodded as he formed as pile of golden sand in his palm.

"Ok, which one of us is going in?" North asked

"I should go." Jack spoke quickly

"Maybe you should leave this to the grownups Frostbite."

Jack scowled at him, "You don't even like him."

Tooth tried to calm them, "Boys, boys please don't argue."

"He started it." the winter spirit pouted

"I did not you little devil!"

"Come on you two we don't need this right…"

The two turned on the Spirit of Wonder. Soon all the occupants were arguing over who should go, with Tooth trying desperately to defuse the situation.

Sandman rolled his eyes, then they widened as he caught sight of the slight sprinkle of black sand that began to form above Pitch. He waved at the others, who didn't notice. He watched in horror as the golden sand was drawn like a magnet to the swirling mass of blackened sand. He desperately wished he had an elf right now as the gold and black sand mixed, and in a tidal wave it swallowed every occupant in the room.

Return of evil cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys think. I am very excited for this new story and I can't wait for the real meat of the story, but as with anything it must start small and then end with a bang! ("Patrick put the dynamite down…") Anyway, hope you enjoyed and welcome back. Till next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews I love hearing from you guys. I am so excited for this story ;) I hope you guys are enjoying it.

(With the Guardians)

The Guardians shook their heads as the tidal wave of sand that had engulfed them dissipated. They scanned the area, waves of green grass rolled with the breeze. Everywhere flowers bathed in the afternoon sun.

"Ummm, guys, where are we?" Jack asked glancing around the meadow

"Are you sure we got sucked into Pitch's memories, I was sure they would be a bit…darker?" Tooth asked confused

Bunnymund suddenly stood up straighter, his ears flicking back and forth, "Something's wrong mates." the pooka pulled out a boomerang, gripping it tightly. Something in the air was driving his instincts mad

Sandy's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something in the distance, he motioned for the others to follow him. They walked a few yards up to the forest that rimmed the meadow they had just been standing in.

"You're just being para…" Patrick started to say as they walked a few feet into the trees. His breath caught, along with the others, at the sight before them.

Hanging from one of the tree branches by chained wrists was Pitch. His body was still trickling blood from his multiple injuries, his face scrunched in obvious pain from the pull on his broken shoulder. Broken limbs sagged sideways, offering no support for the broken spirit. The Nightmare Kings head was bowed to his bleeding chest, eyes tightly clenched as his breathing came out in quick ragged bursts.

"Pitch!" the winter spirit started forward only to be stopped by Sandman grabbing him. He turned angrily, "We have to help him!"

The Guardian shook his head and pointed.

Jack's eyes widened as dark shadows began to seep from the ground in front of Pitch.

"Awww, I was going to kill the brat. You never let me have any fun Samuel." the shadows spoke as they began to take shape.

They watched as the shadows formed into the figure of a man, and then as they hardened Pitch stood before them.

Blue eyes narrowed at him, this man looked like his brother…but his eyes, his eyes were wrong. He clenched his fists at the dull silver eyes that glared at him, "What have you done to Pitch?"

The man feigned shock, "But I am Pitch." he flashed his teeth when Jack glared back at him, "What gave me away? It was my superior intellect wasn't it?"

"You have two seconds to start talking." Bunnymund said as he raised him boomerang

Silver eyes rolled, "Sheesh, a guy can't even have a bit of fun anymore." he smiled as he took a bow, "Darkness, at your service, "he sneered as he rose and glance back at Pitch, "And I am simply claiming what is mine."

"Like hell you are." Patrick said as a knife found its way into his hand

Darkness narrowed his eyes, "Ah, St. Patrick, the only person this pitiful excuse for a spirit ever had as a friend." he spat on the ground, "I had almost gotten rid of you if the winter brat hadn't interfered."

"We will only be telling you once, step away from Pitch." the Spirit of Wonder spoke as he stepped forward, his hand on the handle of his scimitar.

A dark laugh echoed, "Oh I can't do that. You see, I am on the verge of reclaiming my hold on his soul and will be free once more." he smirked, "It wasn't too hard to convince him that he had been abandoned."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick gripped his knife tighter

Darkness smiled, "I have had him here from the moment he lost consciousness, though he did fade in and out a bit before I managed to chain him." he loved the angry expressions that crossed their faces, "And the best part is, he doesn't even know it's just a memory he is trapped in. I have him convinced that he is still in the forest that he fought Death, and that his precious 'family' tossed him aside since they have no more need for him."

"But we haven't seen any nightmare sand…" Jack started but was interrupted by laughter

"Whose to say it's a bad memory?" silver eyes danced, "I'm not stupid enough to leave you a way to reach him." His eyes narrowed, "Though how you got here, despite my precaution, is beyond me."

"You're so smart, you figure it out." Patrick said as he stepped toward the glaring man

Darkness shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway, you all will be dead before Pitch comes to." silver eyes glimmered, "I might even convince him, that he killed you. That would be fun."

"Shut up!" a stream of ice flew from Jack's hands towards Darkness

"What the he…" the man was slammed backwards as the torrent hit him full on in the chest. "I'm going to ki..." he cried out as a knife was thrown into his shoulder. He glared at Patrick, and then all hell broke loose.

Darkness lunged forward, a scythe of shadows forming in mid swing as he attempted to slice the Leprechaun in front of him.

Patrick easily jumped over the blade; he twisted sideways and threw another knife.

Darkness screamed as the blade entered his upper arm, he had little time to reflect on the pain however as a large fist slammed into his face causing him to lose his scythe and careen into a tree. Silver eyes glared at the pooka shaking his fist.

"You got a hard jaw mate." Bunny smirked

Darkness tried to rush him only to have his head snap back as a blur of green flashed in front of him. He tasted copper, his hand going to the place his tooth used to be. He stared at the fairy in front of him with shock.

"I'm not really a fighter…" Tooth spoke as she flipped him a quarter, "But for you I will make an exception."

Darkness sneered at her as he tossed the coin to the ground and pulled a shadow knife from his side and lunged at her.

"Don't touch her!" Jack screamed as he raced forward and slammed his fist into the unprepared man's stomach blasting him with ice as he did so. The impact sent the man flying across the ground, his body skidding to stop.

Darkness growled as he rose to his feet and rushed forward, only to be sent flying again as what felt like a freight train slammed into him. He picked himself and shook his head; he rolled to the side just as a polished blade pierced the earth, silver eyes widened as they saw themselves reflected in the blade.

"That is just warning, next time it will not miss." North's voice was hard

"How is this possible?" the man wheezed as he stared up at the Guardians that had surrounded him, "You were not like this four days ago!"

Patrick smirked, "We didn't fight Pitch to our fullest last time. And face it Darkness, you are only as strong as the fear you inflict. And frankly, we're not scared of your ass."

Darkness coughed, he absently wiped his mouth his silver eyes widening at the sight of blood on his hand. He tried to seep back into the shadows; a golden rope latched around his wrist and pulled him from his escape.

Sandman wagged his finger in Darkness's face, and then he slammed a golden fist into the man's jaw sending him sailing into the sky. The forest echoed with the sound of his body colliding with the earth.

"We can't just leave him here…" Bunny spoke angrily

A light bulb formed above Sandman's head, he waved his hands and let his golden sand flow towards the unconscious man. The others watched as the sand formed a solid golden cage around him. Sandy nodded at his handy work; the spirit would not be able to escape unless someone opened the door to the cage.

A moan brought their attention back to Pitch. Jack and Sandman immediately rushed to their brother's side.

"Pitch…" Jack spoke hesitantly

Golden eyes blinked open, "Jack…Samuel..." his voice was low and laced with pain, "…you came back…" he grimaced as North and Patrick undid the chains from his wrists and lowered him to the ground. "I didn't believe him at first…" his eyes fell, "but then no one came back for me, for days." his face became angry, "Why did you leave me?!"

The Guardians flinched at the hurt and pain that resounded in Pitch's voice

"We didn't Pitch." Tooth spoke as North set him on the ground and against the tree. Pitch's body sagged against the bark. "In fact," she continued gently, "You are at the Pole, recovering from the fight."

The Nightmare King shook his head, "How is that possible? I have been here the whole time…"

"You've been asleep since we defeated Death." Jack spoke as he knelt beside him

Pitch's eyes widened in realization, "The bastard trapped me in my memories…" he looked at each of them, he laid back and sighed. Golden eyes closed as his body began to fade, the Guardians hearts clenched at his parting words "…they really didn't leave me."

"Where is he!" Jack asked panicked

"Calm down kid, he's fine." Patrick spoke quickly to reassure him, "He is simply waking up, and we should be pulled from his memory as soon as…"

"Gwendolyn!" a familiar voice echoed out in the meadow

"It's Pitch!" and before anyone could stop him, Jack was racing toward the voice

"That boy never slows down." Bunny grumbled as they all followed after the disappearing winter spirit.

As they exited the trees all the Guardians stared in wonder at the sight before them. Racing through the grass was a small little girl, her raven hair flowing behind her as she laughed and teased the young man chasing her.

"Come on Pritchard! You can't catch me!" her laughter echoed across the meadow.

"Gwen you need to come in and get ready for bed." the boy about eighteen scolded, though they could hear the love in his voice.

"Who are they?" Tooth asked as she caught sight of Samuel wiping a sand tear as it fell from his eye

"That's our sister, Gwendolyn." Jack glanced at the other Guardians, "And that's Pitch."

They all stared at the boy as he caught up to the girl, her happy squeal echoing as he twirled her into the air.

"Now, we are going to bed." the boy was saying as he set her down.

"Ok…" she laughed as she turned to follow; a shriek escaped her as she glanced at the ground, "Pritchard! Kill it it's a monster!"

The boy immediately scooped her up and started to attack whatever was on the ground. The Guardians could hear his laugh as they walked closer, "It's just a caterpillar Gwen."

The little girl flinched as her brother picked the creature up into his palm, she scrunched her face, "It's still fat and ugly."

The boy laughed, "So is Samuel, but you don't want me to kill him do you?"

The Guardians looked at Sandman who raised an eyebrow; he would defiantly have a few 'words' for Pitch when they got back. They all chuckled at his expression; they turned their attention back to the scene before them.

"But this little guy will not stay this way forever."

Big eyes stared at him, "Really?"

"When the time is right, a chrysalis will be made. Then it will undergo a transformation," the boy smiled at his sister as he set the caterpillar on the ground and watched it crawl off, "And when it is done, it will become a beautiful butterfly." he motioned to the multiple flying beauties that were dancing in the rising moon light.

"Wow." the girl marveled as her brother picked her up and began walking towards the house that could be seen in the distance. She spoke quietly, "Do you think mommy became a butterfly?"

The boy smiled sadly at her, "She might have wind."

The little girl sniffed, "I wish that she were here."

"Sometimes Gwen, things must become ugly before they can be beautiful." the boy spoke with love, "You still have me and Samuel, and I promise that I will not leave you."

"Do you think that Samuel will form a chrysalis?" the little girl asked excited

"Sorry little wind, I'm afraid Samuel will always be the way he is." Pritchard laughed

"Never saw this one…" Patrick spoke quietly as he turned to hide a tear that had fallen as the two disappeared into the house.

The other Guardians were also quiet, each reflecting on what they had seen, as a light began to envelop them returning them to from the memory.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I attempted to do the fight scene on my own this time, (Brother was swamped with schoolwork) I hope I did ok… Anyway, I was going to leave you dangling from a cliff, but my brother convinced me to leave you with a sweet moment instead (though it goes against every fiber of my evil being ;) Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, once again thank you for all your reviews ;) Disclaimer, my characters and story are mine; all others belong to their owners. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to post since the storms are playing havoc with my internet :( Anyway, enjoy

(In the Infirmary)

Golden eyes blinked open, and then shut quickly at the bright light shining in them.

"Pitch…"

Pitch's eyes snapped open at the voice; instinctively he tried to get to his feet. The entire room erupted into chaos as machines and Pitch fell into a heap on the floor.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" the voice of Bunnymund rose above the noise.

Pitch glanced up from floor; all the Guardians were swarming over him trying to untangle him and upright equipment. The Nightmare King panicked at the sight of them as he tried to rise to his feet. A cry escaped him as his brain registered the pain coursing through his body. His breathing became rapid as he tried to curl in on himself; which only caused more pain as he moved his broken limbs.

"Calm down Pitch." Jack knelt beside the panicking man

"Jack…" Pitch stopped struggling as he caught sight of his brother

"Do you know how much one of these cost?" the Leprechaun said as he scowled at the broken leads as he righted the heart machine.

North waved his hand in dismissal, "It will be fine, I will order new one." the Spirit of Wonder said as he picked a surprised Pitch up from the floor and gently placed him back into the bed. His eyes fell on the man's bleeding arm, "Great, you have pulled your iv out." North wrapped a bandage around the arm, "I suppose you don't need one now."

Pitch set his jaw as Bunnymund carefully repositioned his cast covered legs back onto the pillows, "What memory did you see?" he spoke through clenched teeth as he remembered the events that had transpired

Sandman crossed his arms, faking anger, an image of a caterpillar above his head.

Pitch laughed, cringing as he did so, "Oh, that one…" he smirked, "You have to admit Samuel, it was funny."

The Guardian rolled his eyes, though a smile stayed on his face.

"Cazador find you!"

The Guardians all turned as the panicked spirit rushed into the room

"Calm down Cazador." Jack said as the boy grabbed his shoulders and looked him over

The boy sighed in relief after confirming that Jack was indeed in one piece, "Cazador no could find Boy with Stick. Look all over Fur Face's cave, then no could find Fur Face." he whimpered, "No could find no one cept for Small Jingles and Fur Men."

"We are all fine Caz," Patrick placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "We simply took a trip down memory lane." he laughed as Pitch rolled his eyes

"By the way," Pitch looked at each of them, "Don't ever do that again."

"Your welcome." Bunny huffed

"Are you hurting?" Tooth asked as Pitch grimaced

"A little…" the Nightmare King spoke in a pain soaked voice as he sank into the deeper into the bed.

Tooth smiled and opened the drawer in the end table, she pulled a bottle of medicine from it, "This will help with the pain," she glanced at him, "Though, it will make you sleep…"

Pitch shuddered, "I don't know if I sh…" he was interrupted by Sandman touching his shoulder. Golden eyes gleamed at the sight of a man being placed in a cage, "So you caged him in dream sand?" a pained laugh escaped him, "So the bastard can't escape to trap me again."

Tooth smiled and offered him a spoonful of the medicine, "Now you just rest, and don't worry, we won't leave you alone. There will always be someone here."

A surprised look came to the Nightmare Kings face, then he smiled "Thank you." then golden eyes started to drop as the medicine took hold.

"Come my friends, let him rest." North spoke quietly

"Can I…"

"Sorry Frostbite, you need to get out of this room and stretch your legs." Bunnymund pushed Jack out the door

"I'll watch him Jack." Patrick called after the boy, he glanced at the other Guardians, "I believe it is best for me to watch him as much as possible…if only to keep his memories private."

The Guardians all nodded, they respected Pitch's need to keep his memories to himself and Patrick was the man's most trusted friend, ironically.

As they left they all rolled their eyes as Jack and Bunny were once again locked in an argument.

"Why not?" Jack was saying as he glared at the pooka

"Because it's too dangerous for you to be romping about by yourself."

"But you said I should stretch my legs..."

"Take a walk, go for a jog, not go all the way to bloody Burgess!"

North interrupted them before the fight escalated, "What is problem here?"

"Bunny won't let me go tell Jamie that Pitch is awake," blue eyes pleaded with the man, "I promised I would come as soon as he did."

"North, he can't go by himself." Bunny spoke as he saw North's face melt at the winter spirit's expression, "And we are all busy trying to get ready for the upcoming year."

"Cazador like go see Small Boy." Cazador offered quietly

Bunny glared at him as Jack fist pumped

North laughed, "Fine, Cazador you are in charge of making sure he goes straight to Jamie's and straight back here got that?"

The boy nodded excitably, "Cazador no let him out of sight."

"I promise I will go there and back, no detours." Jack grinned as he accepted a globe from North.

"If you aren't back in three hours I'm coming after you." Bunnymund threatened

"Ok, ok." the boy laughed as he threw the globe, "Come on Cazador." the winter spirit called as he disappeared into the portal.

"You know you're a push over North." Bunnymund glared at the Spirit of Wonder as the portal closed

The man rubbed the back of his head, "I know, I can't help it."

(At Jamie's)

Rashana jumped as Jack burst into her living room through the open window, "Jackson!" she looked at him confused, "You and North were just here yesterday, is something wrong?"

Jack grinned, "No, in fact everything is great. Pitch finally woke up!"

"Oh thank Moon; I was getting so worried about him." relief was evident in her voice, "Why wouldn't he wake?"

Jack scowled, "He was trapped in his memories by some guy who called himself Darkness." he grinned, "We beat the shit out of him and locked him away so he couldn't hurt Pitch again."

"Watch your language," she scolded, and then she smiled as she added, "I am glad you helped Pitch, Jack, he needs people to show him kindness after everything he has been through."

"You are Night's Sun's mate?" Cazador spoke softly

"Oh, you must be Cazador." she smiled at the shy boy, "Chand told me he had appointed you as my children's protector."

"Cazador try, but trouble find wherever go." he glanced at Jack, "Hard to keep eye on."

Rashana laughed, "Not much has changed in his spirit life, he was like that as a mortal too."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Can I go see Jamie now?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He has school tomorrow."

As Jack flew up the stairs he laughed to himself, "_Not if I can help it." _the winter spirit grinned as he silently commanded the snow to begin to increase outside. A mischievous grin came to his face as he pushed Jamie's door open. He tiptoed into the room, and pounced on the sleeping boy.

"Ahhhhh!" the boy jolted from his sleep. In his surprise he fell off the bed, out of instinct his hands tried to grip onto to something. Unfortunately all they found was a laughing winter spirit, so with a thud both boys were in a heap on the floor.

"It's me Jamie," Jack laughed as he untangled himself from the boy

Jamie punched him in the shoulder, "Don't scare me like that."

"I just thought you would like to know the good news." Jack laughed as he rubbed his shoulder

"What is it?" Jamie asked excited

"Pitch is awake."

"Oh wow, so he's going to be fine?" the boy asked relieved, "When do you think he can come see me?"

Jack's eyes lit up with an idea, "Why don't you come see him?"

Jamie's eyes widened, "Really? North would let me?"

"What North doesn't know…"

"Fur Face no like if he see Small Boy." Cazador spoke up

Blue eyes rolled, "He'll never see him," he grinned at Jamie, "We'll be in out before North even knows we came."

"All right!" the boy jumped from his bed and began getting dressed

"You might want to tell your mom." Jack laughed

Jamie rolled his eyes, and then he laughed as he called down the stairs, "Hey mom! I'm going to the North Pole with Jack Frost!"

His mother's laugh echoed up the stairs, "Sounds like an interesting dream Jamie, have fun since 'someone' decided it would be good idea to drop a small blizzard on the town and school is closed."

"Yes!" Jamie gave Jack a high five

Cazador shook his head, "Fur Face be angry…" the boy followed as the two raced into the portal.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I am really excited for this story, it will tend to be a bit fluffy at the beginning but I have to do that to be fair to Jack and Pitch for the emotional turmoil that will come later (Evil laughter) I look forward to hearing from you; your comments are greatly appreciated. :) Till Next Time


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, thank you for all the reviews:) I am sorry for not updating, school sucks… Anyway, I am glad ThatOneFan that you saw the correlation between my story and the movie ;) Enjoy

(At the Pole)

"Ok guys, we have to be super stealthy." Jack said as they glanced down the long hallway.

Cazador got excited, "We hunt?"

"No, we are trying not to get caught." Jack rolled his eyes as he tiptoed forward

"Can I see North's workshop?" Jamie asked excited as he followed his friend

"I think I'm going to be permanently put on the naughty list just for bringing you here." Jack laughed, "I'd rather not add 'killed by yeti' to the mix."

"Awww," Jamie's face fell in disappointment

"But maybe I can show you North's personal workshop." Jack added quickly

Cazador shook his head, "Fur Face will clock clean if he catches Boy with Stick in special room." the boy smiled, "Not forget last time."

Jack cringed, "How was I supposed to know that the chainsaw was magical and would fly around the room if you didn't hold onto it." he glanced at Jamie, "Maybe another time."

Jamie laughed, "Ok, fine." he stopped short as the winter spirit motioned with his hand

"Ok, so far so good." he peeked around the corner, "The infirmary is just around this corner."

(In the Infirmary)

Patrick jumped as Jack quickly opened the door, he raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Jamie rushing in followed quickly by Cazador, "Ummm, why is Jamie here?"

Jack grinned, "He wanted to see Pitch."

"I won't stay long." the boy smiled as he laid his jacket over a chair. He glanced at the sleeping man.

"Wrong," Cazador growled as he glanced around the room, "Something in air…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Come on Cazador, your just being paranoid. North won't find out about Jamie coming to the Pole."

"Boy with Stick right…" he spoke quietly though he still glanced around the room

"Of course I am."

Patrick sighed as he got up and started to the door, "I didn't see anything, I was getting a sandwich when you came by, got it?"

"We never saw you." the winter spirit laughed as the man walked out. He then walked over to the bedside, he motioned for Jamie.

"I don't want to wake him…" Jamie whispered

"You won't." Pitch's voice was amused as he opened his eyes

"How long have you been awake?" Jack asked as Jamie eagerly came over

"Long enough to know that Patrick would make a horrible sentry." golden eyes filled with amusement, he glanced at Jamie, "So, you snuck into North's shop just to see me?"

Jamie smiled mischievously, "And maybe the thrill of actually going to 'Santa's' Workshop."

"You can't blame him Pitch, I tried to bust in here for years." Jack grinned

Pitch rolled his eyes, "North is going to kill you Jack."

"What happened to Death?" Jamie asked quickly before Jack could reconsider letting him stay.

"Jack didn't tell you," Pitch raised an eyebrow, "I would have thought he would have told the world by now."

"I wanted you to be awake so we could tell him together." Jack pouted

Jamie grabbed a chair and pulled it up, his eyes wide with excitement as he stared at the Nightmare King.

"Fine…" Pitch wasn't sure how to tell Jamie without revealing all the details, he sighed he would need to weave the tale with caution so as not to mess with the boy's path. "After I handed you off to Patrick I headed after Jack…"

Jamie's eyes widened as Pitch began the harrowing tale

(In the kitchen)

"North needs a wife." Patrick grumbled as he searched the cabinets for food. He pulled a container out, "Candy canes…" he shook head, "from 1967. It's a wonder he hasn't died from food poisoning."

"There is intruder in Workshop!"

Patrick jumped as North's voice boomed into the kitchen, "What do you mean?" Patrick turned, a knife glinting in his palm.

"Yeti's say they could sense a person in shop." North had his scimitar in his hand, "Yeti's have great instincts."

_"Jamie…"_ he leaned against the counter, "You sure they didn't just sense Jack and Caz coming back?"

North shook his head, "Yetis say it is not spirit but physical being." he motioned for Patrick to follow, "Come, we need to make sure Pitch is ok."

"Ummm, why don't I go check on Pitch and you keep looking for whoever got into the Workshop."

North nodded, "Good thinking, I will be there as soon as I check the south wing." the hallway's echoed as he made his way down them

Patrick raced back to the infirmary, "and then Patrick said, 'what did I say about your monologues…" he smiled as he heard Jack talking. The occupants of the room all jumped as he burst through the door.

"What the hell Patrick!" Pitch's face was contorted in pain as he tried to calm himself after almost jumping from the bed at the sudden entrance of the Leprechaun

"North is on his way to check on you, the yetis know Jamie is here."

"How? No one saw us." Jack spoke quickly

Patrick looked at him, "How do you think Phil kept you out for all those years? They can always sense when someone is trying to get in or have made it in."

"I don't want to be put on the naughty list." Jamie's eyes were huge

"What do we do Pitch?" The winter spirit was panicking

"How should I know?" Pitch looked at him, "I'm not the genius that broke the rules and smuggled a child here to the Pole."

"Someone think of something!" Jack's eyes widened as North's footsteps could be heard coming down the hall

"Get into the corner." Pitch spoke quickly, "And whatever you do, don't move." he said as the boy did as he was told.

"Pitch, you can still see him." Jack glanced at his brother

"You really need to not move ok Jamie." Patrick said as he realized what Pitch was about to do.

"What…" Jamie's eyes widened as a wave of black sand rose from the floor and closed around him. His skin crawled as the sand stopped an inch from touching him, he shut his eyes against the blackness.

Jack stared at the black sand encasing Jamie, "What did you do Pitch?"

Pitch smiled, "He isn't having nightmares if that is your concern, I am simply using it to hide him. As long as the sand is there North will simply see it shadows, as long as Jamie doesn't move that is."

Any comments were stopped as North came into the room; the Spirit Wonder glanced around the room, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah North,"

North frowned at the grin that was on the winter spirit's face, "You sure?" his gaze fell on Jamie's jacket.

Jack thought quickly, "Ummm, that's mine. It was a gift."

"I bet it was the jacket they sensed North," Patrick spoke up, "You know since it was from Jamie."

"I suppose…"

"North, is Tooth here?" Pitch asked as the man's gaze stayed on the corner where Jamie was, his eyes squinting

"Yes, she is." North turned from his stare, "Did you need her?"

"I was just going to see if she would mind making me soup when she comes."

North smiled, glad that Pitch was actually asking for food, "Of course Pitch. I will go ask her now." he motioned to Cazador, "Cazador I need you to go check the other wings just in case."

"Cazador will make sure no trespass in cave." the boy glanced around the room once more, the feeling of unease still in the pit of his stomach._ "Just parrotnoid,"_ he thought as he followed North out of the room

The occupants of room all sighed with relief as the door closed, Pitch waved his hand and the black sand seeped back into the floor. "You can open your eyes now."

Jamie shuddered as he opened his eyes, "That was super scary."

Pitch smiled, "You were never in danger Jamie. My sand will only do as I ask."

"Nice thinking with the soup thing." Jack laughed

"I meant it, I'm hungry." Pitch stated simply

"But you're a spirit; I thought you didn't have to eat?" Jamie asked confused

"We technically don't." Patrick spoke as he took a bite out of the candy cane he had brought from the kitchen "Moon that is nasty!" he spit the candy into the waste basket, he wiped his mouth as he continued, "But eating helps us recover faster and for spirits such as Jack and Pitch who use their bodies own energies for their power, food provides the energy for that."

Jamie eyes widened, "So the more they eat the stronger they become?"

Patrick laughed as Pitch rolled his eyes, "Not exactly kid, you see a spirits' body turns food into energy immediately. The body will only hold so much energy, any extra simply dissipates."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, so Pitch doesn't have to worry about getting fat from sitting on his butt eating all of Tooth's cooking."

"If my legs weren't broken, I'd kick your ass." Pitch scowled at his laughing brother.

"I believe you should take Jamie home now." Patrick said as he caught sight of the boy trying to stifle a yawn."

"Awww." both boys spoke in unison

"Come on you two." Patrick herded them out the door, "I'll be right back Pitch."

"Tell Sophie thank you for all the drawings." he called as the door shut. Pitch lay back into the bed, his face twisting with the pain he had hidden from them radiating in his expression. His golden eyes closed, as he tried to rest.

As he drifted the Nightmare King was unaware of a hand reaching from the shadows as it placed a small object into the pocket of the jacket that was hung over the chair. Then just as quickly the hand retreated back into the shadows.

Pitch started as the door opening and closing woke him; "Patrick?" he scowled when he saw no one "_Must have imagined it."_ He started to close his eyes but snapped them open again as the door creaked open

"Forgot my jacket." Jamie apologized as he came into the room, he smiled at Pitch as he grabbed it, "I'll see you soon."

"See you." Pitch closed his eyes again, hoping that this time he would actually be able to fall asleep and escape the pain.

(Unknown)

"Did you plant the tracker?" a deep voice asked

A small goblin shook slightly as he stood in front of the desk, "Y..yes boss. I planted it in Jack Frost's jacket." he spoke quickly, "I was almost found though, they had a spirit that could sense me." the goblin grinned, "The cloak you gave me worked though."

"Good, so no one saw you. And you are sure the jacket belonged to him?"

"I heard him say it was his." the goblin spoke with confidence

The chair creaked as the man in it leaned back, "Good, now on to phase two."

Please review and let me know what you thought:) (Laughs evilly) the story is about to pick up pace, hold on for the ride. ;) As always thank you for your support and your comments, Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys thank you for the reviews and your comments. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

(In the Infirmary)

"Please take them off."

North shook his head, "Sorry Pitch, your bones are still broken."

The Nightmare King frowned, "They itch like crazy North. It has been almost a week now." golden eyes pleaded

North chuckled as he removed that bandage from the man's torso, he nodded at the fully healed gashes that had turned into faint gray lines, "You will be on your feet in no time my friend."

Pitch sighed as he laid back into the bed as North continued his assessment of his healing injuries, "Broken bones always take the longest…"

"And you have had your share of those haven't you Pitch?"

Both men started at the soft feminine voice that echoed from the doorway

"Iris…" Pitch spoke softly as he caught sight of the woman coming into the room.

The woman smiled, "It has been awhile Pitch." her voice echoed with sadness as she walked gracefully to his bedside. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow within the light of the room, "I looked everywhere for you the day you left."

Pitch lowered his eyes as her golden wings fell with sorrow, "I am truly sorry Iris, after all the kindness you had shown me…" he looked at her, "I…"

"Shhh, you don't have to explain what happened Pitch, Patrick told me." she smiled sympathetically

"I tried so hard to save him…" the Nightmare Kings voice broke as sorrow filled him

North was surprised as the woman wrapped her arms around Pitch, who leaned into her embrace his body shaking with sobs from whatever memory had surfaced.

"If you had, think of how different his path would have been?" the woman comforted the man as tears stained her iridescent dress

Pitch leaned away from her, "It doesn't change the fact that I failed him," his eyes fell, "Simply because he didn't believe…"

Iris's smile turned to a frown, "Fine Pitch, keep your guilt." she continued as he stared at her, "Keep it until it decays you from the inside," her face softened, "Or let it go and start anew, you have eternity to keep him safe."

Pitch nodded as he smiled, "I miss your philosophies."

"It was nice to have another intellectual mind in the palace," she smiled as she looked at North, "Patrick isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, Moon bless him."

"So you know Patrick?" North asked

Iris smiled, "I am his wife."

North's mouth dropped

Pitch laughed, "I had the same reaction when I found out too North."

"I met Patrick many centuries ago when he was still mortal," she smiled at the memory, "He has always been a bit of a character."

Pitch laughed, "She pulled him out the gutter, literally."

Iris laughed, "Now Pitch, you promised you'd never mention that."

"Sorry,"

"Who are you?" the voice of Jack echoed as he came into the room

Iris turned and smiled at the winter spirit, "I am Iris, Keeper of the Rainbow."

Jack smiled as he joined them, "I'm Jack Frost, ummm, Guardian of Fun."

"I see," she turned to Pitch, "He looks nothing like you."

"Thank Moon." Jack whispered, he laughed when Pitch glared at him, "Did you come for dinner? Tooth is making a sweet chocolate dessert."

"Unfortunately no, I just came by on Patrick's behalf. He had an emergency order in the West," she frowned slightly, "It was a bit odd though…normally Progress would simply call in his order instead of asking for Patrick personally."

"Aww, Patrick said I could go with him on his next business trip." Jack pouted

"Trust me, you don't want to." Pitch laughed, "Sometimes they don't go as smooth as they should."

Iris laughed, "Which brings me to the reason I am here." she pulled a small vial from a chain around her neck

Pitch's eyes widened at the sight of the golden liquid, "Is that…"

Iris nodded, "Carmentis, this is all that will exist for another thousand years."

"What's carmentis?" Jack asked as he stared at the vial

"Only the most powerful healing magic in the entire universe." Pitch spoke quietly

Iris nodded, "Every thousand years the Carmenta tree produces it from within its trunk. I managed to collect this before the tree turned back to stone." she smiled at Pitch, "The last batch was used to save a certain Nightmare King."

"And for that I am eternally in your debt."

Jack looked at Pitch, expectantly

Pitch laughed at his brother's expression, "Perhaps another time Jack." he then looked at Iris, "I don't suppose you brought that for me…"

The woman laughed, "Of course I did." she smiled, "But know that it can only heal one injury."

Pitch frowned, "I forgot about that catch…" he mentally catalogued his numerous injuries "You don't suppose you could ask it to simply heal broken bones?"

Iris thought about it, "Hmmm, I guess that would work. You would still not be at full strength since it would stretch the carmentis's magic."

"As long as I can get out of these casts I can deal with having to rest a bit longer."

"North would you please remove the casts from him."

Pitch grimaced as North went to the cabinet and pulled a pair of medical scissors out, he clenched his teeth as North began to cut through the cast, the motion jarring his broken limbs. "Moon, no wonder they hurt." he commented as he caught sight of his twisted limbs, the skin on his left leg still marred from the burn it had sustained. He sighed in relief as North finished by removing the cast from his shoulder.

"I should only have to use a little, since you have already been in the process of healing." Iris smiled, "And unlike last time you are not on the brink of death." she whispered softly into the vial, and then she motioned for Pitch to lean his head back.

Pitch did so; his throat burned as the liquid dropped into his mouth and trickled down. Immediately he cried out as the bones in his shoulder snapped into place, his breathing became rapid as his body resonated with pain.

Iris looked on with sympathy, "Sorry Pitch, pain must come before the healing."

Pitch only nodded as the carmentis worked its magic on his still fractured ribs. An audible snap and cry was heard as the bones in his legs were pulled back together. He sank into the bed, "That was excruciating." his body was shaking from the pain

Iris placed her hand on his shoulder, "The pain will fade, soon you will on your feet again." she leaned and kissed his forehead, "Please fill free to come visit Pitch, I consider you a part of my family." she smiled at Jack who's mouth was agape, "And you are welcome as well Jack." the woman handed North the vial, "Keep it here North, but be warned there is only enough for two more uses." she then turned and walked gracefully from the room.

North and Jack stared at Pitch

"What?"

"You did not tell me you knew Iris." North said in disbelief

"You never asked."

Jack looked at North in confusion, "Who is Iris? I know she said she was the Keeper of the Rainbow, is that it?"

"Iris is very humble Jack." North spoke quietly, "She is a very powerful spirit, who has helped shape the world as much as Moon and the others. The Rainbow she protects contains the magic of the luck. With it she has influenced countless dreams and inventions."

"Wow." Jack looked at Pitch, "So how do you know her Pitch?"

"I met her when Patrick dragged me into her palace the night he busted me out of Death's prison." Pitch spoke quietly, pain still radiating through him.

"What hap…"

"Come on Jack, we should let him rest now." the Spirit of Wonder interrupted him as he noticed the pain that Pitch was trying to hide.

"Fine…" Jack glanced at Pitch, "You will have to tell me later."

Pitch nodded as he took the medicine offered to him by North, his golden eyes had closed in sleep before the two had left the room.

"I will tell Sandy that Pitch needs him to watch over him." North said as he and Jack made their way to the sitting room

"Awww, I wanted to…"

North laughed, "Jack you need to get out of the Workshop, go take Cazador and see Jamie ok. Be back in an hour though, Tooth should have supper ready by then.

"Really!" the winter spirit raced off to find Cazador

North shook his head at Jack's energy, "I am too old to be doing this."

(At Jamie's)

"And then she gave him the liquid and immediately his bones were fixed."

Jamie stared with wide eyes as Jack told his story, "So Pitch is fully healed now?"

"Almost, he is still pretty weak since the magic only worked on his bones and not the fatigue and soreness."

"But he should be better soon?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah he'll be on his feet in no time."

"Again!" the little girl squealed

"Sophie, maybe he doesn't want to play anymore." Jamie scolded as his sister threw the ball again for white wolf to retrieve.

_"Cazador no mind, enjoy play with Small Girl."_ he thought spoke to them as he happily bounded after the thrown ball.

Jack laughed, "Come on Cazador we have to get back or they'll have my head."

The wolf whimpered, "_Can stay longer?"_

"No," the winter spirit laughed, "Dear Moon I'm becoming responsible."

"Don't worry it will fade." Jamie laughed as Jack nudged his shoulder

"I'll be back tomorrow ok." Jack waved as he ushered Cazador through the portal

"I'll be waiting!" Jamie called as the portal closed

(Back at the Pole)

"Rainbow Bird has brought prey!" Cazador shouted as he rippled back into his human form and bounded toward the kitchen.

"Hey wait for me!" The winter spirit called as he raced after him

The Guardians heard them coming before they got there, each one smiled as the two boys burst into the dining room.

"Wash your hands boys." Tooth scolded as she handed napkins to the other Guardians already seated at the table.

Both rushed to the wash room, each pushing the other as they quickly washed their hands and rushed back.

"You know, you two are worse than a hurricane." Bunnymund laughed as they each sat down, eagerly waiting.

"Rainbow Bird best hunter" Cazador said excited as Tooth placed a plate in front of him

"What are we having tonight Tooth?" North asked as she placed his food in front of him

Tooth smiled, "Tandoori Beef, it's a family recipe."

"It looks delicious!" Jack said as he began to literally inhale his food

"You need to learn manners mate." Bunnymund said as Tooth placed a plate full of steamed carrots in front of him, the pooka smiled at her, "Thanks Tooth."

"No problem Bunny." the fairy smiled at him as she too took a seat and began to eat.

They had only been eating for a few minutes when the oaken doors of the entrance resounded with knocking. The Guardians all looked at each other in confusion.

"North, are you expecting company?" Bunny asked

"Not that I am aware of." the Spirit of Wonder spoke in a confused voice as he grabbed his scimitar and walked down the hallway.

The others waited, their breaths held and ears open for any indication that North needed them. After only a few moments he returned.

A question mark formed over Sandy's head

"It is letter, delivered by forest nymph of all things." North said as he sat down and stared at the envelope

"Well, open it." Jack said excited

The sound of paper ripping echoed, "They are invitations," North read, "Dear Guardians you are all invited to the grand opening of Lavia retreat on the day of the sixth. We would be honored by your acceptance and look forward to your coming." he held five tickets that were plated in gold.

"It's a bit short notice don't you think? I mean, the sixth is tomorrow." Bunny spoke when North finished

"Who cares? This is so cool!" Jack said excited, "A vacation!"

"Sorry Jack, it says that children are not allowed at the resort." North spoke as he read the rest of the invitation.

"But North…"

"Besides Frostbite, there are only five tickets." Bunny spoke as he took them from North, "One for each of us and Cazador."

"What if Pitch wanted to go?" Jack spoke angrily

"Pitch doesn't want to go."

"Pitch! What are you doing out of bed!" Tooth said as they all turned and saw the Nightmare King leaning heavily against the doorframe

"I wanted to stretch my legs," Pitch said as he slowly made his way from the doorway and sat at the table

"Pitch, tell them to let me go with them to the resort." Jack pleaded with his brother

"It clearly says no children allowed." Bunny huffed

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want Jack here 'alone' at the Workshop?" he looked slyly at North

"He is technically not a child Bunny." North said quickly at the thought of the mischievous winter spirit in his shop unsupervised.

"But there are only five tickets." Bunny said, desperately trying to keep Jack at the Workshop

"Cazador no have go." the boy offered, "Need keep watch on Man in White."

Bunny sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you are to be on your best behavior you little devil."

Pitch smiled as Jack turned a literal flip, _"Payback is sweet Bunny." _ He laughed to himself at the pooka's expression

Please review and let me know what you guys thought, I love hearing from you all. :) Today has been really hard for me…today marks the third year of my mother's passing. She was 39 when she passed, she was my inspiration. I wrote this story in honor of her, she was the kind of person who would have went with me all ten times I saw ROTG (lol). Sorry, just had to shout out to her. Thank you all for your support and all your comments, Till next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys thank you for all the reviews :) ThatOneFan my hat off to you and your speculations, you chose the correct answer ;) I loved reading your review, like always. Please enjoy.

(Lavia Resort)

"Please enjoy your time here at the Resort," the nymph smiled, her bright green eyes batting at the Guardians as they entered into the building.

"Now you don't go anywhere without one of us with you." Bunny said as Jack stared at the scene before him.

The winter spirit didn't even hear him as he soaked up the resort, blue eyes darting this way and that. Just past the lobby a large dining area was set up, hundreds of tables filled the room. The scent of food drifted into lobby making Jack's mouth water, he watched as nymphs waited on the dozens of mythical creatures that filled the tables as goblins bustled around cleaning the tables. Just past the dining area a large entrance with marble pillars on each side stood in splendor, beyond its archway paintings and statues could be seen. The sound of crowds cheering and music flowed from the room next to the museum. His eyes widened at the sight of the blinking lights and clinking of coins from the casino area, _"That's where I am going!"_ the boy started forward, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Come on Jack," Tooth said excited, Jack had to grip his staff as she grabbed his arm and led him toward the museum area

"I got my sights set on the fight club…" Bunnymund grinned as he cracked his knuckles and headed over the sign up table

North rolled his eyes at his friend, "It is vacation, and he wants to spend it being knocked silly…" the Spirit of Wonder then caught sight of the large pool, his face lit up, "I know where I will be…"

Sandman rolled his eyes as North went to the pool, he would have to send the poor occupants of the pool especially sweet dreams from their exposure to North's one piece swimsuit, which made him look like an overweight candy cane. He shook his head and then he floated over to the casino, a mischievous grin not unlike Jack's coming to his face.

As each of the Guardians settled into their vacation not one of them were aware of the eyes watching them. One such pair belonged to a goblin that had been cleaning tables, but as soon as he had caught sight of them he had slipped up the stairs

"Sir, they have arrived." the goblin spoke quickly as he entered through large iron doors.

"Good," the man's voice echoed in the room, "Go tell the brothers to use the portal to retrieve their first target, then take the van and retrieve the second if he is not at the Pole. For him they will need to go to a place called Burgess, it would seem that Frost lives there since the tracker has not strayed from the area."

"Yes boss." the goblin bowed slightly as he started to leave

"Oh and do remind them to stay out of the moonlight." a smiled crept to his face, "Wouldn't want 'daddy' to know."

"I will make sure they do as you ask."

(At the Pole)

"Cazador…you don't have to stay in my room." Pitch said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

The boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor carving a piece of wood; he smiled as he blew the wood dust from his work, "Cazador need keep watch."

Pitch rolled his eyes, as he placed the book on the end table and got out of the bed, "Fine, I'm going to go get a snack. Do you want me to bring you something," he raised an eyebrow.

"Cazador fine, I hunt later." he looked at Pitch, "Man in White need come with?"

"I'll mange." the Nightmare King laughed to himself as he walked out

"Self suit." the boy returned again to his carving as Pitch left. After a few minutes the boy lifted his carving and admired the small wooden wolf, _"Small Girl will like."_ he smiled. "Go show Man in White." he got to his feet and started toward the door. As soon as he walked out Cazador had just enough time to register the presence of someone, then a cloth was clamped over his nose and mouth. The boy's eyes rolled as the sweet smell filled his sensitive nose, in seconds he was unconscious, the wooden carving falling to the ground. He was unaware of being dragged back into the room.

"This isn't Pitch!" a voice yelled as four pairs of yellow eyes stared down at the unconscious boy. "And Frost wasn't here either; I thought the invitation specifically said no kids at the resort?!"

"Boss said that Frost may have gone home to Burgess, and Pitch has got to be here somewhere." another voice spoke quickly trying to calm the first down

"Boss will kill us!" a third voice joined the two, panicked

"Someone's coming now." a fourth spoke deeply as the door opened

"What the hell!" Pitch stared at the scene before him. Cazador lay unmoving on the floor surrounded by three goblins and a very large troll. Golden eyes narrowed in recognition, "The Glackens brothers, and Grantor…"

"Glad you remember us Pitch," the troll said as he absently rubbed the tattoo on his arm

Pitch glared, "See you got the snake on your arm like I suggested."

Grantor's eyes flashed, "Yeah, we are known as the Serpent's Company."

"Sounds like you're compensating for something."

"How's your friend Patrick doing?" the troll grinned, "I believe we will making a visit to him once we finish our contract, since you won't be there to bail him out like last time."

Pitch lowered his brow; he took a step toward them, his sand scythe forming

The troll swiftly grabbed Cazador by the back of his neck and hauled the limp boy into the air, he placed his ax to the spirits neck, he flashed gnarled teeth as Pitch stopped in his tracks, "Not another step, Pitch."

"You hurt him Grantor and I promise I will rip your head from your shoulders." the Nightmare King's voice was tense as he tightened his hold on the handle of his weapon. Pitch glared at the other three, "Then Gaten, I will rip your arms off and beat you with them." he then glanced at the other two, "Then I'll rip off your legs and beat Gozon and Gazan with them."

"You have no place to make threats." Gaten spoke nervously, as he looked to his brothers for support

"Yeah, you got no place." Gozon added cackling

Gazan simply nodded in agreement with his brothers

"How is that you are on your feet? Last we heard you had gotten your ass handed to you by your 'Master'." Grantor grinned

Pitch lowered his eyes and took a step "Why don't I show you exactly what I did to her?" he halted when the blade was pressed closer to Cazador's neck. Anger swelled in him at the line of crimson that appeared on the boy's throat.

Grantor smirked at Pitch, "I suggest you drop your weapon, and do as we say."

Pitch gripped his scythe, his knuckles turning white, and then he let the sand dissipate as he glared at them, "Fine, just put him down."

"On your knees." the troll grinned as the man did as he was told, "Gaten, tie his hands." the troll said as he tossed a length of chain.

The goblin caught the chain and looked at the troll wide eyed, "Me?" he glanced at Pitch, he gulped and cautiously approached the Nightmare King.

Pitch kept his eyes trained on Grantor and Cazador as the goblin pulled his wrists together and tightly bound them together. He grimaced the left over length was wrapped tightly around his arms, "Ok, now put him down."

"Of course," the room echoed as Cazador was dropped heavily to the floor. Grantor grinned at Pitch's glare; he walked over to the Nightmare King, "I still owe you for the blade you shoved into my shoulder last time we met."

Pitch scowled up at him, "I missed your heart, next time I won't."

Grantor saw red and slammed the hilt of his ax into the side of Pitch's head.

"You should really learn to keep that temper of yours in check." Pitch said as his head swam from the blow. He could fell blood trickling down his neck, "I know it's hard for you, seeing as your brain is the size of a walnut."

"Shut up!" the troll yelled as he pulled Pitch roughly to his feet and slammed his fist into the smirking man's face, he gnashed his teeth

Pitch tasted copper as he stumbled sideways, he spit blood onto the wooden floor, "See what I mean?"

"Gag him! Gag him before I kill him!" Grantor screamed at the gawking goblin brothers

Pitch smirked at him, " Awww, does your boss have you by the balls Gran…"

Pitch's snappy comeback was cut short as the troll's stubby leg rose quickly and slammed into the Nightmare King's… um… unmentionables.

"Maybe, but at least mine are still intact." Grantor said as the Pitch's eyes closed as he fell to the floor and he slipped into painful oblivion. The troll then grabbed the unconscious man and began to drag him from the room; he stopped when he heard a moan from Cazador, "Gozon, Gazan, tie the dog up and hide him." he then stomped out of the room, crushing the wooden carving under his foot

Gaten handed his brothers several coils of rope, "And be quick about it, the cloaking magic that Deception gave us will ware off soon."

(Burgess)

"Jamie! I'm taking Sophie over to the neighbors to play you coming?"

Jamie rolled his eyes as he called down, "Mom, I'm too old to go on playdates!"

Rashana smiled and shook her head, "Ok, fine. There is pizza in fridge; we'll be home in about an hour.

"Bye!" Sophie called as she and Rashana left.

As soon as he heard the door close Jamie rushed downstairs and threw the pizza into the microwave, sneaking two cookies from the jar, and rushed back up to his room. He jumped onto his bed, grabbed the book Pitch had given him and began turning the well worn pages. He had only been reading for about fifteen minutes when the door downstairs slammed shut. "Are you back already?" the boy called as he continued reading

"Not quite."

Jamie looked up from his book startled at the strange voice, his eyes widened at the grinning goblin standing in his doorway. He jumped to his feet, "Who are you, and how did you get in my house?"

"I am Gaten," the creature smiled as two more stood behind him, "And these are my brothers Gozon and Gazan. And we have extremely great lock picking skills."

Jamie backpedaled as the brothers came into his room, "What do you want?" he asked as he fell onto his bed.

Gozon grinned, flashing yellow teeth "We want you Jack Frost."

_"What?"_ Jamie was confused, "But I'm not Jack Frost."

"And I'm really a unicorn." the goblin laughed" You can't trick us Frost, and don't even think about trying to fight us," Gaten laughed, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother now would you?"

"Brother?" Jamie was extremely confused now, "_I know Jack had a sister, but he never told me he had a brother?"_

"That's right, you thought Pitch was safe at the fat man's place?" Gazan cackled

_"Holy crap! Pitch is Jack's brother!" _Jamie thought excited, "_Why didn't they tell me though?"_ he frowned as Gaten continued

"We caught him pretty easily, after threatening him with the halfwit dog."

Jamie's eye's flashed, "Did you hurt them!"

"Oh feisty, you are defiantly a son of Moon." Gaten laughed as he stepped closer to Jamie

The boy's eyes filled with fear, he looked around for anything he could use to defend himself. Fingers brushed against the spine of his book, without a second thought he grabbed it and swung. He was rewarded with the heavy volume slamming upside the goblins head, Jamie watched as the creature fell heavily to floor

"Gaten!" the other two rushed over to their brother

Jamie took his chance and dashed down the stairs trying to escape

"After him you idiots!" Gaten slapped his concerned brothers' hands away as he got to his feet and raced after the fleeing boy.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. The story is about to heat up so get ready for the ride ;) Till Next Time


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys thanks for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you guys. ThatOneFan happy late birthday ;) I know that things appear a bit random in this chapter, but I promise there is a method to my madness (Don't listen to her, she's gone nuts) (Shut up Patrick) Anyway, disclaimer, my characters belong to me, their characters to them. Story is mine too. Enjoy

(Lavia Resort)

"And this was the armor worn by the Spirit of Conquest as he rode along side Genghis Khan."

"That is super interesting Tooth." Jack smiled as she read the thousandth display, "_Dear Moon, I think I'm going to die of boredom if something exciting doesn't happen soon."_ The winter spirit glanced around the room; his eyes fell on an old Egyptian exhibit. He glanced at the fairy who was still enthused with what she reading, he then raced into the exhibit. Blue eyes darted around the room, gold tablets, scrolls, and stone statues of warriors filled the exhibit. His gaze fell on a lone sarcophagus at the back of the exhibit; he cocked his head as he started toward it.

_"And as the Sun sets, so will I rise."_

Jack started at the voice that entered his head; he glanced around the room his staff held out in front of him. "Ok, whose there?" his footsteps echoed in the silent room

_"By the kiss of Nephthys did I go, the end of me to slow. Swore I did, to come again. The time is right; the time is now, for the king to take back his crown."_

"Show yourself!" the winter spirit yelled

"_Release me son of Aah Tehuti."_

Jack could feel his staff lower as his eyes grew heavy, he felt himself turn and start toward the sarcophagus. "_No!" _the boy tried to stop walking, but it was as if his body had a will of its own.

_"Do not struggle against me, you are chaos. I control chaos."_

_ "I'm a winter spirit, not a spirit of chaos!"_ Jack had heard of spirits that were considered chaos, they cared for no one and constantly brought destruction to the world

_"Cold, and dying. Frightened and hiding. Snow that buries and chokes. Fires try to stoke. Souls consumed by the white, hurled into the light." _the voice seemed to snarl, "_Tell me you are not a chaos spirit, winter kills and steals. Taking warm breath from lungs, stealing words from tongues, taking from start and slowing beats of hearts."_

_ "Winter isn't about death!"_ tears were streaming down his pale face as images of frozen lives flashed before his eyes. He struggled to pull his hand back as he reached toward golden coffin.

"Jack! You shouldn't touch the exhibits!"

The winter spirit inhaled sharply as Tooth's voice broke the hold that the voice had on him. He turned and grabbed the surprised fairy by the hand and fled from the room.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Tooth exclaimed as she was dragged quickly through the museum

He didn't answer as he raced out of the museum, once out he leaned against the wall his breath coming out in rapid bursts.

"Jack…" the fairy asked in concern at the sight of the gasping winter spirit

"I'm not a chaos spirit…" the boy spoke low

"Whatever made you think that?" Tooth was caught off guard by his words.

"There was a voice in the Egyptian exhibit, it said…it said I was a chaos spirit… that I kill people!" the boy sank to his knees.

"Oh Jack…" the fairy knelt and cradled his head to her, "You are not a chaos spirit, you bring joy to people." she made him look at her, "Yes, sometimes winter can be harsh. But that is the way with everything; even memories can hurt at times."

Jack sighed in relief at her words; he smiled as he got to his feet, "Thanks Tooth." he frowned, "Who do you think that voice belonged to?"

"Tell me everything that happened Jack," the fairy listened as Jack recounted the events that had transpired, when he had finished her eyes widened, "We need to go find the others."

It was Jack's turn to be dragged full speed as Tooth rushed to find the other Guardians, her violet eyes wide with fear.

(At Jamie's)

Jamie slammed his foot into the goblins face as he wrestled to free himself. He had managed to get down the stairs and had his hand on the doorknob when one of the brothers had grabbed his shoulder and tossed him to the floor.

"Just come quietly!" Gaten yelled as he held his bleeding nose

Jamie got to his feet, just to have the other two brothers grab him.

"Stop struggling!" Gazan growled as the boy fought against their grip

Jamie yelped as Gaten grabbed his wrists and tied them in front of him, leaving a length of rope loose as a lead. He pulled back as the goblin began pulling on the rope, trying to lead him out of the house. "Just wait till the Guardians find out about this!" the boy yelled as he planted his feet.

"They have no idea what's going on." Gaten snarled as he motioned for his brothers to help him.

"They're going to kick your bu…" his voice was cut off as Gozon pulled a cloth between his teeth and tied it tight. "Mmmph!" he continued yelling as they continued to push and drag him out of the house. He glanced around hoping to see someone that could help him, but the streets were empty.

"Grantor start the van!" Gaten yelled

Jamie's eyes widened at the sight of a very large troll starting the engine of a white moving van, he twisted and balked as they lead him to the back of the van. He grunted into the gag as they opened the door and tossed him inside. He sat up and glared at the smirking face of Gaten.

"Now you be a good little spirit." the goblin cackled as he pulled the door of the van down, a click resounding signaling it was locked.

_"Just great."_ Jamie thought as he was thrown to the floor as the van raced off. The boy glanced around; his eyes fell on something lying in the back against the wall. He squinted in the dim light of the floor lights, "Mmmpch!" he got to his feet and staggered toward the Nightmare King. The man's wrists and ankles were tightly bound with chains as well as his arms and legs, a tight cloth was tied between his teeth. Jamie's heart filled with worry at the sight of the man's bruised face and blood that trickled down from a gash on his head. "Mmmpch!" he knelt beside Pitch, he shook the man's shoulder trying to wake him.

Golden eyes blinked open as he felt his head being tussled around as someone tried to remove his gag , they widened at the sight of Jamie as the boy tossed the cloth to the side. "What are you doing here?" he swallowed trying to wet his dry mouth. He grunted as the boy helped him sit up, he looked at him questionably.

Jamie tried to grin, but a whimper escaped instead.

_"I will kill every last one of them for this."_ Pitch thought as he motioned with his head for Jamie to sit beside him. "Hold still," he turned his back to the boy and reached with his bound wrists toward the boy's gag.

Jamie tried not to move as Pitch struggled with the knot in the gag, he sighed in relief as it came loose. He reached and pulled it from his mouth and threw the cloth to the van floor in disgust, "Don't suppose the Guardians are on their way?"

Pitch sighed, "Not going to lie, probably not." he looked at Jamie, "Why did they take you?"

"They think I'm Jack." Jamie shrugged as he tried to untie Pitch, he leaned against the wall, "I'm not strong enough…"

"It's ok Jamie," Pitch said as he caught the familiar feel of fear emitting from him, "Here, let me get that rope off you."

Jamie rubbed his wrists from the rope burn, "Sorry I can't get you loose."

"Don't beat yourself up kid," Pitch smiled at him trying to comfort him

"Who are those jerks?"

"The Glackens brothers and the meathead driving is Grantor. They are mercenaries for hire. Not really the most dangerous but together they make an ok team." Pitch laughed, "Though I kicked all four of their asses the last time we met."

Jamie's eyes brightened, "What happened?"

Pitch smiled as his diversion worked, "Well, it all started when Patrick went to close a deal…"

(With the Guardians)

"And you say it wanted you to open the sarcophagus?" North asked as the Guardians searched the room.

Jack nodded, "The voice was very commanding, it…it took a hold of my body." he shuddered at the memory. He glanced at Sandy, "It called me a son of Aah Tehuti. Who is that?"

Sandy's eyes widened, as he and the other Guardians looked at each other. The man flicked fast images above his head, his face full of worry.

"Jack, that was the name given to Moon by the Egyptian people." Bunny spoke quietly, "Moon once told us the story. The people of Egypt had been enslaved by a man who called himself Set. He was a tyrant, killing any who stood against him. Then, he met Nephthys, you knew her as Death."

Jack felt his skin crawl

"Together they ruled over all of Egypt with absolute power. But that was not enough for Set, he wanted the world."

"That is where Moon came in." North interrupted, "He came down from the sky and fought against Set. The air quivered as they locked blades, the earth moaned as they clashed…"

"Wait, how could a man be on par with Moon." Jack asked

"Death had melded her magic into his soul. He was a mortal man who held within his soul the fires of Death. He was as strong if not stronger than Moon." Bunny picked up, glaring at North for interrupting him

"How did Moon defeat him them?" Jack asked his eyes widening

"Moon was almost defeated that night, but before Set could strike the final blow a hawk sent by Nature dived and raked its talons across Set's eye. In that moment Moon thrust his sword into his heart. He left him dead on the banks of the Nile, and the people threw Set into the waters. They did not give him burial; it was their revenge, the ultimate dishonor."

Jack shook his head, "Then why is there a sarcophagus Bunny?"

The Guardian shook his head, "I don't know it doesn't make sense." he glanced at the others, "All we know is that more research on the matter must be made."

"Sorry for ruining the vacation guys…" Jack said lowering his eyes

"Nonsense Jack, if you had not found out about this," North swept his hand around the room, "Then someone else would have, and they may not have had the strength to not open the lid."

"Thanks North." the boy smiled at him

"Come my friends we are leaving." the man turned and started out the door, quickly followed by the others.

Jack glanced back at the sarcophagus; he shuddered as a presence filled his mind

_"Run little child, run fast and true. There is nowhere on this earth that will hide you. For when I wake, your life I will take. Payment made for a life betrayed."_

He started as someone grabbed his hand, he looked at Tooth his eyes wide, "Tooth, he's speaking to me again."

"What did he say?" she spoke as the others turned

"He…he said that when he wakes up he was going to kill me." blue eyes filled with fear

Sandman frowned, an image of him and Pitch floating above his head. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he smiled reassuring him.

"Thanks." Jack smiled back at his brother

Sandman nodded he glanced at the sarcophagus, he released a wave of sand at it. The Guardians watched as the sand began to wash over the relic.

_"Very clever Tutu, very clever indeeeed."_

Jack sighed as the voice faded as the sand completely enveloped the coffin. "You sure that will work?"

Bunny laughed, "The only way you could get through Sandman's sand is if you are pure of heart." the pooka smiled "And I highly doubt there are many who pass through here that are."

"Come my friends we need to make haste to the Pole." the Spirit of Wonder hurried out the door, the others following quickly after him

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I look forward to hearing from you. As I said, it may seem a bit…odd but I promise all will be revealed (Laughs evilly) Till Next Time


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys thank you for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you guys and how you are liking the story. I am glad you all liked Set, he is going to really cause the Guardians grief (Grins with evil) Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy

(With Pitch)

"I'm thirsty Pitch." the boy spoke quietly as he leaned against the man's shoulder

Pitch sighed, "I'll get you something as soon as I can." the man said as he tried to comfort him

"Pitch, we have been in here for hours. Where are they taking us?"

"Not sure Jamie, these guys work for the highest bidder. So it's any guess as to who hired them this time."

"Why are they after you and Jack?" Jamie glanced at the Nightmare King slyly, "Is it because you are brothers?"

Pitch coughed, "Who told you?"

"The goblin," the boy smiled, "He said that you and Jack were brothers."

"Is that all he said?" Pitch asked panic slightly

"Well, he said something about being Jack being a son of Moon."

_"At least the weasel doesn't know about Jamie." _ He sighed, "The idiot was right, though we had hoped to keep the information confidential."

"Why?"

" To protect Jack, I'm not exactly the most loved in the spirit realm Jamie," golden eyes saddened, "A lot of spirits still blame me for my deeds during the Dark Ages."

"But you aren't that person anymore."

Pitch was surprised at the amount of conviction in the boy's voice, he smiled, "At least I have one believer."

Jamie laughed, "Well Sophie believes to, so that makes two."

"And if that is all I ever gain, it will be ok with me." he smiled at him

"So, when he said son of Moon, was he speaking in general terms or are you literally a 'son' of Moon?"

"You are always so curious, "Pitch laughed, "Me and Jack are 'sons' of Moon. Moon, ummm, becomes mortal and walks the earth sometimes."

"So…he comes down every night?"

"Just once a month."

"Huh, just like my dad."

_"Shit!"_ Pitch panicked, "Ummm yeah, that's a coincidence."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "He came home last month with cuts and broken ribs." he laughed, "He said that we should have seen the other guy." Jamie continued when Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Dad's in the military."

"He sounds interesting."

"Oh yeah, Dad always has the best stories to tell." Jamie stopped as they both were thrown forward as the van came to an abrupt stop. He looked at Pitch nervously, "I guess we're here."

"Quick, put the rope over your wrists so they think you're still bound." Pitch spoke quickly.

Jamie quickly wrapped the rope so that he could simply retract his wrists in a second if he needed to. After a few minutes, they could hear the brothers talking with someone

"Ok, you four go and check in, Gaten and I will greet our guests." a man's voice spoke with cruelty.

"It will be ok Jamie, I promise." the Nightmare King spoke quietly, after a few minutes the door slide up

"Ah Pitch, so good to see…" A man in a black business suit started to say as he climbed in; he stopped and stared at Jamie, his blue eyes narrowing. He whirled around so fast that his black hair seemed like a top, "Moron! Idiot!" he screamed at whoever was outside the van

"What's wrong Deception?" Gaten asked as he climbed in and stood beside the man, his eyes bulged as the man grabbed him by the neck

"You were told to bring Jack Frost!"

"We di..d" the goblin squeaked out as Deception tighten his grip

"Does he look like Jack Frost!" the man shook the goblin like a rag doll

"But..he..had the tracker…We thought he had just disguised himself…" the goblin coughed as he was thrown to the floor

Deception turned to Jamie, "Ok kid, tell me who you are."

Jamie glanced at Pitch

"Don't tell them anything." Pitch shook his head, he grunted in pain when Deception crossed the distance between them and delivered a kick to his stomach. Pitch fell to his side, gritting his teeth.

"Quiet!" Deception placed his foot on the side of Pitch's face, and then he turned his attention back on Jamie, "I'm going to ask you…one more time." He then began pressing his foot down, a smile forming at Pitch's hiss of pain

"Jamie, my name is Jamie." the boy said softly

"Last name?" he applied more pressure

"Bennett." he spoke quickly

"Good boy." the man kicked Pitch in face, his own face twisting with pleasure at the man's grunt of pain, he then turned to leave, "Put them both in a cell. And do be careful with the kid, a human that can see spirits would be worth lots of money." He glared at Gaten, "I now have to go explain to the boss that you botched up the contract." a shroud of black smoke encircled him, then he was gone

"Come on kid." Gaten smiled as he came toward Jamie, he was surprised when Jamie pulled free of the rope and slammed his fist into his face. "Why you!" the goblin shrieked as he recoiled backwards.

"Run Jamie!" Pitch yelled at the boy

"What about you?"

"Just go now!" the Nightmare King twisted his body tripping Gaten who had gotten to his feet, "I'll be fine."

Jamie nodded; "I'll find a way to get you free." he then jumped from the van and raced to find a place to hide in the massive warehouse they had been brought to.

(At the Pole)

"First we will check out the Workshop's Library." North spoke quickly as they excited the portal

"Do you think Pitch would know anything? He had a huge library in his labyrinth."

"That is good idea Jack."

Jack beamed at the man's praise

"Anyone else wonder why Cazador hasn't come and greeted us?" Tooth asked as they made their way to Pitch's room

"Now that you mention it…" Bunny frowned, his hand going to his boomerang

As they entered the room each Guardian felt uneasy

"Pitch isn't here!" Jack exclaimed at the sight of the empty bed

"Do you think that he and Cazador went to see Jamie?" North asked

"I doubt it mate." Bunny anger sounded in his voice as he glanced at the floor, "There's blood."

A muffled whimper from the closet caught their attention, immediately the Guardians opened it. Gasps escaped each of them at the sight before them, Cazador lay bound wrist to ankle, a thick cloth pulled tightly between his teeth effectively silencing him. His brown eyes were full of tears, his breath coming out in panicked bursts.

"Cazador!" Jack quickly knelt beside him, "What happened?" he asked as he carefully removed the gag

"No member." his eyes filled with fear, "No punish Cazador." he whimpered at the thought.

The Guardians hearts melted at the sheer terror in the boy's voice

"Cazador, no one will punish you." Tooth spoke gently trying to calm him

"We need to know what happened Cazador." North said as he pushed Jack aside and used his scimitar to cut the spirits bindings.

Cazador rubbed his wrists, "Was carving gift for Small Girl while watching Man in White. Then he went on small hunt. Cazador then go to show carving, felt trespass then smelt sweet smell." he frowned, "Then Cazador wake, no can move, no can speak." he whimpered at the memory

"It's ok, you're safe now." Tooth spoke gently to the frightened boy as Jack helped him stand, though he swayed slightly from the stiffness in his legs.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

All the Guardians jumped as the angry voice of Patrick filled the room, they all turned to see the fuming Leprechaun holding the invitation they had gotten in his hand. His mismatched eyes were flashing

"Hey mate you hav…"

"I have every right to yell!" Patrick stomped into the room, "Do you not notice a trap when it's right in front of you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack looked confused

"At least you threw a wrench into the mix by not following the rules." the Leprechaun sighed as he tried to calm himself, "Sorry, I lost my temper."

"Please explain to us what is going on?" North asked

"Look, you received this invitation for one purpose, to get you all away from the Pole so they could take Pitch and Jack."

"But I went…"

"Yeah, and that was the only thing that saved your sorry ass." Patrick grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he was dragged down the hall, the others following quickly behind

"I am going to go pick up Jamie and take you both to Iris's palace. You will be safe there until I can go rescue Pitch."

"Cazador come?"

"Sure Caz." Patrick said as he noticed the tone of anxiety in the boy's voice

"Why do you need to get Jamie?"

"Call it a hunch, but a fear he might be a target too." Patrick whispered into Jack's ear, "Need I remind you; you brought him to the Pole. There could have very well been a spy that saw him."

Blue eyes widened in fear, "Oh Moon, I put him in danger!"

"I'll be back soon." a bright light filled the room as they disappeared as a rainbow enveloped them.

The other Guardians looked at each other, their minds immediately filling with worry for Pitch and Jamie, the whole reason they had come back completely forgotten.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) See, I told you it would start slow. Now it is about to explode into all out pandemonium. (I love pandas!) (For the last time Jack we aren't getting a panda!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Till Next Time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, sorry for not updating. School was nuts, plus I rewrote this chapter like five times before it seemed right ;( Anyway, Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot and are my inspiration ;)

(With Jamie)

"Come on out brat!" the voice of Grantor boomed through the room

"You can't hide from us forever." Gazan cackled, the sound of boxes being moved following

"Come on kid, we aren't going to hurt you." Gaten's voice echoed through the warehouse

_"What does he think I am, stupid?" _Jamie wondered as he crouched in the corner he had found behind the many boxes that filled the building. As he sat there he glanced at the logo, a white snake devouring a golden coin was etched into the side of the box, _"Lavia Resort…They brought us to a vacation place?" _his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breathing, he glanced up. His own breath caught at the young boy's face that was staring down at him

"Bit childish to be playing hide and seek." the boy's voice was full of laughter, his pale green eyes dancing. His silver hair fell slightly into his face; he flashed white teeth as he grinned down at the boy in front of him.

"Mischief is he over there!"

Jamie recognized the voice of Deception, brown eyes pleaded silently with the boy hovering above him

The boy cocked his head, a mischievous grin flashing, "Nope, he's not here." as he started to leave he whispered, "Just wait here, I'll be back as soon as it's clear." then he disappeared

Jamie sighed in relief; _"Should I trust him?"_ the boy decided he would, after all the boy could have told them where he was. He sighed as he shifted trying to get comfortable, something telling him he was going to be there for awhile.

(With Patrick)

"He's not here." Patrick said as they appeared in the room

"Oh thank Moon you are here!"

They all turned as Rashana came into the room, her face full of worry

"Mom, is Jamie here?"

Rashana shook her head, "I took Sophie over to her friend's house to play. When I left there and came home," her face fell, "The front door was open and he was gone. I called all his friends and he wasn't there either."

"Smell Green Skins." Cazador said as he inhaled, he frowned, "Scent says three."

"I know where they took him." Patrick spoke quickly, he turned to Rashana, "Don't worry, I'll get him back. Meanwhile, I believe that you and Sophie need to come with us to Iris's."

"I cannot leave the area of Burgess." Rashana continued at their confused looks, "Whatever Chand did to bring me back to life has bound me here. But I want you to take Sophie with you; at least she will be safe."

At that moment the little girl ran excited into the room, her face shining with laughter as she caught sight of Cazador, who immediately rippled into his wolf form. "Catch, catch!" she laughed as she threw the ball across the room, she squealed with delight as he ran after it.

"Come on you two we don't have time to play." Patrick spoke gently as Rashana scooped the little girl up

"Sophie you're going to go with Mister Patrick to his house ok?"

"Puppy coming?" her eyes brightening at the thought

_"Cazador come."_ he thought spoke to the little girl.

Sophie clapped her hands, "Yeah! We can play all day!"

Patrick smiled as he accepted her from Rashana, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she stay's safe."

"Thank you Patrick, for all you have done."

"It's nothing; these kids have grown on me."Patrick smiled as he threw the globe he had 'borrowed' from North, in the swirl of the portal they disappeared.

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King stirred as he came to, he shook his head trying to rid himself of the fog caused by Gaten knocking him out. He glanced around the cell he had been brought to. He shifted his wrists that were still bound behind his back, though now they were shackled to the wall by a length of chain. He managed to sit up and settle onto his knees; they hadn't even bothered to unbind his ankles and legs. The thing that really pissed him off however was the metal collar that had been placed around his neck. It had then been attached to a length of chain and secured to the wall.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen."

Golden eyes glared at Deception who stood outside the cell door, "Why don't you free me and test that theory."

Deception laughed, "I don't have time to play with you right now Pitch. I was just asked to make sure you were comfortable." he smirked

"I'm ok, though the room could use a bit of color."

"Always with the sarcastic comebacks." the man sneered, "I'll be bringing that child here soon to keep you company."

"Don't you dare touch him Deception."

Deception simply grinned as he turned, his footsteps echoing in the hallway

Pitch struggled against the chains for a moment, then he stopped his heart clenching as they didn't budge. A dark fear filled him at the thought of Jamie being alone and afraid.

_"You are weak, if you let me out I could give you power."_

Pitch shuddered as the voice of Darkness filled his mind, "_Thought you couldn't get out."_

_ "I can't."_ the spirit's voice tinged with hate, "_Doesn't mean I can't talk to my old pal Pitch."_

_ "Shut up, your no friend of mine."_

_"As you wish, but just know. If you ever need a bit of extra power, I'll be glad to 'help' out."_ laughter sounded as his voice faded

_"Sure you would."_ the Nightmare King let his head fall to his chest as he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to Moon that Jamie was ok.

"Hello again Pitch."

His head snapped up at the soft feminine voice, golden eyes widened at the sight of the tall woman outside the cell, "Desaray…" his voice was low

She smiled; "It's been awhile." the door creaked as she unlocked it and walked in. Her emerald green dress fell around her as she knelt in front of him. Her emerald eyes filled with anger as she gently brushed the bruises that were forming on his face.

Pitch sighed as he leaned into her caress, "I…I didn't want to leave you."

"Shhh," She cupped the sides of his face in her hands, "You told me to forget you, that you didn't deserve to have me." her eyes sparkled, "Let me show you what I thought about that." she whispered as she leaned in and placed her lips to his.

Pitch responded by leaning into her kiss, time seemed to stop as the two spirits kissed passionately. After a few minutes Pitch reluctantly had to pull away, "I've missed you…"

Desaray smiled as she brushed her golden hair from her face, "And I you." she smiled at him, "This is just like the first time we met."

Golden eyes danced, "Yeah, but last time you let me go."

Laughter echoed, "And from then on father has been the only one to hold the key to the prisoner's chains."

"Figures." he coughed slightly as he shifted his stiff body; he watched as she rose suddenly and walked from the cell. Pitch could hear her shouting at one of the guards, he grinned when she came back with a bottle of water, "I see you haven't lost any of your charm."

"Just drink it." she smiled as she knelt and held it to his lips

Pitch relished the way the liquid cooled his parched throat, "Any chance of something to eat?" he asked as she pulled it away

"Water I can get away with, but father knows how you need food to fuel your power." Her face fell, "I'm sorry."

"No, you have already risked a lot to do what you have." he grimaced slightly as she used a cloth to wipe the dried blood from the gash caused by Gantor's blow.

"I will return to you." she leaned in

Pitch closed his eyes, enjoying her kiss. Golden eyes watched as she rose and left the cell, he sighed as her footsteps echoed down the hallway. He shifted his body trying to get comfortable, though it was impossible with aching limbs and an aching heart.

(With Jamie)

"You should slow down before you drown." The boy said as he watched Jamie down a bottle of water.

"Sorry, I was really thirsty after being in the back of that hot van." Jamie said as he put the empty bottle on the table. He had been brought to resort's kitchen area by the boy. He glanced at him, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I don't know." he grinned, "I guess it's because it pisses Deception off that they haven't found you yet." He smiled; "My name is Mitch by the way." a twinkle came to his eye, "The Spirit of Mischief."

"My name is Jamie, ummm, and I'm human." he smiled as Mitch laughed

"Well I haven't ever met a human before." he frowned, "Father never lets me leave the resort."

Jamie started to say something, but was interrupted by his stomach growling, Jamie smiled sheepishly

Pale eyes brightened, "I got just the thing."

Jamie watched with curiosity as the boy grabbed a napkin from the counter and placed it over his open palm

"Watch closely." the boy then waved his hand over the napkin, "And presto!" the napkin was pulled away quickly, there in his palm an apple sat

"How did you do that!" Jamie's eyes were wide as he accepted the apple

Mitch beamed; "A magician doesn't reveal his secrets." he smiled as Jamie took a bite, "Is it good?"

Jamie nodded, "Thanks." he frowned suddenly

"What's wrong?"

"I bet Pitch is hungry too." Jamie was surprised as the boy jumped up with excitement

"Pitch is here?" he asked, pure joy in his voice

"Ummm, yeah." he looked at him, "You didn't know they were bringing him?"

Mitch pouted, "Father never tells me anything." he grabbed Jamie, "Come on let's go see him."

Before Jamie could protest he was being dragged by his hand down the hallways, the resort blurred together as they ran. He yelped as suddenly they stopped behind a large potted plant. In front of them stood large iron doors, Jamie shivered slightly at the sight of the troll that stood guard

Mitch noticed, "Don't worry," he grinned, "I got this."

Jamie watched as the boy's demeanor did a ten eighty as he approached the troll

"Hey!" the boy's voice was commanding, "And what do you think you are doing?"

The troll jumped, "Oh sorry Mischief." the creature looked confused, "What am I doing?"

"It's Mitch." his pale eyes glared, "You are supposed to be searching for the runaway human..."

The troll rubbed his head, "But Deception told me…"

"Fine, I'll go tell my dad that you didn't listen to 'him'." the boy turned, he smirked as the troll stammered

"No, no!" the troll took off, "I'll go look now."

Mitch waited till the troll was completely out of sight, he motioned for Jamie, "See, told you." he pushed the heavy doors open, grunting slightly

Jamie followed quickly behind him as they made their way down the winding stairs. The stairs spilled into a narrow hallway, Jamie cringed at the sight of the barred cell doors that lined the walls.

"Pitch," the boy called softly

"Mitch!" the voice of the Nightmare King echoed from the end of the rows of cells

Both boys raced down the hallway

"Jamie!" Pitch spoke in surprise as the two boy's stood outside his cell, "I told you to get out of here."

"And I told you I was going to find a way to free you."

Mitch smiled at the man, "It's been a long time Pitch."

Pitch laughed, "You still giving your old man fits?"

"You know it," the boy grinned

"Come on, help me get Pitch out." Jamie said as he looked around for the cell key

The boy shook his head, "Sorry Jamie, can't" he continued when Jamie looked at him, "I can't go against my dad."

"Why?"

"Because then he would be grounded for the rest of his immortal life." a dark voice said from behind them

"Deception!" Mitch jumped as the man pushed him aside

Jamie cried out as Deception grabbed his arm, he struggled against the man's vice like grip.

"Leave him alone!" Pitch strained against his restraints

The man ignored him as he pulled a key from his pocket with his free hand, "Now stay in here like a good little prisoner." the cell door creaked as it was opened. Deception roughly dragged Jamie into Pitch's cell. He grabbed a shackle that was attached to chain extending from the floor of the cell; he threw the boy to the hard ground, and quickly snapped the shackle on one of his ankles. He acted as if he were going to kick him, Deception laughed as the boy whimpered and curled in on himself

"I'm going to kill you Deception, if it is the last thi..." Pitch doubled over as a fist slammed into his stomach

Deception smirked at him, "Try threatening me when you aren't on your knees." he then turned fierce blue eyes on the boy who was standing outside the cell with his head down, "And as for you Mischief…" he slammed the cell shut as he grabbed Mitch by the arm, "Let's go have a little 'talk' with daddy." the two disappeared in black smoke.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I am loving hearing from you and reading your comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for all the reviews :) I am loving all you support you guys are giving this story and I am glad you are liking it. Disclaimer characters that are mine are mine; all others belong to their respectful owners. Story is mine too. Please enjoy.

(With Patrick)

Blue eyes widened at the sight of the enormous palace that stretched skyward, the diamond walls glistened in the setting sunlight. He gawked at the golden gates as they opened revealing an emerald green sea of grass, a marble pathway led from the gate up to the palace stairs. A forest of ancient trees could be seen in the distance, the sounds of creatures echoing within it.

"Come on Jack" Patrick grinned at the boy's open mouth.

"Man in Green have nice place to hunt." Cazador remarked as he caught sight of the forest.

Jack rolled his eyes as they made their way up the path; trust Cazador to be oblivious to the grandeur in front of him.

"That I do Caz." the Leprechaun laughed as they began up the stairs

"Halt. State your business."

Jack startled as one of the golden warrior statues moved and faced them.

"Calm down, it's me." Patrick rolled his eyes at the statue

"State your business." the statue reached for its sword

"I am the Spirit of Luck, husband of Iris, been living here for the past few centuries." the Leprechaun huffed

"You may enter." the warrior turned and fell back into the position it originally was

"You always have that kind of welcome?" Jack laughed as Patrick pushed the large limestone doors open.

"Pretty much, though usually I just use the rainbow and go straight into the palace. But with Sophie, I had to use the front door."

"Patrick! I told you to tell me when you were going to bring gues…" the woman stopped as she caught sight of Sophie, "Oh my goodness, is this Rashana's daughter?"

Sophie smiled as the woman took her from Patrick, "I'm Sophie, I'm three." the little girl smiled as she held up three fingers

Iris smiled at her, "I'm Iris, and I like to believe I'm still 27."

"More like in her thousands…" Patrick whispered to Jack

Jack laughed as the Leprechaun yelped as he was hit in the arm

Iris glared at him, "Should I tell them about how I met you?"

Patrick shook his head, "That's ok dear." he smiled, "Do you think they could stay here for a bit?"

"What's wrong?" her face filled with worry

"Pitch and Jamie have been taken." his eyes hardened, "And I plan to get them back."

"I know you will Patrick." she spoke softly, she then added "Of course they can stay; they will be safe here with my golden army guarding the palace."

"Cazador stay too?" the boy asked as he rippled into his human form as the woman turned to take Sophie down the hall

Iris smiled at him, "Of course you can, you need to watch over them correct?" she motioned for him to follow

"Thank Golden Wings." the boy smiled as he bounded after her

"Jack, go get something to eat, Iris makes a mean dish." Patrick said as he caught sight of the winter spirit standing still

"I want to go help Pitch and Jamie."

"No, Jack. You are to stay here where you are safe."

"But they're my brothers Patrick!"

"It would be too dangerous Jack." the Leprechaun shook his head

"I'm stronger now Patrick and I have my staff." blue eyes glared, "I defeated Death if you don't remember."

"I know you did Jack, but I am not going to hand deliver you into another dangerous situation."

Jack glared, and then his shoulders sunk, "It's just that I want to help."

Patrick patted him on the back, "I know kid, and don't worry I'll bring them both back." he was caught off guard as Jack threw his arms around him.

"Thank you Patrick."

"I gotta go." the Leprechaun said as he smiled and gently pushed Jack away

Jack watched as he disappeared in a burst of colored light. The winter spirit smiled as he glanced down at the globe in his hand, "I'll see you there." he quickly threw the globe and stepped through the portal.

(With Pitch)

"Are you cold?" Pitch asked as he felt Jamie shiver. The boy was leaning as close to him as he could, the chain stretched as far as it would go.

"A little bit." he couldn't help the shudder that rippled through him as a cold draft drifted through the hard stones.

Pitch grimaced as he shifted his body, "Hey! The kid is going to get sick if you don't get him something to keep him warm!" the Nightmare King yelled at the troll standing guard outside the cell

"Don't care." the troll spoke without turning around

"Well you should care you lummox!"

Pitch grinned as the voice of Desaray echoed down the hall; "She's a friend." he spoke quietly when he saw the fear in Jamie's eyes

Jamie watched as a woman walked in front of the bars, he eyed her suspiciously as she opened the door

"Go get a blanket." she glared at the troll, who immediately left to get the item. She smiled at Jamie, "So you are the little human who has caused so much trouble."

Jamie glared at her, "Well, you brought me here in the first place."

Desaray looked at Pitch in shock, "I didn't think humans could see us?"

Pitch smiled, "Jamie is a special boy."

Jamie scooted away from her as she knelt in front of them

"I'm not going to hurt you." she smiled trying to reassure him, "I'm Desaray, the Spirit of Desire. I'm a friend of Pitch."

Jamie glanced at Pitch, "If you're such a friend why don't you let us go?"

"Desaray doesn't have the key to our chains Jamie."

"Here you are Desire." the troll spoke as it returned and handed her the requested item

"Here child." she smiled as she placed the blanket over the boy's shoulder.

"So, how did you meet Pitch?" Jamie asked as he pulled the blanket around himself

Emerald eyes glanced at the smirking Nightmare King, "I met him here in this very cell, he had been taken prisoner by Deception after he interfered with a contract."

"Deception had been hired to kill Patrick," Pitch spoke up, "I just happened to disagree with him."

Desaray laughed, "And Deception didn't take too kind to you either as I recall."

Pitch shrugged, "It might have had something to do with the scythe I slammed into his shoulder."

"Anyway," she laughed, "I came down to check on Mitch who had been visiting often." her emerald eyes drifted with memory, "The moment I saw Pitch, I knew I had found my soul mate."

Pitch shifted uneasily at her words, his heart pounding as the memory of their first meeting filled his mind. Golden eyes closed, "I remember you were wearing a sapphire sequined dress, with a silver butterfly in your hair."

Desaray laughed, "And you wore only a pair of blue jeans, a torn black shirt, and chains."

"Hey, I wasn't aware when I got knocked in the head that I'd be going on a date."

Jamie laughed, "You dated her while you were here?"

Pitch laughed, "Not really, kid." he smiled at her, "I just count that night as our first date."

"That night I talked with Pitch for hours, he told me all about his life and the tragedies that he had been through." her eyes glanced sympathetically at him

"I wanted you to know exactly what you were falling in love with." Pitch spoke quietly; "In case you didn't want a mons…" he stopped as she placed a finger to his lips

"Don't, I told you that night you are not a monster." she glared at him

Pitch smiled as he kissed her finger, "If you say so."

Desaray rolled her eyes as she smiled

"So why did you leave him?" Jamie asked

Desaray's smile faded, "I didn't, he left me."

Jamie looked at Pitch with surprise

"I…I left to protect her Jamie." the Nightmare King stared into Desaray's eyes, he took a breath, "And because I was scared."

Emerald eyes filled with confusion, "What do you mean Pitch?"

He shifted slightly, "I was afraid Desaray, afraid of love, afraid of the feelings you awoke within me." golden eyes filled with anguish, "But mostly I was afraid of destroying your future, I overheard you talking about how you had been engaged to be married before you met me."

Desaray surprised him by wrapping him in an embrace, "Oh you stupid man." she leaned close to his face "I could have helped you with your fear," she whispered in his ear, she smiled as he shuddered

"But you were eng…"

She pulled back, "Father had arranged for me to marry Deception," she smiled at his expression, "Why else do you think he holds such grudge against you still."

Pitch was about to say something when footsteps echoed, golden eyes narrowed as Gaten stood in front of the cell

"Boss figured you'd be here," the goblin smirked, "He wants you to say your goodbyes Desire, Pitch here will be gone at five; he's scheduled to be sent to his new owner."

"I promise I will kill you Gaten." Pitch's voice was full of loathing, "I will kill you without hesitation for kidnapping Jamie and causing him pain."

"You should save that anger Pitch, I hear your new 'master' is quite cruel." the goblin cackled as he left. "Come on Desire

She rose and followed him, glancing back with sorrow filled eyes at Pitch. Then she was gone.

Pitch sank back onto his knees, his head falling to his chest, "I never can catch a break."

Jamie stared at him; he was used to Pitch always trying to comfort him. Brown eyes narrowed, "Come on Pitch, it's not over yet. The Guardians are looking for us and I know they will find us."

Pitch glanced at him, he smiled, "You're right kid."

(With the Guardians)

"You sure Sophie will be safe?" Bunnymund asked the Leprechaun who just moments ago had appeared in the room with them

Patrick smiled, "Jack and Sophie will be perfectly safe at Iris's. Her golden army stand guard twenty-four seven outside the palace."

Bunny sighed in relief, "That takes a load off my mind mate."

"I thought you were going to go get Pitch after you dropped them off?" North spoke as he stood from his chair

"I'm brave, but not stupid." the Leprechaun laughed, "I wouldn't go into that place without backup if you paid me."

"Oye, then this guy must be one tough customer." Bunny said as he rose to his feet as well

Patrick nodded, "You have no idea."

"And you are certain they will be there?" North asked as he grabbed his scimitars

Patrick nodded, "I'm certain," his eyes narrowed, "We need to be prepared for anything."

Bunnymund looked at him, "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"I just have a feeling that there is something deeper than just a simple kidnapping going on here."

"You think that whoever took Pitch and Jamie is working for someone?"

Patrick nodded, "Of course they are, question is. Who is their employer working for?" he furrowed his brow, "And that my dear friends is what we are going to find out."

"Anything that we should be aware of before we go?" North asked as Patrick placed another knife into his vest

The Leprechaun grinned, "Just let me do all the talking."

(With Jack)

_"Ok, where is Patrick?"_ the winter spirit wondered as he crept silently through the vast warehouse. He gripped his staff tight as his footsteps echoed softly, _"I asked the globe to take me to Pitch at the resort, why did it open up here?" _ He glanced around; it was then that he noticed the large metal door at the opposite end of the warehouse. He crouched behind a white moving van as the door began to open.

"Yeah, boss said we have to get them out of here pronto." a goblin was talking to the two others that followed behind him, "He's pissed because the Guardians left before they were supposed to." the goblin cackled, "He broke Thran's neck for not telling him sooner."

"Yeah, I heard that Thran was flirting with a water sprite when he was suppose to be watching them." the other goblin laughed as well

"You two go get them and I'll fill up the van." the first goblin ordered the other two

"Do we have to? Pitch scares me Gaten." the goblins shivered, "I feel like at any moment he's going to kill me."

_"You're not too far off." _Jack thought as he watched them, his blue eyes widened as they caught a glimpse of cell bars off to the side just before the door close, "_I bet Pitch and Jamie are there." _

"Grow a set Gazan, Pitch will be in chains. There is no way he can hurt you."

"What about his sand, that can hurt you."

Gaten rolled his eyes, "Imbecile, as long as he is bound he can't form his weapon," he smirked, "Besides, he doesn't have enough energy to do much anyway. Isn't that right Gozon"

Gozon nodded as he agreed

"Ok fine, but you are the one that has to move him." Gazan frowned

Gaten rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just gas up the van and get them loaded up before the boss has our heads."

Jack held his breath as the goblins passed the van he was hiding under and rounded the corner of the mountain of boxes. The winter spirit quickly crawled from under the van and dashed to the door.

"Hey! It's Frost!" Gaten's voice rang through the warehouse

Jack grabbed the door knob, he cursed as it wouldn't turn,_ Figures, locked."_ he turned and faced the three goblins coming towards him, "One of you guys mind telling me where the key is?"

"Oh, you mean this key?" Gaten spoke as he twirled a set of keys around his finger

Jack smiled, "And they say that goblins aren't helpful." he held his staff toward them, "Now hand them over."

"Make me, there's only one of you and three of us."

Blue eyes sparkled, "Actually, there's only two."

Gazan frowned as he counted, "No, there's thr…" he screamed as he was suddenly encased in a block of ice.

Jack smiled, "Like I said, two." his smile faded as he glared at the two remaining goblins, "Now, unless you want to wind up waiting to defrost like your friend there I suggest you hand over those keys."

Gaten growled, "You little brat." yellow eyes widened as ice blasted Gozon and froze him as well

"One," the winter spirit laughed at the goblins furious expression

Gaten jumped to the side as a blast of ice flew just inches from his head, "You know Frost, you're pretty good." the goblin flipped over another blast; he smirked as he landed, "But I'm really good at my job too."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" the boy laughed as he shot another blast at the creature

Gaten smirked as he ducked under the oncoming ice, "Distraction."

"Wha…" was all he had time to say before pain exploded in his head as something slammed into the back of it.

Evil Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I rewrote this chapter at least three times before I got it how I wanted, ugh, then it got deleted T-T I almost died. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, Till Next Time


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, thank you for all the reviews :) Sorry for not updating, this week is going to be nuts so I may not be able to update as often (Stupid school) But anyway, I promise to update as soon as I can. Please enjoy ;)

Blue eyes rolled as the winter spirit fell heavily to the concrete floor; his vision swam as he fought to stay conscious. Instinctively he tried to roll over and blast whoever had attacked him.

"Not happening." a deep voice echoed

A foot slammed down onto Jack's hand that gripped his staff, the winter spirit screamed as he felt the bones in his right hand shatter. His mind reeled with the new pain clearing the fog caused by the earlier blow; he panicked as he was lifted into the air by his hoodie. Blue eyes filled with terror at the large troll that now had him in its grasp.

Yellow eyes gleamed at the sight of the staff that lay on the ground where it had slipped from the boy's broken hand, "Try your little trick on me brat." he sneered as he kicked the staff across the floor.

"Grantor here is the muscle of the group, if you haven't already figured that out." the goblin sneered at the winter spirit who was cradling his broken hand as he hung from the trolls grip. "I'll be right back Grantor."

"So you have the bait, the muscle…" Jack smirked as the goblins footsteps faded, "But not the brains. I guess two out of three is better than nothing." the boy cried out as he was flung to the ground.

"Shut up!" the troll placed his foot on Jack's back, "Say one more thing…"

Jack knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, "One more thi…" he cried out as Grantor kicked him hard in his face

"You're just like Pitch!" the troll roared

"Don't worry; I got just the thing for him."

Jack tried to look at the goblin, but couldn't as Grantor placed his knee into his back. He struggled as the troll grabbed his ankles and pulled them together, he cried out as Grantor squeezed them. A tearing sound echoed and Jack could feel something sticky being wrapped around his bare ankles. He yelped as the troll removed his knee and grabbed his thin wrists and the same thing happened.

"Now make sure he can't go anywhere, I'm going to tell the boss we now have Frost." Grantor said as he stood up and quickly made his way to the door

"Just wait a bit brat, I need to defrost my bros." the goblin walked off

Jack glanced at his ankles; he frowned at the sight of the black duct tape that now encircled them. He hissed in pain as his broken hand moved as he tried to twist his wrists free.

"I could just leave them like this." Gaten's voice laughed as he returned, he glanced at Jack who was glaring at him, "But then they wouldn't get to thank you for freezing them.

"I was happy to help." Jack said as the ice shattered as Gaten slammed a hammer into it.

"C..c…can I p…please go g…get a blanket?" Gazan shook as the ice fell from him

"Yeah," Gaten said as he broke Gozon out, "Both of you go get warmed up," he grinned at Jack, "I'll finish tying up the brat, and then I'll grab the other two."

Gazan kicked the boy as he passed smiling at his grunt of pain; Gozon however was too concerned about getting warm to even give the winter spirit a second glance

Jack glared at them as they disappeared through the door, he yelped as Gaten grabbed his legs, he cringed at the sound of the tape tearing, "You sure you're using enough?" Jack asked as he felt the tape being circled around his legs.

"Can't ever use too much tape." the goblin sneered as he grabbed the boy's wrists, his eyes flashing with pleasure at his cry of pain as he purposely squeezed the winter spirit's broken hand. He then wrapped tape around the boy's arms.

"I hope you know that when I get free you will pay for this right?" Jack spoke through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure. Whatever makes you feel better." the goblin pulled him to a sitting position.

Blue eyes glared at the smirking goblin, "You know you look like the butt end of a frog."

Yellow eyes flashed, "I believe you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

Jack's eyes widened as Gaten tore a long strip of tape from the roll; he pulled back as the goblin leaned toward him.

The goblin grabbed the winter spirit's hair, yanking his head forward. He placed the tape over the boy's mouth, "Now see," he grinned as he smoothed it down, "Isn't that better?"

The winter spirit simply glared at him, he whimpered as the goblin dragged him to the back of the van. He shivered slightly as Grantor walked up and smiled down at him.

"Help me get him into the van." the goblin said as he climbed into the back

A muffled cry escaped from the boy as the troll roughly grabbed him and tossed him into the van. He grunted as his body hit the floorboard, he struggled as Gaten dragged him to the back.

"Now, I owe you for you trying to blast me don't I?"

Blue eyes filled with fear at the sound of pure delight in the creature's voice, he whimpered as his staff was tossed to the goblin.

"This will only hurt for a sec." Gaten cackled as he reared back and brought the staff crashing down onto the winter spirits head.

_"Jamie, Pitch I failed." _was his last thought before blue eyes closed as he slipped into blackness

(With the Guardians)

"Welcome to Lavia Resort, can I help you?" the wood nymph smiled as she batted her eyes

"Yes, we are here to see your employer." Patrick's voice was full of charm

"Oh, are you his 5:00?" the nymph smiled as she checked the log book, "It is only 3:00…"

"I understand it is a bit ahead of schedule, and I don't mind waiting…" he smiled at her

"Oh no Mister Nehebkau, I will call him now." she picked up the phone

Patrick turned and whispered to the others; "When we get in there, let me do all the talking. And be prepared to fight if things go south." he turned back as the nymph hung up the phone.

"He says he will gladly see you now."

"Thank you so much." the Leprechaun smiled at her as he and the other Guardians made their way up the stairs.

"Who is Nehebkau?" North asked as they followed Patrick up the winding stairs

Patrick shrugged, "Don't know, Sandy would though." he glanced at the two Guardians behind him, "Where are Tooth and Sandy?"

"They had to get caught up on their work; they didn't want to, but me and North told them that we would contact them if we needed them." Bunny said he glanced around for any sign of danger

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, they have been spending a lot of time at the Pole lately."

"We can ask him when we get back."North looked at Bunny, "My friend, relax."

"How can you tell me to relax?" the pooka asked annoyed, "We are potentially walking into a fight for our lives."

"Both of you cool it." Patrick spoke as they came to the top of the stairs, he stared at the imposing iron doors, "Remember, just let me do the talking."

The two Guardians nodded as the Leprechaun pushed open the heavy doors.

What they saw was not what they expected. In front of them was a large executive like office. There was a large desk made of distinguished looking ebony wood. In front of the desk was a large black office chair that was apparently meant for the real 5:00 client. Facing away from the Guardians was a large black leather chair with stitches of gold and a large golden 'G' was emblazoned upon its back. The chair turned slowly as the Guardians stared with anticipation.

A large muscular man with ebony skin locked eyes with Patrick as he puffed on a large cigar that smelled of lavender. "You're not my 5:00…" He said calmly as he snapped his fingers.

Two large trolls came into the room carrying a solid diamond chair each and sat them down neatly next to the already present guest chair.

"Please, have a seat." The man said as he stared forward with the face of a gambler. "I insist." He said to the hesitation of his guest.

This time the Guardians did as they were told.

"So what brings you to my humble abode…" The man said taking a long drag from his cigar and releasing it into the Leprechaun's face who was sitting in the middle chair. "…'Brother_' _"he said as venomously as possible.

Bunny and North's eyes almost popped out of their heads, but they managed to keep their resolve at this news.

Patrick gave a slight cough. "Just wanted to see how my most beloved little brother Greed is doing." Patrick said flashing a striking grin revealing every drop of sarcasm that dripped from his teeth.

A laugh that could split mountains or stop an old widow's heart echoed through the large office. "Haven't lost a bit of your charm have you Patty?" Greed said as his brother flinched at his long forgotten nickname.

"No but it looks like you've lost some hairline, stress much?" Patrick said as the brother comeback battle raged on.

Bunny and North could sense that they were in the presence of something that many people never live to see twice; a conversation between the Spirits of Greed and Luck, the Keepers of Fortune.

Greed simply leaned back in his large chair and ran his hand across his scalp feeling what little white hair he had left. "This is clearly not a social call…" He said as he put the end of the cigar on his tongue and put it out and placed it in the ruby ashtray on the desk. "… So what does the great Spirit of Luck need from my insignificant operation?" Greed said as a smile crept its way onto his face as smoke began to billow from his mouth slowly and rise to the ceiling though the cigar was long gone. His blue eyes began to flicker like a lighter flame as the temperature in the room began to rise.

Sweat began to bead on Patrick's brow as he stared into his brother's wildfire eyes. "I'm looking for my friend…" Patrick gave a small cough. "… Pitch."

The temperature in the room returned to normal as Greed relaxed in his throne. "Can't say that I have seen him." Greed said as the smoke subsided as well. "How is he doing by the way?" Greed grinned as Patrick slammed his hands on the desk and rose, the other Guardians did the same.

"I'm so # $%ing tired of this!" Patrick said as Greed simply stared at him. "I know for a fact you kidnapped Pitch!"

Greed rose from his chair to full height which towered over all three of the people in front of him.

"Oye, North let me stand on your shoulders mate so I can get eye level with this bloke." Bunny whispered as Greed towered over them.

Greed's sapphire eyes looked down from their perch in his broad skull as he steadied his breathing. "And this is why your still so small time 'big' brother." Greed's crooked grin returned. "No manners at all."

"How about you let us take a look around then, if you wouldn't be minding." North said trying to sound as polite as possible.

Greed swept his hands, "Please my good sir, by all means, search the place"

"You are too kind." Patrick said as he flipped his coin into the air, "Oops," he smirked as he let the coin hit the ground. Mismatched eyes followed it as the coin rolled toward the door, "I believe I need to follow it." he laughed at his brother's angry expression

"Of course." Greed ground out his words, "Please let me know if you need any assistance."

Patrick waved as he hurried after the coin that had slipped through crack in the door, North and Bunny quickly following after him.

Greed watched them go, then he pressed a button on the intercom on the desk, "Lillian, get Deception up here now!"

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King started as he heard the door that led to warehouse slam open, he watched as Gazan and Gozon hurried by the cell, both of them shivering uncontrollably, _"Wonder what happened to them?" _

"They looked like they were freezing." Jamie commented as he shifted

"Now that you mention it…" Pitch tried to think of what it could mean

Jamie's eyes brightened, "You think that Jack is here?"

"I hope not." golden eyes filled with concern

"I bet he came with the Guardians!" the boy continued getting excited

Pitch shook his head at the boy, "You never stop believing do you?"

Jamie smiled, "Of course not, as long as you believe in something you won't fall for anything."

"You think that up on your own?" Pitch raised an eyebrow

"I wish, dad told me that a long time ago." the boy laughed, "He's the one who tells me stories about the Guardians."

"Did he ever tell stories about me?" the Nightmare King asked quietly, fearing the answer

Jamie thought a bit, "Actually, he did." he glanced at Pitch, "Dad used to say that even though you brought nightmares and fear that sometimes fear was a good thing. He said that you had simply gotten lost from your original duty and that it was taking time for you to find your way." the boy frowned, "Now that I think about it, dad seems to know a lot about you…"

"He probably read the mythology on me while overseas, ummm, other cultures tend to write about me more." Pitch glanced at Jamie hoping his b.s. had worked.

Jamie laughed, "That would make sense, dad loves to read."

Pitch started to speak but stopped as the door opened and slammed again, this time heavy footsteps echoing. He narrowed his eyes at Grantor and Gaten as they stood outside the cell

"You two ready to go?" Gaten grinned as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell

"You can't tell me that you are taking Jamie too?" Pitch was terrified of what a spirit that wanted him would do to Jamie

"I know you are anxious to get to your new master Pitch, but we are having to change plans a bit." the goblin laughed, "It would seem you guys get to hang at our hideout in the Sandstone Desert."

"What's wrong? Your boss decide you guys are stinking up his resort?" Pitch's head swam as Grantor slammed the hilt of his ax upside it

Gaten narrowed his eyes, "For your information, the boss is afraid that the Guardians will get wise and come looking here." he sneered at the look of hope that came to Jamie's face, "Once you leave here they'll never find you, there are few people that know where our hideout is."

Jamie scooted away from him as the goblin came toward him, "I'm warning you, don't come near me."

"Oh, and what are you goin…" he backpedaled as Jamie kicked him between the legs. The goblins eyes bugled as he doubled over, "You… lit…tle brat!"

Grantor's rumbling laughter echoed, "Who knew humans were so feisty." he grabbed the boy by the shirt and lifted him up, he narrowed his eyes, "If you know what's good for you however, you won't try anything with me."

Jamie whimpered, he felt the shackle being removed from his ankle. He was then placed on the ground, he yelped as the troll pulled his wrists behind his back and tied them together.

"Leave..him alone." Pitch shook his head trying to clear his vision, he coughed as Gaten yanked on the chain that was attached to his collar, he glared at him.

"Just shut up." the goblin said as he unlocked the chains that held Pitch to the wall. He motioned to Grantor, "You bring Pitch, and I'll take the kid."

"You sure you can handle him?" the troll laughed as he grabbed the chains encircling Pitch's arms and dragged the man from the cell

Gaten glared at Jamie, who looked back at him with defiance, "If he tries anything else I'm certain a few broken bones won't diminish his value…"

Brown eyes filled with fear, he allowed himself to be pushed roughly out of the cell. He jumped as black smoke rose from the floor and Deception appeared, his face frantic

"What's wrong?" Gaten asked as the man grabbed Jamie and held him under his arm as he carried the struggling boy quickly toward the door

"The Guardians are here!" the man shouted, "Greed's gamble on them not thinking to look here went south. We have to get them out now!" he slammed open the door that Grantor had just walked through.

"You coming with us?" Grantor asked as he unceremoniously tossed Pitch into the back of the van. He then turned and took Jamie from the man; he placed the boy into the van and grinned at him as he slammed the door down.

Deception shook his head, "I'll have to catch up, boss has asked me to take Desire and Mischief to another location" he spat on the ground, "It would seem that Desire is still in love with the shadow filth and Mischief is well…Mischief." he glared at them, "Don't screw this up, if this deal goes bad it will be all our heads."

"Gotcha," Gaten said as his brothers climbed into the cab of the van, as Grantor started the engine, "Tell the boss he can count on us." he then climbed in after his brothers.

Deception rolled his eyes as the van screeched off; he then turned and walked quickly back into the building

Please review and let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys :) Till Next Time


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys thank you for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you. Disclaimer, I own only my characters and the story…all other characters belong to their respectful owners. Please Enjoy.

(With the Guardians)

"Come on you two, keep up!" the Leprechaun shouted as he chased after the coin as it rolled down the stairs.

"Why in bloody hell are we chasing after a coin instead of beating the information out of that guy?"

Patrick glanced back at him, "Greed would mop the floor with all three of us," he continued at Bunnymund's huff, "Besides, this is quicker. My coin is blessed by Iris, it's lucky." he smiled as it rolled into the resort and down the hallway.

North frowned, "Where is it taking us?" the Spirit of Wonder glanced around the hallway, "I do not remember this place."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, this is the part of the resort that is off limits to guests."

"Problem mates." Bunny commented as the coin rolled between the legs of a troll and through a crack in the iron doors behind him

Patrick straightened his shoulders as he walked causally up to the troll, "Hello my good man."

"You aren't suppose to be here." the troll growled as he stepped forward

"I'm just looking for my coin that got away from me, you wouldn't happen to have seen it would you?"

"No, and I suggest you get back to where you came fro…" the troll's eyes rolled as a boomerang slammed into the side of his head. The hallway resounded as the troll fell heavily to the floor, out cold

"Nice throw Bunny." Patrick laughed as they stepped over the creature and proceeded through the doors. They raced down the winding stairs; Patrick sighed with relief as he caught sight of the coin as it rolled from the last step and continued down the damp hallway.

"A bit odd to have in a resort." North commented as they passed the cells

Patrick didn't reply as he saw the coin turn and roll into the last cell, he rushed forward his eyes narrowing at the lengths of chains still attached to the wall. Mismatched eyes glinted with anger at the blood he saw staining the ground.

"Are they here?" Bunny asked as he and North caught up to him

"I don't understand…" the Leprechaun said as he went to pick up the coin that had come to rest at the wall. As he leaned down he noticed a pattern on the wall, he looked closer. His eyes widened as he made out a four leaf clover made of sand.

"Now what do we do!" the pooka said as he paced, "We don't have any other leads."

"That is where you are wrong Bunny." Patrick smiled as he knelt and put out his hand toward the sand; he leaned close to it and whispered, "Snake Eyes."

The Guardians watched as the sand on the wall rippled, it flowed from the stone and then began to encircle Patrick's hand. They looked at him curious as he rose, the sand rotating around his hand.

"Pitch left me a way to find them." he grinned at them, "I'll explain it later." He quickly ran from the cell and out the doors.

The Guardians followed after him quickly

They all stopped as the door at the end of the hall opened on its own, a man walking quickly through it. Blue eyes narrowed when he saw them, "Shit!"

"Not even a hello first Deception?" Patrick smirked at the man's angry expression

"How the hell did you get down here Patrick?" the man said as he glared

"Just lucky I guess." the Leprechaun shrugged, he narrowed his eyes, "Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking Pitch back with me."

Deception sneered, "Haven't seen him." he was caught off guard as Patrick slammed his fist into his face. The man backpedaled holding his nose, "Damn it, Patrick! Did you have to hit me in the face?"

"Where is Pitch?" he lowered his eyes, "And Jamie."

The sound of a van screeching off resounded from behind the door, Deception laughed, "Seems your luck ran out on this one Patrick."

Patrick didn't respond as he pushed past him and ran out the door, he cursed as he caught sight of the tail lights of a white van.

"Are they here?" Bunny asked as he and North followed

"We missed them by a few minutes; Deception stalled us just long enough…" he frowned, "Damn it kid!" Patrick shouted as he caught sight the still melting ice, he checked his pocket he cursed again at the missing globe.

"What's wrong?" Bunny stopped as he too caught sight of the ice, his eyes narrowed, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, the idiot pick pocketed the globe I took from North and came here." the Leprechaun spoke angrily, "And ten to one says that they took him as well." he motioned to the tire tracks on the concrete, "They are traveling by van, since they can't use a spirit mode of transport."

"Why can't they?" North asked

"Goblins and trolls are not spirits, they are mythical beings." Patrick said as he summoned the rainbow, "That gives us an advantage, as soon as we get back to the Pole and figure out where they have taken them we can get there quick."

The warehouse lit up with light as the three were enveloped in brightness, then the warehouse was empty.

(With Pitch)

Jamie knelt beside the Nightmare King, "Pitch are you ok?" he fell to floor as the van took off.

Pitch nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," he glanced at him, "Are you hurt?"

Jamie didn't answer as his eyes caught sight of something in the back of the van, his eyes widened as he recognized what it was, "Jack!" the boy rushed to his friend

"Jack," Pitch raised his head trying to see, "What is he doing here?!"

"I don't know, but he's hurt Pitch!" the boy knelt beside the winter spirit his eyes filling with concern at the blood running down the side of his face from the wound on his head. He frowned at the black tape that encircled his wrists and ankles, as well as his arms and legs. "Jack, Jack you have to wake up!" he nudged his friend with his shoulder trying to wake him, the winter spirit simply rolled onto his back from his efforts. Jamie's eyes rimmed with tears at the sight of the blackening bruise on his pale face, and the black tape that covered his mouth.

"What's wrong Jamie?" the Nightmare King called as he twisted his body trying to make his way to them

"I don't know Pitch!" Jamie was panicking, "He's not waking up."

"Is he breathing?" his voice was tinged with fear

Jamie watched the winter spirits chest rise and fall slowly, "Yeah he's breathing."

Pitch sighed in relief, "Ok, that's a good sign." he grunted as he made it to them, "Let me look," the man managed to twist himself up onto his knees with Jamie's help. Golden eyes narrowed at the sight of the bound and gagged winter spirit. His focus shifted to the still bleeding gash on the boy's head, "He's been knocked out."

"Can't you do anything?" Jamie asked as he knelt beside Pitch his eyes trained on Jack

Pitch shook his head, "Not at the moment, all we can do is wait for him to wake up." the Nightmare King said as he lay against the wall, he managed to get Jack's head into his lap.

"How'd they get him?" Jamie asked as he too sat against the wall, he laid his head against Pitch's shoulder.

Pitch shook his head, "There's no telling Jamie, but if I were a betting man. I would say he came here on his own to help us."

"Why would he do that!" Jamie stared at his friend, "He knew how dangerous it was."

"When it comes to family and friends, sometimes we tend to let our emotions get the better of us Jamie." Pitch glanced down at his brother; he cringed at the blood that stained his white hair.

Jamie closed his eyes, "I just hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too Jamie." the Nightmare King sighed, his heart willing his brother to be ok.

(With Greed)

"Your father would be so disappointed with you Desire." he spoke to the woman standing in front of him.

"I am able to make my own choices." she glared at him defiantly, "Envy was the one who wanted me to marry Deception, not me."

Greed rubbed the bridge of his nose, "When I took you as my daughter when your father died I promised him I would look after you as if you were my own."

"And I appreciate all you have done for me," she placed her hand on his arm, "But you cannot change me, my heart belongs to Pitch whether you approve or not."

Greed smirked as he placed his large ebony hand on her thin one, "What am I going to do with you, little gem?"

Desaray smiled at his nickname for her, she started to reply when Deception burst into the room.

"Patrick almost found them boss!" the man spoke as he held his still bleeding nose

"Did he?" Greed narrowed his eyes, as the temperature began to rise

"No, no, no!" the man panicked, "He never saw them boss so he can't prove they were here."

Greed relaxed into his chair, "You dodged a bullet on that… a very deadly, well aimed bullet, that no one would care to know the origin of."

Deception shuddered at Greed's implied threat

"Sir, ummm, Mister Nehebkau is here to see you." the wood nymph was obviously embarrassed from her earlier mistake.

"Send him up, Lillian." he turned to Desaray, "Go to the resort in mountains, I don't want you here with this client."

"You know your betting on the losing team; don't underestimate the power of Pitch and the Guardians, not to mention your brother."Desaray glanced at him, "Please be careful. If I were to lose you…"

"I can handle myself." the man smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Go now." Greed watched her leave, he sighed, "Deception are you sure that Mischief is safe at the resort?"

"I delivered him there personally sir." the man spoke quickly

"Good." his face became serious as the iron doors opened revealing a tall figure completely cloaked in a dark red cloak, black two-headed snakes embroidered on the fabric encircled it. Greed frowned at the hood that obscured the man's face, "So nice to finally meet you Mister Nehebkau." he held his hand out to him.

The man simply ignored him, "Where is the sarcophagus?" his voice whispered

Greed withdrew his hand, "It has been placed in the museum…"

"And you are sure it will be secure there until my master have need of it?"

"Of course, if it is one thing I can assure it is the security of my client's orders."

"Excellent, where is the rest of his order?"

"We had a bit of a situation and had to move them to a more secure location… I am willing to take a third of our originally agreed price for the inconvenience."

"That is actually perfect; I need you to get him the third mortal child of Moon as well."

Greed raised an eyebrow, "He is aware of my policy on changing contracts."

"He will triple the price."

"Now that changes everything." the man smiled as he leaned into his chair, "Who is the target?"

"That I do not know." his voice became dark, "But the other children do."

Greed snapped his fingers, "Deception, go find out the location of our newest guest."

"Does it matter how I find out my information?" the man asked cruel pleasure etched in his voice

Greed glanced at the cloaked man

"He does not care if they are damaged, just as long as their hearts are still beating." the man's voice held a vindictive tone

Deception smiled as black smoke enveloped him, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Nehebkau spoke as he turned to leave, "You know Greed, my master has always enjoyed the finer things in life. And Desire is as fine as they come"

Greed narrowed his eyes

"He is looking for a bride…" the man suddenly found himself slammed to the desk, Greed's massive hand crushing his wind pipe

"It would be wise for you to remember that you are not my client." his voice low as his sapphire eyes flickered, "Therefore your life is technically mine, I own everything in this business." Greed released the surprised man as the temperature spike subsided.

Nehebkau coughed as he was released, "I will tell my master that it is no then." he spoke as his forked tongue flickered as he retreated from the room.

"Most wise…" Greed said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and lit up his fourth cigar this morning.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. Please think of me tomorrow…big test 0-0! Thank you guys again for all your support, keep those comments coming. Till next time


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews :) I love reading your thoughts and comments. I did really well on my test ;) thank you for all your luck you sent my way. Please enjoy.

(With Jack)

Blue eyes blinked open, dim light filled his vision, he groaned and shut his eyes as his head began to pound.

"Jack."

His eyes snapped open at the voice, he glanced up at the concerned face of Pitch, "Mmmpch." he moaned

"Shhh, its ok Jack. I'm here, everything will turn out ok." Pitch tried to comfort him

"Mmmphie" the boy's eyes widened

"He's here too; he's asleep on my other side." Pitch smiled at him, "You know it was stupid of you come by yourself Jack."

Jack lowered his eyes, he nodded in silent agreement. He glanced around where they were, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the tiny floor lights.

"If you're wondering, we are in the back of a van, have been for the last few hours."

Jack glanced at him, _"Where are they taking us?"_ the winter spirit was surprised when Pitch responded

"We are currently on our way to the Sandstone Desert; they are taking us to their hideout there."

_"Can you read minds?"_ Jack thought with excitement

"No I can't read minds," Pitch chuckled at the excitement in his brother's eyes, "I'm just good at hearing the unspoken word. I did grow up with a brother who never spoke a word in his life."

Blue eyes brightened with laughter

"I left Patrick a way to find us, if the idiot remembers how to use it."

Suddenly the van lurched upward as it left the paved road, Jack cried into his gag as the motion shook his broken hand.

"What's hurting Jack?" Pitch asked in concern

The winter spirit turn slightly so Pitch could see his hands.

Golden eyes narrowed at the sight of Jack's bruising hand, he could tell that the hand had been stomped on "Is your hand broken?"

Jack nodded, his eyes filling with tears at the pain.

"I promise I will make them pay for hurting you Jack."

The boy simply laid his head back onto his brother's lap as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

(At the Pole)

"Ok, so how does this work?" North asked as they crowded around Patrick as he placed the sand onto the table.

Patrick smiled, "Pitch left me his calling card." he laughed at their expressions, "We came up with this idea on one of our 'outings'. We both had been taken prisoner by a group of trolls, Pitch managed to get me free and told me to run. I didn't want to leave him so he told me he would leave a bit of sand with instructions on where they were taking him."

"So anyone can find them?"

"Not exactly North, Pitch put a safe guard so that only I can activate the sand." he grinned, "I have to tell it the password and it will react."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Bunny asked getting impatient

"Ok, ok." the Leprechaun glanced at the pile of sand, "Gargoyle."

The Guardians watched as the sand began to swirl on the table, it took the shape of Pitch, then it shifted to a stone and a pile of sand.

"Great, that's just great." Patrick turned in anger

"What?" North asked though he feared the answer

"They are going to the Sandstone Desert." he sighed, "They have a hideout there."

"So what's the problem?" Bunny asked

"I have no idea where it is." he cringed, "I was kind of blindfolded the last time I had the pleasure of visiting."

"Well what do we do now?" Bunny asked

"We search the desert," the Leprechaun said as he gathered the sand into a small bag

"Should we wait for Sandy and Tooth?" North asked

"There's no time." Bunny said as he threw the globe and hurried through it. The other Guardians quickly followed.

(With Pitch)

"You ok Jack?" Jamie asked as he glanced at the winter spirit

Jack twisted his head and looked at Jamie, he winked at him.

"I think he's feeling better." Pitch laughed

"Well that's a relief." brown eyes sparkled, "Any idea how to get out of this Pitch?"

"Our only hope is for the Guardians to find us."

Jack glanced at him,_ "Bet you hated saying that."_

"Shut up Jack." Pitch rolled his eyes at him

Jamie startled as the van came to a stop, "Pitch…"

"It's ok Jamie." the man spoke quietly as the back of the van opened up. He glared as Gazan jumped into the van.

"Come on Pitch, you should be happy to see me." the goblin grinned as he walked towards them. He grabbed Jamie and pulled him to his feet, "Now don't try anything brat." he said as he led him to the front where Grantor was waiting

"If you hurt him…" Pitch said as he watched Grantor grab Jamie and place him on the ground. He flinched as he heard Jamie whimper as he was led away.

"Don't worry Pitch, Deception said he wasn't to be damaged." the goblin grinned, "He's got a few clients that are interested in buying him."

Jack watched as Pitch's face turned dark,

"He's just a child you bastards!" the Nightmare King roared as he strained against his bindings

"Damn it Gazan you moron," Gaten yelled as he jumped into the van beside his brother and slapped him upside the head, "Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" he growled

"Sorry," Gazan lowered his head

"Can't be helped now…" he grinned as Jack whimpered as he reached for the winter spirit, "Did you enjoy your nap?" cruel laughter echoed as the winter spirit glared at him. "We will need to work on your attitude though." he raised his hand to strike him

Pitch suddenly lunged forward and slammed his head into Gaten as the goblin leaned down. He smirked as the goblin fell to the floor holding his head, "Keep your hands off him."

Gaten jumped to his feet, he slammed his fist into Pitch's face, then he grabbed Pitch and dragged him to Grantor, "You are really pissing me off!" the goblin screamed as he slammed his foot into the man's side, "And if the client didn't want you alive I would have killed you a long time ago."

Pitch smirked as his distraction worked, he grimaced as Grantor threw him to the sand, "That must irritate you guys to no end." he smirked as Gazan began dragging him into the hideout

"You're brother is just asking to be killed." Gaten growled as he dragged Jack to the waiting troll.

Grantor grabbed the winter spirit and threw him to the sand; he then dragged him into the house.

Jack glanced at Pitch as he was dragged into a room, the Nightmare King had been placed in a chair, ropes then bound him to it. His eyes narrowed at the fact they had not removed the chains that still encircled his body. Jack grunted as Grantor placed him into a chair across from Pitch, he whimpered as Gaten tightly wrapped a rope around him securing him to the chair.

"I hope you're comfortable," the goblin grinned as he pulled the rope tight, he laughed at Jack's grunt of pain, "You will be here awhile."

"Where's Jamie?" Pitch asked his eyes full of anger

"Oh, the human" the goblin laughed, "He's in another room. Gotta keep the merchandise separate." Gaten laughed as he walked out the door

Pitch sighed as Grantor shut the door, the sound of it locking echoing. He glanced at Jack who had let his head fall to his chest, "Jack, are you ok?"

Jack lifted his head; he nodded at his brother, he grimaced as his head pounded with his reawakened headache.

"Your head hurting?" Pitch asked in concern as Jack's face scrunched up.

_"That's getting a bit creepy." _the winter spirit thought as he glanced at his brother

Pitch laughed, "I can't help it Jack."

(With the Guardians)

The desert exploded with light as the portal opened and the Guardians exited.

"Ok, where do we start?" North asked as he stared at the vast barren land that stretched miles in all directions.

"Well…I remember that there was a canyon behind the hideout." Patrick said as he scanned the area.

"That's bloody helpful." Bunny said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

"Just start walking you two." North spoke as he started across the sands.

Patrick pulled his sunglasses out, "Hang on just a second…" he put his shades on as he pulled his coin out, "Lets flip on what direction to go."

Bunny smirked, "Maybe we'll get lucky?"

The Leprechaun flashed his golden incisor, "My thoughts exactly. Which way?"

"North." the Spirit of Wonder laughed at his own joke

"West." Bunny shook his head at his friend

Patrick flipped the coin, "Call it."

"Tails." North said as he watched the coin turn end over end

"Let's see." Patrick said as he caught the coin, he smiled, "Tails, we head north."

"We will have to find shelter when it gets dark." North said as he glanced at the sinking sun

"Yeah, don't want to be caught out here at night." Bunny elaborated at Patrick's look of confusion, "Out in the Sandstone Desert there are Nightshade scorpions."

"Nightshade scorpions?" the Leprechaun glanced at the sand

"Yeah, these buggers have enough venom in them to kill a grown man with one sting." the pooka continued, "And the thing is that they can affect spirits just as much as they can normal creatures."

"Why the hell would they want to put their hideout out here then!" Patrick said as he watched the ground

"Because they make the best guards at night," he continued

North spoke up quickly at Patrick's panicked expression, "But they never come above ground during the day. Plus, they are afraid of fire, so we should be good if we build one."

Patrick simply nodded, _"Iris, I'm going to need all the luck in the world for this one." _he thought as they made their way across the desert.

(At the hideout)

"Can't we just sell the human ourselves?" Gazan asked the others as they all sat in the living room

"Deception said he wanted to find the buyer," Gaten glared at his brother, "Just be grateful he didn't wring our necks for bringing him instead of Jack."

Grantor's laughter rumbled through the room, "We caught a break by the brat showing up at the resort."

"I been thinking about something guys." Gazan spoke suddenly

"That's dangerous brother." Gaten laughed

The goblin glared at him, "I was just wondering why it is that Pitch cares so much about the kid. I mean, the winter brat I can understand, he's his brother."

"You actually have a point bro…" Gaten rubbed his chin. He jumped suddenly as black smoke filled the room, "Deception, didn't think you'd be joining us." the goblin looked confused at the bound and gagged boy that Deception had tightly by the arm, "Ummm, Deception?"

The man smirked, "Boy's meet Mischief." he grinned at the boy, "Mischief, say hi."

"Mmmph…" the boy whimpered into the cloth that was tied between his teeth. His green eyes were full of fear; he twisted against the tight ropes that bound his arms and wrists together.

Deception laughed, "Mischief here will be spending some time here with us." he motioned for Gazan

Gaten smiled, "So boss, you decided it was time to make our move?"

"That's right boys." the man grinned as Gazan dragged the struggling boy down the hall, "We are about to steal Greed's client right out from under him."

"Won't he be pissed?" Gaten asked

"Why do you think I took his brat? Greed wouldn't dare do anything that would endanger his only son." Deception laughed, "Now all I have to do is get the last part of the order and we will be rolling in the dough."

Gaten smirked, "What do we need to get?"

The man smiled, "First I need some information from Pitch and Jack."

"They are in the second room down the hall." Gaten smiled as he followed the man

A look of sheer cruelty came to his face, "I am really going to enjoy this."

Gaten sneered as he unlocked the door and they both entered the room.

Please review and let me know what you thought, I look forward to hearing from you. Till Next Time


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you guys for all your reviews, I love reading them. Warning, bit of torture in this chap. Just a heads up. Disclaimer, all characters that are mine, belong to me as well as the story. Other characters belong to their owners. Enjoy.

(With Pitch)

Pitch stared at Deception through his swollen eye; he clenched his teeth as the man slammed his fist into his stomach.

"We have been at this for half an hour Pitch," the man sighed, "All you have to do is drop a name and I'll stop."

Golden eyes glared at him as he spit blood onto the floor from his bleeding mouth

Deception narrowed his eyes, "You were just like this when I needed to know where Patrick was…" he glanced at Jack who was struggling against his bounds, "But I didn't have any leverage then."

"Don't touch him!" Pitch screamed at him as Deception walked over to Jack

"Oh, so now you decide to speak." the man smirked as he grabbed the winter spirits hair and yanked his head sideways

A muffled cry escaped from Jack at the sudden pull

"Now, let's try this again Pitch." Deception smiled as he let go of Jack, "Where is your other brother?"

"With the Guardians."

Deception rolled his eyes, "Not the bloated pile of sand." he glared at him, "The other child that Moon had while he was mortal."

Pitch glanced at Jack; the winter spirit shook his head.

Deception saw him, he smiled "Oh so you want to be brave huh?" he snapped his fingers

Jack's eyes widened with fear as Gaten walked over with a large knife and handed it to the man.

"Now, Pitch…" a cruel smirk came to Deception's face as he placed the blade length ways across Jack's face, "Tell me what I want to know."

"Deception please," Pitch pleaded as he stared at his brother, "Please don't do this."

"Not the answer I wanted."

"Mmmmph!" Jack screamed into his gag as the blade was slammed into his right shoulder, he screamed again, his vision blackening as Deception twisted the knife.

"You #$%ing bastard!" Pitch strained against his bindings, twisting till blood began to slip onto the floor from the gashes caused by the chains.

"A name Pitch." Deception smirked at the Nightmare King

"Mmmph!" Jack shook his head, "_Don't tell him Pitch!"_ tears began streaming down his face.

Pitch felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest, "Jack…" he pleaded with the smirking man, "Please just leave him alone."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Deception rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you two spent a little time in sun, you'd be more likely to talk Pitch." he laughed, "I think Jack would survive at least a day, maybe two if he's as stubborn as you…"

"You can't be serious!" Pitch's eyes went wide at the thought of Jack out in the desert.

"I'm dead serious." he motioned toward the door

Jack yelled into his gag as Grantor suddenly came in and slammed the winter spirit's staff into the back of Pitch's head. Blue eyes filled with tears as his brother's head slumped to his chest. He whimpered as Deception turned to him.

"Now for you…"

Jack cried out as the knife was pulled from his shoulder, he could feel the blood flowing from the wound.

"Gaten, wrap it up so he doesn't bleed to death." Deception smirked at the shuddering winter spirit, "What fun would that be?" he turned and helped Grantor untie the unconscious Pitch from the chair, "Bring them out back to the canyon, I'll go check and see how Mischief is doing." cruel laughter poured from him

Jack grimaced as the goblin wrapped a cloth around his shoulder, he felt like passing out as it was pulled tight.

"All right brat, let's go have some fun in the sun." the goblin laughed as he removed the rope and flung the winter spirit out of the chair.

Jack cried out as he hit the floor, he whimpered with pain as he was dragged from the room.

_(In another room)_

Jamie sat on the floor, he absently twisted his ankles that had been tied together; he glanced again around the room that he had been led into hours ago. The room was simple, a small bed and an end table were the only pieces of furniture to be seen. He twisted his wrists against the rope that held them securely behind him, he sighed when they didn't budge. He glanced at Mitch who was lying against the wall, the boy had not moved since Gazan had roughly shoved him into the room and against the wall.

"You two comfortable?"

Jamie glared as Deception came into the room, "I'm fine, though whoever decorated the room must have been blind."

Deception laughed at him, "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were related to Pitch."

"If only I were that lucky." Jamie grinned at the thought of actually being related to Pitch and Jack

"Please, that piece of shadow filth is a waste of a spirit." the man growled, "He single handedly almost brought the world to its knees."

"Oh, and you're a saint?" the boy glared at him, "You're nothing but a filthy kidnapper that kisses the butt of whoever hires you. At least Pitch is trying to make up for his mistakes."

"Just because Pitch helped the Guardians defeat Death doesn't make him a saint." the man sneered, "Besides, he only did it to be rid of his master. Face it brat, he's a worthless lowlife."

"Pitch has more worth in his little finger than you do in your whole body." Jamie glared

Deception snarled, "I can't wait to sell you and get you out of my hair." the man turned suddenly and stalked over to Mischief

Pale green eyes glanced up at him, fear in them. The boy whimpered into his gag, as he struggled against the ropes that encircled his wrists and ankles.

"Daddy has always protected you Mischief." Deception sneered as he knelt beside him, "News flash kid, daddy isn't here." he suddenly slammed his fist into the boy's stomach

The poor boy cried out and curled in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Leave him alone!" Jamie yelled

Deception ignored him as he grabbed the back of Mischief's shirt and forced him to uncurl; he then slammed his fist again into his unprotected stomach. Cruel laughter echoed at the boy's cry of pain, "You're thirteen brat, suck it up." the man sneered at the tears running down the boy's face. "Wipe those tears." he slammed his fist into Mitch's face, he laughed at his pain then rose to his feet, "This is going to be a fun life lesson for you." he kicked the boy as he turned to leave the room, laughing as he shut the door.

"Don't worry Mitch," Jamie spoke trying to comfort the whimpering boy, "We'll find a way out of this."

Mitch only whimpered in return, tears still falling down his face as he curled up into a ball.

(With Greed)

"…And I need you to move my 3:00 on Saturday to 4:00 next Tuesday."

A fire sprite wrote quickly in a notebook as Greed continued giving his instructions

"I will be leaving in a few hours to Livius Resort, please inform my clients that I will see them when I return."

"Yes sir, is that everything?" the sprite asked as she closed the notebook

"That will be all Sasha." he waved his hand dismissing her, he sank back into his chair as she left. The leather had not even settled when the door burst open, sapphire eyes widened as Desaray rushed into the room, panic radiating off her.

"Mitch isn't at the resort!"

Greed rose quickly, "What do you mean he isn't there! I had Deception…" the room began to swelter, "That two timing bastard…"

"What is going on?" Desaray asked as he rose to his feet

"Deception thinks that he can double cross me?" the man narrowed his eyes as he spoke to himself, he turned to Desaray, "Sweet heart, daddy's going to take a quick trip to the desert to let Deception know that I will no longer be needing his services."

Emerald eyes filled with rage, "He took Mitch?" she asked angrily, "Why would he…"

"So that I wouldn't come after him." Greed's blue eyes flickered, "But if he thinks I'm going to sit on my ass when my son is in danger…he just lost that bet."

"Father,"

Greed glanced at her; she had not called him 'father' for centuries, "Yes, gem?"

"Perhaps you should get the Guardians to help," she continued when he lowered his eyes, "Hear me out, Deception has Mitch and is about to make off with your money." she raised an eyebrow, "Plus, did you even bother to find out who your client was. Or why he wanted powerful spirits like the children of Moon?"

"I never ask my clients their business."

Desaray rolled her eyes, "Just consider the fact that the tide is shifting, and not in your favor."

Greed smirked, "and I can't have that, now can I?"

"No you can't." she smiled as he disappeared in a burst of blue flame.

(With Patrick)

"Are you sure they won't come near the fire?" the Leprechaun asked as he tried to keep the small fire going

Bunny laughed at his unease, "Yeah mate, Nightshades hate fire. They avoid it like the plague."

"Yes, and if they do show I will take care of them." North smiled as he twirled his scimitars.

Bunny glanced around the cloud filled sky, "Curse the clouds, if Moon wasn't covered we could ask him if he had seen them."

"I don't think Chand could have helped," Patrick said, "These guys wouldn't have taken them into the moonlight."

A burst of blue flame caused all three to nearly jump from their skins

"Greed…"Patrick narrowed his eyes as the flames dissipated revealing the imposing figure of his brother

"Just the person I was looking for." the man spoke as he pulled a cigar from his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" the Leprechaun watched as his brother blew a ring of smoke into the night sky.

"I'm here to collect on that debt you owe me." the man laughed at his brother's face, "Did you think I forgot about that?"

"I had hoped…"

North looked at Patrick confused, "What is going on?"

"My dear older brother came to me centuries ago to ask for a favor," the man grinned, "I agreed of course…for a small favor in return to be collected at the time of my choosing."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Fine, what you want? A new suit, how about an iron lung?"

Greed smirked as he blew smoke into Patrick's face, "Actually, I would like to hire you."

"Hire me?" Patrick coughed as much from surprise as from the smoke

"That's right, you would work for me."

"No, not happening." mismatched eyes glared at Greed

"You have no choice, I'm calling in my favor brother." sapphire eyes narrowed, "You swore on your life."

Patrick glared, "I'd rather die than work for you."

Greed rolled his eyes, "Quit being so dramatic Patrick, it would only be for a day." he smiled, "And it's not like I'm going to ask you to kill anyone, I'm reserving that pleasure for myself."

"Fine, but if I don't agree with what you ask me to do then I'm out, deal?" the Leprechaun offered his hand.

Greed rolled his eyes, "Fine." he shook his brother's hand, "Now, as it turns out I am in need of finding Deception's hideout as well."

"So…" North spoke when silence settled over them, "You would not happen to be knowing where to go?"

"Not really." Greed shrugged, "I hired Deception to collect my merchan…"

"No more lies Greed." Patrick growled

"To collect Pitch and Jack,"

"So you did have them kidnapped!" Patrick pulled a knife to his hand

"Come now brother, you work for me." he smirked, "How would that look on your business if you fought with your employer."

Patrick ground his teeth as he lowered his knife, "Who hired you Greed?"

"Never got his name…" the man cocked his head thoughtfully, "I only dealt with his lackey."

"Why did they want Pitch and Jack?" Bunny asked

Greed shrugged, "Maybe he's a collector, he wanted all three of the Sons of Moon." he smiled, "Was willing to give me a pretty penny for them too."

"Three sons?" North looked at Bunny

_"Don't say it, don't say it!"_ Patrick grimaced at the two Guardians

"Wait, Jack wasn't just joking when he said that Jamie was their brother!"

Patrick flinched at Bunnymund's outburst.

A smile came to Greed's face, "You mean to tell me that the little human that Deception's boys caught by mistake is actually the last son of Moon?" he laughed, "And Deception has no idea, poor fool is probably trying to beat the information out of Pitch as we speak." he sneered at Patrick, "Which you and I both know that's like trying to get a mute thrall to talk."

"Damn it Greed!" Patrick growled, "You are lucky I hold to my oaths or I would kick your ass all over this desert."

"Please, we both know that I would reduce you to smoldering pile of ash, just like your little campfire."

"Wait…" Bunny turned and stared at the dead fire, he glanced at the others, "Bloody hell."

It was then that all around them the sand seemed to explode into geysers as two monstrous scorpions erupted from the sands.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in a bad reenactment of 'Clash of the Titans'?" Patrick said as he pulled a second knife to his other hand.

Please review and let me know what you thought, I love hearing your thoughts. Till Next Time.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews. You are what keep me writing and updating so often ;) Enjoy.

(With Jack)

Blue eyes adjusted to the darkness as they searched the walls of rock that surrounded them. He sighed and laid his head against the stone wall, his gaze falling on the still form of Pitch. The man had been thrown to the sand; the earth beneath him was stained red from the blood that had trickled from his bound arms. Jack was worried; his brother had not stirred for the last hour.

"Jack!"

The winter spirits heart almost jumped from his chest as he heard Patrick's voice, "Mmmph!" he called out even though the muffled sound didn't carry. He almost cried as Patrick came around the wall of rock.

"Thank goodness we found you." the Leprechaun said as he rushed over to the bound winter spirit. He knelt beside Jack, "You look like you've been through hell Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow; there was something off about his friend.

"Your shoulder looks like its hurt,"

Jack screamed as Patrick grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it

"Yep, looks like you had a knife shoved into it." a dark laugh escaped from Patrick

The winter spirit stared at him in confusion, it was then that he noticed Patrick's eyes, they were a soft blue.

"Like my little trick brat?" Patrick's voice shifted to that of Deception as the man's body rippled

Jack narrowed his eyes at Deception who now knelt beside him; he couldn't help the muffled scream that came as Deception suddenly slammed his fist into his injured shoulder.

"If you weren't part of the package with my client I would kill you in front of Pitch." the man snarled his eyes flashing, "At least I can have fun torturing the two of you till he comes and claims you."

Jack screamed again as Deception pushed down on his shoulder as he stood to his feet.

"You know brat, your brother has caused me a lot of grief over the past few centuries." Deception snarled as he walked over to Pitch. The man sneered at the unconscious man, "What Desire saw in you I'll never know." he kicked the downed man in the side, "I could have had it all if you hadn't come along and screwed up my plans!" he drew back and kicked Pitch again, only this time hard enough to send the man careening into the canyon wall. The rocks echoed with the sound of him hitting the stone, Pitch slipped limply back down to the sand.

"Mmmph!" Jack yelled at the man trying to draw his attention from Pitch. He cringed as it worked; Deception left Pitch alone and walked back over to him.

Deception smirked down at him, "You know brat, you self sacrificing types make the best form of entertainment."

Jack cried out again as the man kicked him hard, he composed himself and glared up at him

Deception laughed at him, "As much as I love doing this I'm starving. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to see if Pitch is ready to talk." he sneered as he walked back toward the house.

After making sure the man was gone Jack whimpered as he began twisting himself across the earth and over to where Pitch lay in the sand. "Mmmpch…" he tried nudging his brother to wake him. His eyes rimmed with tears as the Nightmare King simply lay there, giving no response. The winter spirit lay his head on Pitch's shoulder, _"Please don't leave me alone."_

(With the Guardians)

"Oye mate! Watch yourself!" Bunny yelled as he threw a boomerang at the tail of the scorpion that North was grappling with.

"You are to be killing it while I have distraction!" the Spirit of Wonder strained against the giant claws that were trying to crush him.

"I'm trying mate, but their skin is like armor and I can't get through!" the pooka said as he wrestled with the tail trying to keep it from striking them. "Patrick you think you could help!"

"I'm a bit busy over here!" Patrick growled as he wrestled with the scorpion that had him pinned to the ground. His eyes widened as the tail came streaking down; he managed to put up his knives at the last second. Mismatched eyes crossed as they stared at the tip of the stinger that was inches from his face. "Greed what are you doing!" he yelled as he saw his brother just standing there, a book in one hand and a cigar in the other.

Greed looked at his brother, "I'm catching up on my reading." the man spoke calmly as he blew smoke into air as he glanced back at the book in his hand, "It was a highly recommended book, 'A Wealthy Spirit's Guide to a Happy Life' perhaps you could read… Never mind I forgot, you can't read." Greed laughed

"This is no laughing matter you pompous ass!" the Leprechaun said as he twisted his head to the side just in time to avoid the poison that dripped from the stinger. He cringed as the sand sizzled as the poison burned through it like acid. "Get over here and help!"

"Sorry, I'm your client. It's your job to protect me." the man chuckled as he continued to read, "Now this is why I love this book, it says here that to be happy one should give to others." he blew another ring of smoke into the air, "Such a hilarious joke to slip in."

"Greed!"

Sapphire eyes rolled, "Oh, fine." he strolled over to the scorpion that Patrick was wrestling with. In a quick motion he picked it up and flung it across the sand, he smirked as the creature picked itself up and came towards him, "Please, I have crushed things ten times bigger than you."

Patrick watched as blue flame engulfed his brothers hand, the smell of burning flesh filled the air as Greed's massive hand slammed into the scorpions head. He watched as the creature began to shriek as its body burned to ash. He glared at Greed, "You could have done that to begin with."

His brother didn't answer as he held up the charred remains of his book, "This is coming out of your pay."

Patrick's retort was cut off by North's victory yell

"Did you see that my friends?" the man spoke as he pulled his scimitars from the still scorpion.

"You had help." Bunny spoke as he tried to regain his breath, he glanced at North as the man stared into the distance, "What's wrong mate?"

"We are cooked my friends."

The others followed his gaze, their hearts sinking at the sight of about ten more scorpions kicking up a sandstorm as they raced towards them.

_"Iris I needed good luck, not bad."_ Patrick sighed

North laughed, "It has been fun my friend." he offered his hand to Bunny

"Ummm yeah mate, it has." the pooka shook his hand awkwardly

Greed rolled his eyes, "Dear Moon, how have you survived all these centuries?" he then casually walked forward

"Greed as much as I hate you, I don't want you to die." Patrick spoke as he watched his brother with astonishment

"Your concern is touching." the man grinned as he placed the cigar to his tongue and put it out, "But I, how do the young people say it, got this." The earth itself seemed to tremble as Greed closed his eyes and inhaled, with a feral yell he reared back his massive hand and slammed it into the ground.

The Guardians had to catch themselves as the earth literally rippled from the impact. They watched in astonishment as jagged rocks burst from the ground impaling all the scorpions.

Greed turned and smirked at their open mouths, "And that my brother is why I run a multibillion dollar business and you're stuck selling gum drops to gingerbread men."

"Hey, they happen to be a very respectable people."

"Whatever you say brother." he glanced around, "Now as much as I enjoy being an exterminator perhaps we should build another fire."

North and Bunny nodded, still trying to wrap their heads around the display of power they had just witnessed.

(With Jack)

"Jack…"

The winter spirit startled at his brothers voice

"Hang on, I'm going to try and move against the wall."

Jack lifted his head as his brother twisted sideways, blue eyes watched as Pitch used the canyon wall as support to get himself to a sitting position.

"Ok Jack, can you get over here?"

Jack nodded at Pitch as he inched his way over to him, the winter spirit exhaled in exhaustion as he placed his head in Pitch's lap.

"So, they went though with putting us out here…" golden eyes glanced around the canyon, "At least the Nightshades can't get in here…"

Blue eyes widened, "Mmmph?"

Pitch smiled, "Oh they are nothing to be concerned about Jack." the Nightmare King spoke quickly. He could feel Jack relax, "What I am really concerned about is you, when the sun comes up Jack…" Pitch glanced at him

Jack nodded, he knew good and well what was going to happen when the sun came up. The desert night was cool, but that would all change once the sun woke from its slumber.

"I don't know what to do Jack." his voice was full anguish, "I can't bull shit him, Deception is too smart for that. But I can't give Jamie up …" He smiled as Jack shook his head in agreement, "But I can't watch you suffer either…"

_"I would rather die than put Jamie in danger."_

Pitch smiled at him, "But I would rather die than see either of you hurt Jack."

_"You'll think of something Pitch." _the winter spirit thought as he stared at his brother

Golden eyes closed, "I wish I were as confident in me as you are."

(With Jamie)

"Ok, if I could just get the knot undone." Jamie was saying as he twisted his bound wrists as he tried to undo Mitch's bindings.

Mitch just shook his head as the boy yanked and pulled on the ropes around his wrists, he had been surprised when Jamie had managed to make his way over to him. He had been equally surprised by his plan to get themselves free. He whimpered slightly as the ropes rubbed against his skin as Jamie continued to pull on them

"Sorry Mitch, but I think I almost got it." Jamie spoke with confidence, though in reality he didn't know if he was even close. He had been at it for almost half an hour since he had sat back to back with Mitch. Jamie stopped when he heard someone coming down the hall.

"He really thought they were saved?" the voice of Gaten cackled as it came through the closed door

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when he realized it was me and not Patrick." Deception's dark laugh echoed

"So, how long do you think the winter brat will last in the sun?"

"I'd say a day, maybe two."

"Do you think Pitch will talk soon? I mean, remember we left him out there for almost a week last time and he still wouldn't talk?"

"Yeah, but this time his brother's life is on the line." Jamie could hear the cruel pleasure literally dripping from Deception, "Now what's to eat I'm starving after my little trick."

Jamie listened as their footsteps faded, "That's not good Mitch, they left Jack in the desert!"

"Mmmph?"

"Oh that's right, you never got to meet Jack." Jamie spoke as he continued to pulling on the knot, "Jack is Pitch's brother; he is a winter spirit so him being out in the desert is a death sentence."

_"I didn't know Pitch had a brother."_ Mitch thought as Jamie desperately tried to free him. His eyes widened as he felt the knot slip slightly.

"I think I got it!" Jamie said excited

"Got what?"

Both boys turned their heads to see Gozon standing in the doorway, a tray of food in his hand. Mitch held his breath as the goblin walked over to them.

"Ummm, I was thinking about a math problem and I finally got the answer…"

The goblin stared at him, and then he smiled, "Oh, that makes sense." he then sat beside Jamie and Mitch, "I thought you two might be hungry."

Mitch cringed slightly as the gag was removed, "Please just let us go Gozon, we won't tell." he pleaded

The goblin shook his head, "Nope, Deception is getting a good price for the human and you are our leverage over Greed." he held a sandwich out to Jamie, when the boy had finished he held another to Mitch who hesitated, then he too ate the offered food.

"Where did they take Pitch and Jack?" Jamie asked as the goblin held a glass of water to Mitch's lips.

"Oh, they took them to the canyon out back. Grantor and Gaten dropped them a few miles in."

"Why does Deception want the children of Moon anyway?" Jamie asked before he drank the offered water.

"Our client found some kind of treasure box that can only be opened by the youngest child of Moon." the goblin spoke with excitement, "He even said that we can share the loot with him."

"Treasure box, like a chest?" the boy continued

"No he called it a sacragus," the goblin wrinkled his brow trying to remember the word

"A sarcophagus?" Jamie offered to the confused creature

"Yeah, that's what he said." the goblin rose to his feet, "He thought it was Jack Frost but then he found that Moon had another child. That's who we are looking for now." he picked up the gag and started to replace it

"Please don't," Mitch whimpered, "I promise I won't say anything."

The goblin glanced at the door, then he set the cloth on the ground, "Ok." he then pushed Mitch forward as he glanced at his bound wrists, he frowned, "Deception is getting sloppy on his kidnapping."

Jamie's heart sank at Mitch's yelp as the goblin pulled the ropes even tighter against the boy's skin. "Well there goes all that hard work." Jamie said as soon as the goblin walked out.

"Face it Jamie, it's useless." Mitch spoke as he hung his head.

"Come on Mitch," Jamie said as he started pulling on the ropes again

Mitch smiled, "How can you act so calm?"

"Because I believe everything will turn out ok." Jamie smiled as he stared at moon as it appeared from behind the clouds.

Please review and give your thoughts :) I love hearing from you guys. Till Next Time.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you. I wrote this chapter several times before I liked the way it sounded ;) Enjoy

(With the Guardians)

The four men sat in awkward silence as they stared into the flames, they all startled as the voice of Chand filled their heads.

_"You must hurry my Guardians."_

"What has happened my friend?" North asked as they all stared at the now visible moon.

_"Pitch and Jack have been placed in the canyon; they are trying to use Jack to get Pitch to tell them about Jamie."_

"Being in the sun will kill Jack!" Bunny shouted, "I mean, the little devil can handle it for a bit but…"

"How much farther Chand?" Patrick asked

_"You will reach them by nightfall tomorrow."_

"Did you see Mischief?" Greed surprised the others as he spoke

_"Yes child of Nature, your son is with mine."_

"Was he hurt?"

_"He appeared to be ok, though he had bruises on him."_

Greed's eyes flickered, "Deception just signed his death certificate."

_"Keep going straight my friends…"_ Chand's voice faded as the clouds rolled in and covered the moon.

Patrick stared at Greed, "Why is Mitch with them?"

"Deception wants to take my client from me so he kidnapped Mischief hoping I wouldn't come after him." sapphire eyes flickered with rage, "But just like the others, he was wrong."

"Others?" North raised an eyebrow, "This thing happen often?"

Greed stared at the scar tissue on the palms of his hands, "No, it hasn't happened since that night."

"What night?" Bunny asked

"I need a smoke…" the man rose suddenly to his feet and walked off.

"I'll be back guys." Patrick said as he followed his brother. He stood beside Greed for a moment then he spoke, "You mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"I can't lose him Patrick."

The Leprechaun glanced at his brother, "Giovanni…"

Sapphire eyes brightened, "I haven't been called that in centuries…." he sighed, "Patrick have I ever told you how me and Mitch became spirits?"

"I don't believe you have." Patrick was caught by surprise

Greed smirked as his mind wandered back through the centuries

(Flashback pov)

Sapphire eyes narrowed, he could hear voices around the corner, Giovanni crept closer.

"You think he'll come after us?" a gruff voice echoed

"He won't if he doesn't want his brat to become collateral damage like his brother." the sound of something being struck echoed through the warehouse

"Mmmph!" a muffled cry made Giovanni freeze, cautiously he looked around the wall of boxes. Rage filled him at the sight before him, his young son was tied securely to a chair a cloth pulled tightly between his teeth, It was obvious he had been struck by the tears streaming down his face and the pained whimpers escaping from him.

A man sneered at him, "Suck it up brat."

The other four men laughed as the boy whimpered

A burning anger filled Giovanni, he would tear each of them apart. With the air of a god he walked out to confront them, "Hey assholes, step away from Mitch before I break your skulls."

The men all jumped as he walked towards them, they quickly regained their composer. Each pulling a knife to their hand.

"You shouldn't have come here Giovanni," the man who had struck Mitch sneered as he stepped forward.

"Last chance, step away from my boy." sapphire eyes narrowed as he walked toward the advancing man

"Mmmph!" Mitch cried out as the men rushed his father, the lights glinting off their blades

"Please…" with a quick flick of his wrist Giovanni caught the first man to reach him; he used the man's momentum to slam him to the ground. He turned and ducked under the swipe of a knife as it grazed just inches from his face. He slammed his fist into a stomach, and then he whirled and slammed his fist into a face. Giovanni smirked at the sound of bones crunching and the man's wails as he fell to the floor writhing in pain. He smiled as one of the last two men standing took off running, "Come now, you boys started this."

"You think you're untouchable Giovanni?" the man sneered, as he pulled a gun to his hand, he pointed it and stared in shock at the empty space.

"Bang." Giovanni sneered as he grabbed the man's wrist and turned it, he smiled as the man in his panic pulled the trigger. He turned to the others who were getting to their feet, "Any of you want to join your friend?" a laugh escaped him as he motioned to the lifeless kidnapper.

"*#$% you Giovanni!"

Brows narrowed as the men started backing away, "What are you…" the warehouse rumbled as explosions rocked though it.

"Enjoy burning to death Giovanni!" one of them yelled as the men raced from the building.

Giovanni raced over to Mitch, "Don't worry son, I'm here." he quickly untied the gag

"Daddy!" the boy's body shook with sobs as his father ripped the ropes from him

"Shhh, shhh, everything will be ok Mitch." he spoke trying to calm the hysterical boy.

Pale green eyes widened as they noticed the roaring flames racing towards them, "Dad there's fire!"

Sapphire eyes glanced at the flames, "It will be ok son," the man said as he helped Mitch to his feet. He glanced around the collapsing building, _"Damn they really wanted to burn this place quickly…" _he thought as he grabbed Mitch by the hand and started through the building.

Mitch whimpered as his father dragged him through the burning warehouse. A sudden groan caused him to glance upwards, a scream tore from his throat as the ceiling fell in a burning mass of iron.

"Shit!" Giovanni tried in vain to shield Mitch with his body as the flaming debris fell on top of them.

Mitch's agonized wail filled the air

Giovanni pushed up out of the debris, his eyes widened at the red iron beam pinning his son's legs.

"It burns!" the boy thrashed wildly as he desperately tried to get free

Without a moment's hesitation Giovanni grabbed the beam, a scream tore from his throat as his palms were seared. His muscles bulged as he lifted the steel beam and tossed it aside. He immediately knelt beside Mitch, his eyes scanning the boy's obviously broken limbs and burned skin.

"I'm sorry dad." the boy's voice broke between sobs, "Uncle Patrick tried to fight them off…I couldn't do anything to help him." tears began to stream down his face, "They shot him!"

Giovanni's heart broke; he cradled Mitch in his arms as he started running, "What happened son?"

"We were walking to Uncle Patrick's house when those guys jumped us. He tried to protect me but one of them pulled a gun and…" Mitch broke down into sobs

"Shhh, it's ok son. Patrick wouldn't want you to cry" Giovanni spoke quietly as he stopped, a wall of flames fanning out in front of them.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Mitch whispered as he watched the flames close in around them like a net

"I'll find a way out of this, I promise."

"I love you…" Mitch's voice faded as the fire devoured the oxygen from the air

Giovanni glanced down at his unconscious son, his own eyes beginning to feel heavy. A sudden burst of light caused him to jump back. He narrowed his eyes at the woman standing in front of him, "Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled, her green eyes sparkling, "I am Adana, and I am here to offer you another chance Giovanni."

"How do you…"

A laugh that sounded like a light rain filled the air, "I know a lot about you, child of Francis."

Sapphire eyes widened, "You knew my father?"

She smiled, "We have met, yes… but he is not why I am here. I have seen potential in you, I have chosen you."

"Chose me for what?" he narrowed his eyes

"To be a spirit." she continued at his expression, "You would leave your old life behind and live a life forever."

Sapphire eyes brightened, "Live forever…" his mind racing with the possibilities, then he glanced at Mitch, "But my son…" he glanced at her, "Can you change him as well?"

Green eyes narrowed, "I do not turn children…he is only thirteen."

"Then I say no, I will die here and now before I live a day without my boy."

Adana smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you…" she sighed, "Akel will be pissed I'm halting the time of two souls…" she grinned, "But I love pissing him off so it's not a problem."

"So exactly what will you do?"

"I am going to take your mortality."

"So we are going to be immortal?"

The woman laughed, "Only children of Chand are immortal, I will make you ageless."

"What makes them so special?"

"They died." the woman responded simply, "Chand is the only one powerful enough to bring a soul back from the clutches of Death."

"So we can still be killed?" he glanced down at his son

Adana nodded, "Yes, so you must be careful." she stepped forward, "Are you ready?"

Giovanni squared his shoulders, "Change Mitch first, then you can change me."

The woman smiled as she leaned over the boy in his arms, carefully she placed her slender hand to his cheek, "Awaken young one, Spirit of Mischief." as she spoke her hand began to glow.

Giovanni watched as his sons breathing became regular, his black hair turning silver. He glanced at the woman, "Is he…"

She smiled, "He is, he is now the Spirit of Mischief," she smirked, "He will be a handful."

"As if he wasn't already…" he startled as he felt a cool hand on his forehead

"And now Giovanni," green eyes closed as she focused her power, her voice turned to that of a whirling wind, "Greed has brought you here, greed has consumed you, and so for all eternity you are hence forth the Spirit of Greed

(End of Flashback)

"And from that day I battled my way through the Spirit Realm, clawed my way up to become the man I am now Patrick." he smirked at the rising sun, "And since that day Mitch has never left my sight."

Patrick was silent as he too watched the rays fill the sky; he spoke quietly, "I remember little about that night…," he laughed, "Though a bullet to the head can do that to you."

Greed raised an eyebrow, "So, you died?"

"Naw, I got lucky." he smirked, "Iris found me and turned me before I met my unfortunate demise."

A retort was cut short as North and Bunny walked up, "If you two are done chatting we need to get going, Jack won't last long." the pooka said as he started walking

North glanced at the brothers, who had fallen silent as they too began walking across the sands. He wondered what they had spent all night talking about.

(With Pitch)

"Jack…" the voice of Pitch was filled with agony at the sight of the sweat pouring from his brother's body

The winter spirit glanced at him, "_I'll be fine."_

"No you won't Jack, we have been out here for hours now." Pitch laid his head back against the wall

Jack lowered his eyes as he turned his head and stared at the opposite wall, he hated the fact that he was causing his brother so much heartache. "_I am a burden to everyone." _ He was surprised when Pitch growled

"Don't even think that Jack, you have done nothing wrong." the Nightmare King spoke sternly, "You cannot help who you are."

"_But if I had just listened to Patrick…"_

Pitch laughed, "Jack, when have you ever listened to what you told?" he continued at Jack's huff, "It's just in your nature; you have always been curious, brash, stubborn…"

Jack rolled his eyes

"But this is not your fault," Pitch sighed, "I do not blame you for coming after us Jack," he smiled down at his brother, "Call it the Moon family curse, we tend to put our family ahead ourselves and jump blindly into situations to protect them."

Jack nodded in agreement, hadn't he done just that when he traded places with his sister that day on the ice.

Pitch glanced around the canyon "At least there is a bit of shade here."

"My thoughts exactly."

Both Pitch and Jack jumped at the dark voice as Deception walked up to them.

"Thought I'd come out here a bit early and see how you two were doing." he glanced down at Jack, "You look awful brat." he sneered at the boy whose body was dripping with sweat.

"Haven't you done enough already?" Pitch's voice seethed with anger

"Not yet…" the man sneered as he grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him away from Pitch.

"Leave him alone!" Pitch struggled against his bindings as Deception dragged Jack through the sand

"I plan to Pitch, I was thinking along the same lines as you." he smirked at the struggling winter spirit, "There is defiantly too much shade here, and I bet Jack would like to get a good tan."

"Deception stop!" the Nightmare King's scream was ignored, golden eyes watched in horror as his brother was dragged out of sight. The canyon echoed with his screams of rage as he thrashed wildly against the chains.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I know that the Guardians haven't shined but I promise they will get their chance (evil laughter) trust me… Anyway, Till Next Time


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews, I love your support. Disclaimer I do not own the characters except for mine, story belongs to me too. Please enjoy

(With Jamie)

"And you put it in his shampoo?" Jamie grinned as he continued to pull on Mitch's bindings

"Yeah, it turned his hair a bright pink." Mitch laughed at the memory of his father's horrified face

"I bet you got in so much trouble." Jamie laughed

"You have no idea," Mitch smirked, "He had a huge business meeting that day with a huge client."

"You and Jack will get along perfectly." the boy grinned

Mitch laughed, "I bet. From what you told me, he likes to pull pranks as much as I do."

"Once he let an entire flock of mocking birds loose in Bunny's Warren, after exposing them to thousands of alarm clocks." Jamie laughed, "Bunny was so mad Jack had to hide at my house for almost two weeks."

"So are you friends with all the Guardians?" the boy asked in amazement.

"Well, I have spent a good bit of time with them," he laughed, "Though Jack is the one I mostly hang with."

Mitch's eyes widened, "Jamie I think it's loose!" he exclaimed as he felt the rope get slack

"Bout time." Jamie sighed in relief, "Ok now wriggle your wrists."

"Tell him I'll be there in a second!" the dark voice of Deception echoed as footsteps sounded

Jamie and Mitch jumped as Deception walked into the room; Jamie glared at him as Mitch whimpered

"And this is why I hate working with pompous asses that have money, they think that they can tell you to jump and you answer 'how high?' When I have my own business…" the man grumbled as he stormed into the room. He ignored Mitch as he untied Jamie's ankles, he then pulled Jamie roughly to his feet, "Ok kid I'm about to show you off," he sneered, "So you be on your best behavior."

"So I shouldn't mention how butt ugly they look?" Jamie grinned at his angry expression

"On second thought…" Deception turned and grabbed a piece of cloth from the nightstand. He pulled it tightly between Jamie's teeth, "There, that's better."

Jamie simply glared at him as the man dragged him out of the room. He glanced back at Mitch; he noticed that the boy was steadily moving his wrists against the loosened rope. _"At least Mitch will be able to get free."_ he thought as he reluctantly walked with Deception down the hall.

(With Jack)

Blue eyes stared half-lidded across the sweltering sands. He moaned as he shifted his stiffened body onto its left side, his nostrils flaring as he struggled to breath as the heat seemed to evaporate the air from his lungs. He had been dragged off from Pitch hours ago, he shuddered at the memory. Deception had transported them to the open desert and had left him completely exposed to the sun.

_"Not so much as a cactus to shade you."_

The man's sneering taunt echoed in Jack's mind. He whimpered at the memory of Deception slamming his foot into his shoulder, which had caused it to start bleeding again, before he disappeared.

A sudden burst of dry wind flickered across the sand and swirled around him.

_"Hey Gwen." _he thought as the breeze brushed gently across his body

Wind flitted around him; she knew that she was offering nothing more than companionship to the poor boy. The sun infused her with its heat so that even the breeze she offered the suffering winter child was agonizingly warm.

Jack suddenly tensed as a hole in the sand opened in front of him. He cocked his head as a small obsidian scorpion rose out of the sand, "_"That's a strange looking scorpion."_ the winter spirit thought as he caught sight of the armor like plating on the small creature. He was surprised as it made its way over to him. He flinched slightly as it crawled onto his face, its legs leaving smalls cuts on his cheek.

The little insect treaded cautiously across the cool rock it had found, tentively it continued scuttling. Suddenly it caught the scent of copper, it quickly made its way toward the smell.

Jack cringed as the scorpion crawled onto his injured shoulder, before thinking he shook his shoulder to get it off. Out of the corner of his eye he watched in surprise as it raised its tail and brought it down.

The wind suddenly swelled as it lifted the scorpion into the air just as its stinger was inches from the winter spirits skin, the sound of crunching echoed as the insect was crushed by the pressure.

"_Wonder why Gwen did that?" _Jack had never seen Wind act so violent towards a creature. A sudden wave of heat sent pain shooting though him, he whimpered as his body literally felt as if it were on fire. He shook his head as he squinted at something forming on the sands in front of him, blue eyes widened as he watched the image flicker across the sand, "_What the hell is a penguin doing in the middle of the desert?" _was his last thought before his eyes closed as he passed out.

Wind swirled around in panic as he went limp, she knew that Jack was fading fast, she hated to leave him but she knew that his only chance was if she could find the Guardians. With a moment's hesitation she raced across the sands.

(With the Guardians)

"All I'm saying is that if you had let Pitch work for me he wouldn't be in this mess."

Patrick growled, "How many times do I have to tell you, Pitch didn't work for me."

Greed sneered, "Oh, so he happen to tag along on all your business trips, bail your ass out of deals, and beat the shit out of anyone that talked bad about you."

"Yeah, it's called a friendship Greed. Something you don't know the meaning of."

"Some friend you are," Greed scoffed, "Do you remember how long he was bedridden after he literally pulled your ass out of that volcano."

Patrick snarled, "That only happened because you paid the magma men to kill me."

"I did no such thing," the man faked hurt

"You were jealous that I had found the Heart of Fire and you wanted it."

"I could have cared less that you had found a sparkly rock."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you send those goons to try and steal it from me?"

"You can't prove they worked for me." Greed snorted

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Greed, they reeked of your stench."

"You sure you weren't smelling your own ass?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes as the two brothers continued to argue, "North, I think I'm going to kill them."

The Spirit of Wonder simply laughed, "Come now Bunny, they are just doing what brothers do best." he paused suddenly as the wind began to swirl around them.

"Hey Gwen." Patrick spoke as the breeze brushed frantically across his face, "You want us to follow you?"

"Since when did you learn to speak wind?" Greed raised an eyebrow

"I don't," the Leprechaun smirked, "Wind here happens to be Pitch's little sister." his eyes narrowed, "And if she's upset it's got to have something to do with her brothers." he watched as the wind rushed off.

"But that's in the opposite direction the Moon told us to go." Greed snarled

"I will follow Wind." North spoke up suddenly; he continued at Bunnymund's protest, "Look, you go with Patrick and Greed to rescue Mitch and Jamie." North smiled, "I can handle myself my friend."

"All right mate," the pooka sighed, "I don't like it, but you have a point."

"Like I need an oversized rabbit to help me…" Greed rolled his eyes as he continued walking

_"I wonder if I hit him with an iron bat if it'd knock him out." _Bunny thought as they continued walking

(With Pitch)

_"Poor little shadow."_

_ "Damn, can't you just shut up for once and let me be?" _ Pitch sighed as the voice of Darkness filled his mind

_"Come now Pitch,"_ his voice sneered, "_You know that Jack is out there suffering, burning in agony." _Darkness feasted off the fear that filled Pitch.

_"I'll find a way to save him…"_

Darkness caught the sound of uncertainty in his thought, "_He's probably wondering where his big brother is, why he hasn't come and rescued him, why he has been abandoned…"_

"_Shut up!" _Pitch screamed as he tried to drown the voice

_"All you have to do is open the cage Pitch,"_ the voice taunted, "_I could give you the power you need to break your chains,"_ Darkness paused a second, "_And to save your brothers."_

"_I will never release you Darkness,"_ Pitch growled, "_You will never have the chance to control me again."_

_"When I am free I swear to you Pitch, I will destroy everything you hold dear." _Darkness's voice snarled as it began to fade.

Pitch sighed as the voice went silent, "Wish Samuel had gagged him too."

"Gagged who?"

Pitch startled as Gozon walked up, he narrowed his eyes at the goblin, "Come to gloat?"

The creature shook his head, "I was thinking awhile ago that you might need some water."

"_I've been left in the #$%ing desert, what do you think?"_ to Gozon he simply stared at him.

The goblin took his silence as a sign to continue, "I even put ice in it," he smiled as he held the canteen for Pitch to drink.

The Nightmare King drank greedily, downing the entire canteen within a few gulps. He sighed in relief as his burning throat was cooled.

"Dang you were thirsty." the goblin laughed as he held the empty canteen upside down.

"How's Jamie?"

"The human? Oh he's fine, I fed him and Mitch last night and brought them some breakfast this morning."

"Mitch?" he raised an eyebrow, "You kidnapped Greed's son?"

Gozon nodded, "Yeah, Deception is taking the client out from under him and Mitch is our leverage."

_"More like a bullet to your head."_ Pitch shook his head at how stupid they were, "And what exactly does the bastard plan on doing with Jamie?"

"Admiration is coming to take a look at him; he's pretty excited to add a human to his zoo."

Pitch bristled at the mention of the spirit, "That pretentious asshole! Didn't he hire you buffoons when he wanted me for his little 'collection'?"

Gozon nodded, "Yeah, we got paid a pretty good for that too." he laughed

"When is he coming?"

"He's already here, though I think Deception isn't letting him take the human till he pays in full."

"And you agree with letting him take a child, a human child at that?" Pitch growled at the creature

"I don't really like it…" his face fell then it lit up, "But Gaten said that Admiration would be a great owner and that the kid would be taken care of."

Pitch rolled his eyes at his simple mind, "Yeah, he took 'real' good care of me."

"You are a different story, no one likes you." Gozon said as he walked off.

_"Can't argue there."_ Pitch thought as he watched the goblin disappear around the corner. He let his head fall to his chest; his eyes closing as he finally gave into the exhaustion he had fought against all night.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Greed and Patrick's relationship is complicated to say the least, they are brothers but each are business men as well so they bump heads every now and then. Plus it doesn't help the Greed is just like his name implies and can't stand for Patrick to have anything he doesn't. I plan to elaborate on their story in the Pitch and Patrick story (I haven't forgotten my promise.) By the way, it's about to hit the fan so to speak in the next few chapters (Evil laughter) Anyway, Till Next Time.


	18. Chapter 18

T-T I am so sorry for not getting this up sooner. My internet decided to take a holiday and crash… Anyway, I believe it is time to issue a challenge (since I have with all the others) 200 reviews by 7pm tomorrow and I will post two chapters (maybe three) Do you accept? :) Enjoy

(With Jamie)

Brown eyes glared at the man looking at him, the man was wearing a white tuxedo with a single red rose inside the pocket. Jamie could tell he held himself in high regard due to the air of superiority he gave off.

"He's a bit on the small side isn't he Deception?" the man's voice was regal and suave as he stared at the child before him.

_"Compared to you lardo."_ Jamie thought as he laughed at how the man reminded him of a large overstuffed beanbag.

Gaten spoke up, "That's because he's young Admiration. I think he's about five maybe six?" the goblin glanced at Jamie.

The boy rolled his eyes at the creature's stupidity.

"Shut up idiot," Deception growled, "He's about ten, maybe eleven."

"Can he talk?"

Deception cringed, "Yeah, a bit too much for my taste. Why do you think I gagged him?"

"Remove it."

"But Admira…"

"Do it now." the man narrowed his eyes

"Fine," Deception growled as he roughly untied the cloth

Admiration smiled, "What's your name kid?"

Hazel eyes glared at him, "I hope you know that the Guardians are going to kick all of your butts."

Admiration's belly wiggled as he laughed, "Kids got an imagination that's for sure." he smirked at Jamie, "Tell me exactly why the all powerful Guardians would care about you? There are millions of children in the world, what makes you so special?"

Jamie glanced at the ground, "Ummm, I..." the boy was at a loss, he hadn't really thought about the fact that maybe the only the reason the Guardians even took time for him was because of Jack.

Laughter echoed from Deception, "Wow never seen the brat speechless before."

The boy squared his shoulders, "They will come for me."

Admiration was about to speak when he noticed the staff propped up against the wall, his eyes widened as a smile formed, "You have Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, but he's for another client…" Deception smirked as he continued, "Though, if you tripled what he's offering…"

"Done," the man laughed, "I have never had an element spirit in my collection." he spoke with excitement.

Deception continued his greedy mind racing with the possibility of more money, "Oh and I also have Pitch…"

Admiration's eyes narrowed, "That piece of filth is here? Do you know how much his little escape cost me?" he sneered, "I take it I'd have to pay triple for him as well?"

"Yeah,"

"That's a lot of money to pay for something you're just going to kill…"

"You leave Pitch alone!"

Admiration startled at Jamie's shout, he sneered, "And how do you know the Shadow King child?"

Jamie glared, "Pitch is a friend and I won't let you hurt him."

"Ha, that snake really knows how to manipulate if he's gotten a human to care for him." he smirked at Jamie

Jamie's retort was cut off by Grantor rushing into the room.

"Boss! Nehebkau is here!" the troll was panicked

"Shit!" Deception growled, "He isn't supposed to be here till tomorrow!"

"Nehebkau? Who is that?" Admiration asked

"The person Deception is double crossing." Gaten smirked

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, he's the one that wanted Pitch and Jack to begin with…" he turned suddenly, "Tell you what, if you are still willing to pay I'll make sure I deliver all three of them to you tomorrow."

Admiration frowned, "Isn't he picking them up?"

"No, he's just coming by to see if I managed to get Pitch to tell me where the third son of Moon is."

"Fine, here is the first half of my payment as agreed." he smirked as he handed a roll of money to Deception. He ruffled Jamie's hair, laughing as the boy ducked from under his hand, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

Jamie glared as the man was enveloped in a whirlwind of rose petals; a sudden chill went up his spine. He turned and couldn't help the feared gasp that escaped him. Standing in the doorway was a tall hooded figure. _"Why am I feeling so terrified?" _the boy wondered as his body trembled.

"Who is this?" the voice that spoke slithered through the room

"Oh, the brat, he's a human that we caught by mistake." Deception spoke quickly as the figure approached Jamie.

The boy swallowed his fear and glared at the yellow orbs that stared at him, "You must be super ugly to hide your face."

A hiss escaped from under the hood, "Where do you hail from child?"

Jamie's eyes widened as the man pulled his hood back, revealing a face covered in scales, "Like I'd tell you."

Nehebkau smiled, revealing sharp fangs, "I like your spunk child…reminds me a lot of Chand."

"Who's Chand?" Jamie asked curious

"Just answer my question." the man spoke harshly

"No, scale face."

Nehebkau snarled as he raised his hand to strike him, he was stopped by Gozon grabbing his wrist, he glared at the goblin.

"Don't hit him." the goblin growled

Deception laughed at the snarl on Nehebkau's face, "What Gozon is trying to say," he grabbed the cloth and pulled it tight once again between Jamie's teeth, "There's no need to damage the merchandise."

"Yeah he's as stubborn as a rock any way." Gaten sneered, "I can tell you, we found him in a town called Burgess."

"Burgess…" yellow eyes widened, "It can't be…" he pulled a scroll from his cloak, his eyes scanning the parchment. A wicked grin came to his face, "It would seem Deception that the master's faith in your abilities were not misplaced." Nehebkau sneered, "Where are the other two, I will take them now."

"But we still haven't found the third…"

A laugh escaped Nehebkau, "This is the third child of Moon."

Jamie's eyes widened, _"What!"_ his mind racing, _"That can't be right…can it?"_ the boy thought as his mind reeled as he tried to process what he had just heard

"You got to be joking." Deception glanced at Jamie, "There is no way…"

"I don't have time to explain," yellow eyes narrowed suddenly, "Where are the other two children?"

Deception panicked at the anger in the man's voice, "Ummm Pitch is out back in the canyon and I put Jack out further in the desert."

"You imbecile!" the man screeched making Deception reel into the wall, "Do you realize the centuries of planning that will be wasted if the brat dies!" he stalked over to the man who was getting to his feet shakily, "Where is he!"

Deception spit onto the floor; he glared at Nehebkau, "He's a few miles west of here."

A scaled hand shot out and wrapped around the man's throat, a cruel smile twisting onto his face as the man gasped for air as he tightened his grip. He pulled Deception to his face, "You had better hope that he is still alive, or I will take your life as compensation."

Deception coughed as he was released, he glared as the man disappeared out of the room. He got to his feet, he stalked over to Jamie, "Come on brat."

Jamie yelped as he was grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged back down the hall.

"What the hell!" Deception yelled as he came into the room and found it empty.

"_Way to go Mitch."_ Jamie laughed at the ropes on the floor. He grimaced as he was pulled into the room. He whimpered as Deception pushed him to the floor.

"Damn it! How did he get loose?" the man stormed out of the room, screaming at the others to find the escaped boy.

_"Good luck."_ Jamie thought as the door closed, the lock clicking.

"Dude, I thought he'd find me for sure."

Jamie startled at the voice, he turned and watched as Mitch crawled out from under the bed.

"Hang on, I'll get you loose." Mitch smiled as he pulled the ropes off Jamie's wrists and untied the gag.

"Why didn't you leave?" Jamie asked as the boy helped him to his feet.

"I couldn't leave you here."

Jamie smiled, "Come on we need to get Pitch and Jack and get out of here. The guy that wanted them is here."

Mitch's eyes widened, "We have to hurry." the boy said as he walked over the door.

"How exactly are we supposed to get out of here without getting caught?

"Come on Jamie," Mitch smirked, "Look who you're talking too, I invented the art of sneaking." he smiled as he placed his hand on the knob, a click sounding as the door came unlocked.

"How did you do that?" Jamie asked wide eyed

"Like I said, a magician never reveals his secrets." Mitch smiled as he glanced out the door, "Come on, let's go rescue Pitch."

Jamie followed behind Mitch, hazel eyes glancing around the empty hallway, "Which way do we go?" he whispered

"Just follow me." the two boys quietly crept down the hall.

"He's not outside anywhere boss!" the frantic voice of Gaten was heard as a door slammed.

"Quick in here!" Mitch grabbed Jamie and ducked into a room. He closed the door just as footsteps was heard rushing by.

Jamie held his breath till the sound faded, he sighed in relief, "Ok that was a close call."

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun." Mitch smirked as he led them once again into the hallway.

Jamie's heart soared as the door came into view, _"We are going to make it."_

The hope died however, as the door opened from beneath Mitch's hand revealing the surprised face of Gozon.

(With Jack)

Jack moaned as he began to wake up,_ "At least it's cooling down a bit."_ he thought as he rolled onto his back and glanced up at the sky that was darkening as the sun began to set. His body shook with pain; he never knew how much the sun could hurt. The Wind rushing around him startled him, _"Hey, I thought you had left."_

"Jack!"

The winter spirit closed his eyes, "_Now I'm hearing voices, I must be worse off than I thought."_

"Jack, where are you!"

Blue eyes snapped open, he was sure the voice sounded close and it sounded a lot like… "_North!" _tears came to his eyes as he turned his head toward the direction he had heard the voice, "Mmmpth!" he screamed into the tape. A few seconds later he watched as the Spirit of Wonder came into view

"Jack! Are you ok?" the man had tears in his eyes as he knelt beside the bound child. "Sorry." he apologized at Jack's yelp as he pulled the tape from his mouth.

"That's ok North." Jack's voice was dry and raspy, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Do not be worrying, I will get you fixed right up." He spoke as he helped him sit up, his eyes narrowed at the blood covered cloth around his shoulder, "What happened?"

"Deception was trying to get Pitch tell him about Jamie." he grimaced at the memory, "He slammed a knife into my shoulder."

North's face filled with rage, "When I see him Jack, he will pay tenfold for pain he has caused."

"I just want to go home." Jack hated the way his voice sounded so tired

North nodded, "We will Jack," he glanced around, "Where is Pitch?"

"They left him in the canyon out behind their hideout."

"Then we will go there first," he smiled at Jack as he started pulling on the tape that held him, "Then we go home."

"You are not going anywhere." a voice snarled

North turned quickly, in seconds he was on his feet placing himself in front of Jack. He pulled his scimitar to his hand, "Who are you?"

The robed man pulled his hood back, his yellow orbs flashing, "I am Nehebkau, and my master wants the Children of Moon." he smiled revealing his fangs, "And my master gets what he wants."

"Not this time." North's voice was low

Nehebkau rolled his eyes, "Come now North, you know as well as I that this winter child is nothing more than a means to an end." he smirked, "That he and siblings are the tools needed to bathe this world in blood."

"What are you talking about?" North growled as Jack shivered behind him

"So, Chand never told you about…" he grinned, "Oh well, you'll just have to figure it out on your own." his eyes narrowed, "But you will have to do so without the child, he will be coming with me."

"Bolshevik!" North took a step forward, his sword raised, "You will take him over my dead body."

A sinister smile crept across the man's face, "I was 'so' hoping you would say that." Nehebkau closed his eyes, "I hope you are ready to die Guardian."

Jack cried out as the ground began to shake, blue eyes widened as all around them creatures began to rise from the sand. As the sand shifted off them Jack could make out humanoid bodies, he shuddered as the sand drifted to reveal jackal's heads on top. He whimpered at the sight of what seemed like hundreds of the creatures as they surrounded him and North.

Nehebkau sneered, "You want to reconsider your earlier refusal? These are ancient creatures called Necrophor; they were created by my master and Nephthys"

"North just listen to him," Jack pleaded as he twisted against his bindings, "I'm not worth it!"

North turned and stared at him, his eyes full of sorrow, "Do you really believe that Jack?"

The winter spirit hung his head, "If you die Christmas will be gone, all the wonder will disappear from the world. If I die, it won't change anything."

"That is where you are wrong!" the man turned and knelt beside Jack, he forced him to look into his eyes, "It would change everything, we would no longer have our little troublemaker." he smiled at him, " Your family would miss you Jack, the children who love winter would miss you. Your believers would miss you."

Jack was surprised as he was pulled into the man's embrace

"You are worth dying for," he smiled, "Not that I plan to today mind you."

Jack watched in awe as North rose and faced the sneering man, a second scimitar finding its way to his other hand.

"I will only be telling you once, leave Jack alone."

Nehebkau smiled, "Very well, you want to die for him, then die!" with a wave of his hand the creatures rushed forward with blood curdling snarls.

Please review and let me know what you think ;) I am really excited about what I have planned for you guys. Anyway, good luck with the challenge. Till Next Time


	19. Chapter 19

O_O You guys amaze me again; you have met the challenge with gusto. (Bows) As promised here is the first chapter, the next will be along shortly. Thank you for all your reviews and support. Enjoy

(With Jamie)

The boys stared at Gozon, the goblin stared at them. None of them moved, a pen dropping could have been heard in the silence.

"Gozon did you find him!" the voice of Gazan echoed down the hall

"No, I didn't see him." the goblin winked at them as he stepped aside

"Thank you." Jamie whispered as he and Mitch rushed past him.

Gozon didn't reply as he shut the door and continued 'looking' for Mitch.

"I thought for sure he was going to squeal on us." Mitch laughed as they raced into the canyon.

"I don't think Gozon is as mean as his brothers." Jamie said as they searched for Pitch.

"Yeah, he was always nice to me when he worked for my dad."Mitch glanced around, "Do we risk calling out to Pitch?"

"I don't think we have a choice really, the canyon is pretty big and they could have left him anywhere." Jamie glanced up at the sunset, "Plus it's going to be dark soon."

"Ok, but we have to be as quiet as possible."

Jamie nodded, "Pitch!" he called out as quietly as he could as they walked deeper into the canyon

"Jamie?" a weak voice called from up ahead

Both boys rushed forward, they ran until they came around the corner and saw Pitch.

"Pitch! You're ok!" Jamie flung his arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Shhh, Jamie. I'm fine." he tried comforting the sobbing boy, _"What has gotten into him?" _Pitch wondered as the boy held onto him as if he were going to disappear.

Jamie sniffed as he knelt beside Pitch; he glanced at the chains that still encircled his arms and legs, "How can we get you free?"

"Deception is the only one who has the key," he said as Jamie tugged on the padlocks.

"Mitch, do you think that you could get it unlocked?"

"I'll try." Mitch smiled as he knelt beside Jamie and grabbed one of the padlocks. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Jamie watched as the boy's hand was enveloped in an emerald aura, he cringed when Mitch cried out in pain.

"Are you ok?" Pitch asked as the boy reeled backwards, his breath coming out in gasps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he grimaced as he rubbed his hand, "The chains have some kind of seal on them so that abilities can't be used."

"I could have told you two that, otherwise I would have used my sand a long time ago."

"There has to be a way to…"

"Look Jamie, you need to leave me ok. Deception is going to come out here looking for you…"

"No!"

Pitch was startled by his shout; he looked at Jamie in confusion.

"I won't leave you Pitch." Jamie shook his head as tears began to form

"Ok, ok, just calm down." Pitch sighed, "We'll figure something else out."

"How about I knock some sense into these brats."

All three jumped as Deception stormed around the corner, Mitch immediately whimpered as he got as close to Pitch as possible. Jamie also crowded around him, though his hazel eyes glared at the approaching man.

"Just let them go Deception." Pitch growled at him, "They have nothing to do with…"

"Oh really now," the man sneered, "The one is my insurance should his daddy come after me and the other is the son…"

"Shut it Deception!" Pitch screamed interrupting him

Jamie stared at Pitch, "_Why doesn't he want me to know I'm his brother?"_

The man sneered, "I can't let them go." he took a step toward them, "Now be good little brats and come with me, quietly."

Jamie stuck his tongue out at him, "No you overgrown terd."

Pitch chuckled at Jamie's version of taunting

Deception however was not amused; "Brats, I plan on making your lives miserable." he started forward.

"Leave them alone Deception." Pitch snarled

"Just shut up." the man sneered as he suddenly slammed his foot into Pitch's face; he smirked as the force caused the man to slam his head against the rock. A wicked grin came to his face as the Nightmare King's body went ridged, as he left the land of consciousness.

"Pitch!" Jamie cried as he caught Pitch as he slumped sideways, "You monster!" he yelled at Deception

"Come now brat," the man laughed, "He was practically begging me to do that."

"I can't wait for my father to bust your ass." Mitch spoke his eyes glaring.

Deception laughed, "News flash brat, daddy's not here."

"Oh really?" a very angry voice filled the canyon

Deception turned and came face to face with furious sapphire orbs, he yelped as he jumped back.

"You have three seconds Deception, three seconds to mutter whatever lame ass excuses you have for kidnapping my son, and then I am going to escort you from the land of the living." Greed's voice was cold

"Gr…Greed, it's not what it looks like!"

"One."

"Mitch wanted... to see Pitch!" Deception's eyes danced wildly

"That's not true!" Mitch glared at him

"Two." Greed took a step toward the man as he backpedaled

"I…I…I…" Deception stuttered as for the first time in his life he couldn't lie his way out of the situation

"Three, times up Deception." Greed smiled as blue flames engulfed his hand

Deception ducked as a flaming fist passed inches from his head; he ducked under Greed's arm and started running out of the canyon.

Greed sneered at his retreating form, "Like a bitch."

"Daddy!" Mitch began crying as he ran to his dad and buried his face into his stomach.

"There, there son." he smiled as he patted Mitch, "I'm here now."

"Dad can you get Pitch free?"Green eyes stared up at Greed

Greed glanced down at the unconscious man cradled in Jamie's lap, "I might be able to…" he knelt beside Pitch and took a padlock in his hand

Mitch watched as he sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry son, the only way to get these off is with a key." Greed stood to his feet, "And the pussy that just took off has the only one"

"Then we need to go after him!"

Greed smiled as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Don't worry Mitch, I have the feeling Deception is about to meet with some 'bad' luck."

Mitch smirked, "Gotcha."

Jamie stiffened as Greed knelt to pick up Pitch, "You won't hurt him?"

"Kid, if I wanted to hurt him, I would have a long time ago." Greed smiled

Jamie frowned, "You didn't answer my question."

A rumbling laugh echoed from Greed, "You got guts kid," he glanced at Pitch, "I give you my word that I won't hurt him."

Jamie watched him warily as Greed slung Pitch over his shoulder; "Ok…" he followed behind Greed as the man started walking

(With North)

North leapt into the air, bringing his blades crashing down into the heads of two Necrophor, he smiled as they screamed and dissipated back into sand. He then turned and sliced through another that had jumped at his exposed back.

"North!" Jack cried out as another wave of the creatures buried his friend.

Nehebkau sneered "You should have just let me take…" the man stopped mid sentence as the pile of Necrophor surged upward as the Spirit of Wonder threw them off. Yellow eyes widened as the man turned like a whirlwind decapitating every one of them.

North smirked as he wiped the blood from a cut on his forehead, he waved his blade at the rest, "Come on, this all you got?"

The creatures snarled and glanced at their commander

"You are nothing but a toymaker!" the man screamed at North, "You should not be able to stand up to these beasts!"

"Please, you did not do homework." blue eyes sparkled as North spoke, "Moon chose me not only for my good looks." he took a bow, "Nicholas Saint North, Bandit King at your service."

"It doesn't matter what you were in your past life!" Nehebkau screeched, "You will die here!" the ground shook as hundreds more Necrophor rose to surface. A manic laugh escaped from the man, "You will not live to see tomorrow!"

"This is going to be epic!" with a yell North rushed forward meeting the snarling creatures head on. The first enemy barely had time to react as 300lbs of jolly slammed into it. The second was just as lucky as it found itself missing its jackal like head. North ducked and stabbed as the battlefield danced around him. Every slash a kill and every stab finding its mark. One of the monsters bit down into his left arm. "Ach, you will be ruining tattoo!" North said as he slammed his right fist on the beasts head making a sickening crack. "Very naughty." North said as he turned to the remaining monsters that numbered in the triple digits. North smiled and breathed deeply. "It's been way too long since I have been having the fun." The dying sun glinted off his blades as he mowed through the beasts.

The winter spirit watched in amazement as North jumped sideways and slammed a sword into the side of one creature, he then thrust the other upward into another that had tried to jump on him. "_I never knew North had this side to him."_ he thought as he watched his normally gentle friend decimate the enemies before him.

"This is too easy."

Jack cried out as Nehebkau grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking his head sideways.

North had just slammed his blade through the last Necrophor when he heard Jack's cry. He turned quickly, cursing himself for leaving the boy's side. He clenched the handles of his swords at the sight of Nehebkau gripping Jack by the hair of his head.

"I do not believe I have to tell you what I want."

"North don't!"

"Shut up child!"

Jack screamed as the man suddenly slammed him to the ground and pressed his foot down onto his injured shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" North spoke as he placed his swords to the ground, "I am putting them down." he held his hands in front of him

"Good little Guardian." a wicked grin came to his face, "Now stay right where you are, unless you want him to feel more pain." the man emphasized the word 'pain' by digging his heel in Jack's shoulder

North cringed at Jack's agony filled scream, "Just stop! I will do as you ask."

Jack's eyes filled with tears as five more Necrophor rose and surrounded the now defenseless North. He turned his head and glanced up at Nehebkau, "Please don't, you have me just let him go!"

Yellow eyes flashed with pleasure, "Sorry winter child, but he chose this path." a dark laugh filled the air as he nodded

Jack watched in horror as the creatures crouched, ready to spring

North braced himself; the ground rumbling underneath him caught him off guard. He glanced at Nehebkau and realized he was just as surprised. A geyser of sand erupting caused North to cover his eyes, when the waterfall of sand had dissipated he gasped at the giant Nightshade that now stood gleaming in the rising moon light.

"Perfect! Now if the Necrophor don't kill you the Nightshade will!" Nehebkau laughed as the creature rushed toward North

"You are underestimating me my friend." North spoke as he slid under the oncoming insect's stomach, grabbing his swords as he did. He smirked as the creature slammed into two of the Necrophor sending them screaming back into the sand. He watched as the remaining Necrophor began attacking the Nightshade, "It would seem your fighters are a bit distracted no?"

Nehebkau narrowed his eyes, "You are proving to be a thorn in my side North."

"A handsome thorn." the man winked at Jack

Jack laughed at his friend, "_Only North could joke in the face of danger."_

"I will not be made a fool of!" a scream tore from Nehebkau's throat as he glared at North. He glanced down at Jack, "Your winter brat will pay for your insolence North."

Jack shuddered as he was pulled to his knees, his eyes widened as the man wrapped a scaled hand around his throat. He thrashed in his grip, struggling to breathe.

"Now if you don't want him to die you will..." Nehebkau's scream suddenly filled the air

The winter spirit fell to the sand gasping as the man released him; Jack stared in disbelief at the scimitar protruding from the man's chest, a smirking North holding onto the handle.

"You…don't…kill, you are…protector…" the man was gasping as blood poured from the wound as North pulled his blade out.

"This is true," North smiled as the man fell heavily to the sand, painting it crimson, "We protect children, from things like you." he watched as the robe fell empty to the sand as the spirit faded.

Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter :) I am currently polishing the second chapter so it will be up in a few. Thank you all again for the support.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys here's the next chapter as promised ;) Thank you again for all your support and comments. I have seen several comments regarding Moon's children. Sandman is not lumped in with Pitch and Jack in the 'prophecy' (More on that later evil laugh). The reason is that he was born to Chand and Rashana while they were immortal. Pitch, Jack, Jamie and Sophie were born to them when they were mortal. Now enjoy the well deserved second chapter.

(With Deception)

_"Shouldn't have shifted earlier messing with the winter brat, took too much of my energy." _Deception thought as he raced through the canyon. So distracted by what was behind him, he didn't see what was in front. Blue eyes widened in shock and pain as what felt like a ton of bricks hit him square in the stomach. With a cry he was sent careening into the rock wall.

"Where's the fire?" Patrick's voice was full of sarcasm

Dazed blue eyes glared at the smirking Leprechaun, Deception held onto the wall trying to catch his breath, "I…don't…have…time for you…right now."

"Aww, that's a shame." Patrick's eyes narrowed, "Since you're the reason I came out here in the first place."

"Look, Greed has Pitch and the brats so you have what you came for." he straightened his shoulders, "So I'll just be on my way…" he started forward but stopped when Patrick blocked his way.

"Sorry Deception," Patrick smirked, "But my employer has made it very clear that he would like a 'word' with you."

"Who…"

"Greed."

Deception paled, "You wouldn't do that…" he panicked when Patrick gave no indication he was joking, "He'll kill me!"

"So? I would kill you but he's the one calling the shots."

A scream tore from the trapped spirit as he lunged at Patrick in an attempt to get by him. He fell however as the Leprechaun met him halfway, a fist slamming into his face.

"Stay down." Patrick smirked at Deception as the man picked himself up from the sand.

"I'm going to kill you!" his eyes were flashing with rage; he spit blood from mouth.

"I'd like to see you try." the Leprechaun laughed, "I'll even give you a free shot."

Deception growled as the man in front of him closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. _"Free shot huh?"_ A cruel smile came to his face. Within seconds a gun found its way to his hand, "Dodge this!"

Time seemed in slow motion as Patrick twisted sideways, the bullet grazing the hair on his head. A knife flew from his palm as time sped up once again.

A scream filled the canyon as the blade imbedded itself into Deception's hand, the clattering of the gun falling filled the air.

"Moron, bringing a gun to a knife fight." Patrick laughed

Deception snarled as he held his bleeding hand, "Just wait till my boys get here," he smiled, "They'll bash your brains in like they should have down the last time."

Patrick smiled, "Oh I don't think they will be coming…you see a friend of mine decided that he wanted to "thank' them for giving us a reason for coming out here."

"I'll kill you if it's the las…" blue eyes widened as a flaming fist burst through his chest. He gasped as his life began to ebb from him. Deception turned his head slowly; Greed's face filled his vision.

"I really hate when people say things they can't do." the man smirked as he pulled his fist from the dying man. Sapphire eyes watched as Deception trembled once, and then his body dissipated into obsidian smoke.

"You killed him…"Jamie's eyes were wide

"Well I didn't come here to knit him a sweater kid."

"Greed, did you have to do that in front of the Jamie and Mitch?" Patrick spoke as he helped his brother place Pitch on the ground

"Look, I told you I was going to kill him." sapphire eyes rolled, "The how and when were left to the discretion of the contract holder." Greed picked up the key that had fallen from the chain around Deception's neck.

The Leprechaun shook his head as his brother knelt and began unlocking the padlocks; Patrick knelt and began unwinding the chains from his friend. He grimaced at the gashes that covered Pitch's arms, "Moon, how long did they leave these on?"

"They were on him when they took me." Jamie spoke as he knelt beside Patrick

A moan from Pitch interrupted Patrick's reply; the Leprechaun smiled as golden eyes blinked open, "You owe me now."

"I'll just take it out of your tab. "his voice cracked

"Never thought I'd be saving your ass Pitch." Greed laughed

Sand exploded as Pitch jumped to his feet; he grabbed Jamie and pushed him behind him, "Why are you here?"

Greed laughed as he rose to his feet, "Your welcome."

"You're the one who had them kidnap us in the first place!" the Nightmare King yelled at him

"Pitch calm down," Patrick spoke up before things came to blows, "Greed's cool."

Golden eyes narrowed, "Where's Jack?"

Greed rolled his eyes, "The Cossack went after him."

"North came with you?"

"And Bunnymund too, though he's having a bit of fun at the moment." Patrick laughed, "We'll meet up with him at the cabin."

"I kind of feel sorry for them." Jamie laughed

(At the Cabin)

"Can't we just talk about this?!" Gaten screamed as he held his bleeding nose and backpedaled

Bunny smirked, "Sorry mate, I ain't the talking type." he pounded his fist into his palm, "I'm an action kind of guy."

"Grantor!" the goblin screeched as he ducked into a room

Bunny ducked a swing as he came in the room; he slammed his fist into the stomach of his attacker. He smiled as a grunt and crash followed, "You can't even blind side a guy right."

"Who the hell are you?" the troll asked as he got to his feet

"Name's Aster E. Bunnymund, and I'm a Guardian mate." he smiled

"I don't give a damn if you were Moon himself, we're going to bust your skull in!" the troll screamed as he and the two goblin brothers rushed the pooka.

Bunny laughed as he caught Gaten under the jaw, then he spun and planted his foot into the charging troll's stomach. "I've met Moon, and I'm a pacifist compared to him."

Gazan pulled back as his comrades fell to the floor, "Gozon! Where are you!" his eyes widened as Bunny slammed him to the floor.

"I bet North isn't having any fun." the pooka turned when he heard the floor creak, he smiled at the wide eyed goblin standing in the doorway, "Your turn."

Gozon glanced at his unconscious friends; he glanced at Bunny, "I take it you're not the pizza delivery guy."

"Come again?" the pooka stared at him in confusion

"Oh now I recognize you, you're one of the Guardians." the goblin smiled, "You want a bottle of water?"

"Ummm, I guess?"

Gozon laughed, "Did you come here for Pitch and the kids?" his voice was distant as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, but Greed and Patrick are taking care of them." he raised an eyebrow as the goblin came back into the room and tossed him the drink.

"You think that you could not kill my bro's?" he smiled

"I wasn't planning on…"

"Oh good," he went over to his brothers, "Well if you need anything let me know." he grabbed them each by the ankle and began dragging them from the room.

"_That is one of the strangest creatures…"_ Bunny shook his head as he left the cabin and started out the cabin and into the canyon.

(With Pitch)

"Patrick, we have to get Jack." Pitch grimaced as he began walking

"I'll go get him." Mitch spoke up excited

"No, you are not leaving my sight." Greed spoke angrily

"Come on dad, please?" green eyes widened as Mitch performed the 'look'

"Damn it boy you know I can't resist the eyes." he sighed, "Fine, you go and get them. But if you are gone more than five minutes I'm coming after you."

Mitch fist pumped as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke

Greed smiled, "That child is too much."

Patrick laughed as they started walking again, "He gets his manipulative nature from you."

"At least he didn't get any of the ugly genes, you took all of them."

"Oh, you want to go there?" Patrick narrowed his eyes, "Hopefully he didn't get your fat gene."

"You did not just say that."

"Who's Chand?" Jamie asked Pitch as the two walked behind the two arguing brothers

Pitch looked down at Jamie in surprise, "Where did you hear that name?"

Jamie shrugged as they walked, "Some scaled faced guy mentioned him."

"That's the name of Moon."

"So that's the name of ou…your dad?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…"

"What does he look like?" Jamie continued excited

"He's about my height, white hair, and golden eyes." Pitch laughed, "He carries around a katana and wears armor."

"So he's a samurai?"

Patrick laughed, "And a badass one at that if the fight with Death was any indication." he spoke proudly, "Though when she broke his ribs I rescued him."

"_No wonder dad came home so hurt…"_ Jamie thought as pride filled him at the thought of how his dad had fought with Death

"Why the sudden interest in my father?"

"Ummm, no reason…" Jamie shrugged

(With Jack)

"How'd you find me?" Jack grimaced as North pulled the tape from his ankles

"Wind showed me where you were." North said as he pulled the tape that bound his legs, "They must have really not wanted you escape." he laughed as he balled the tape up and threw it aside.

The winter spirit grinned, "Probably had something to do with the fact I froze two of them solid."

"That could have been it." his smile faded as he saw Jack's hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"The troll stomped it, I think it's broken…if the pain is any indication." he yelped as North touched it gently

North sighed, "You are correct, I am sorry but I must get tape off."

Jack simply nodded; he glanced around for something to distract him. His eyes fell on the still form of the scorpion, "Hey North, what is this thing?"

"That my friend was a Nightshade." North cringed at Jack's whimper as he bumped his hand as he unwound the tape from the boy's wrists.

"A Nightshade?"

"You have never heard of them?" North asked

"For the first few centuries all I knew was my name and that I could control snow." Jack laughed, he stopped when North grew quiet, "Sorry North…"

"What are you sorry for Jack?" It is our fault for not seeking you out and helping you. We should…"

"The past is the past North." Jack interrupted him, "I want to focus on the present." he smirked, "Like how exactly how that bug got so big."

North laughed, "You never cease to amaze…" he smiled, "That creature is one of the few that can kill a spirit, immortal or otherwise."

Blue eyes widened, "How?"

"Legend says that Death created them when she infused her power into that of a scorpion during a fight with Chand. Though Death retreated her influence still stayed with the creature. Over the millennia her power was passed through its genes, and with each generation they began to mutate till they became…" he nodded at the creature, "that."

"So why did it attack you?"

"They are drawn to spirits because of Death's need to claim souls."

Jack smiled, "I bet he also thought you'd make a nice meal."

To bad for him," North rubbed his belly, "I am nothing but muscle." he carefully picked Jack up bridal style.

"I can walk…" the winter spirit protested

North smiled at him, 'I know you could, but this make me fill better."

A burst of white smoke caused Jack to nearly jump out of North's arms. He stared at the young boy that stood coughing as he fanned the fumes.

"Never tried such a long jump before." the boy's eyes sparkled when he caught sight of North, "Oh man! You're North!" the boy rushed forward, "Is it true you singly handedly defeated a whole army with a bent steak knife?"

"Ummm, it wasn't bent…" North spoke as he tried to place the young boy, he finally gave up, "And who are you?"

"Oh yeah! I'm Mitch," he took a bow, "Spirit of Mischief." he smiled when he saw Jack, "And you must be Jack Frost, Jamie told me all about you."

"Is he ok?" Jack asked

"Yeah, he's with my dad and Patrick. They just rescued Pitch."

The winter spirit sighed, "That's a relief" he looked at Mitch, "Why didn't they just come with you?"

"Jamie can't travel by spirit transport so I came to get you."

North laughed, "If there is one thing I wish I had it would be the ability to transport…it comes in handy."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, but your globes you invented are the only way physical beings can travel."

"You have point." North grinned

Mitch cracked his knuckles, "Ok…Let's see if this works…"

"Wait, what do you mean if it works?" Jack raised an eyebrow

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummm, to be honest I've never transported anyone else," he grinned, "In fact, that jump was the longest jump I've done to date."

A low rumble caught all three of them off guard; they stared in shock as another Nightshade rose from the sand. The creature ignored them as it carefully prodded the still form of the Nightshade the Necrophor had killed before they themselves had disappeared. A shrill screech emitted from the living scorpion, it rushed towards the three spirits filled with rage.

"Now would be a good time to go!" Jack yelled at the boy who seemed frozen

Green eyes widened, Mitch couldn't move as terror held him rooted to the ground. A scream filled the night as he watched the giant spear like tail lunge toward him.

Evil cliff! Please review and let me know what think. I love your comments I am so glad you guys like the story. I am winding down on this installment, and I am stoked for what I have planned for you guys next. (Throws head back and laughs manically) Till Next Time


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) I didn't want to kill Deception, but Greed can be 'very' persuasive… but do not fear the next villain will make him look like a pansy (Maniacal laughter) Also, the little scorpion that was on Jack was crushed by Wind seconds before it stung him. Disclaimer all characters that are not mine belong to their owners, my characters belong to me as well as my story. Enjoy

(In the canyon)

Hazel eyes filled with concern as Pitch stumbled in his step as they followed behind the still arguing Keepers of Fortune, "You ok?"

Pitch nodded as he managed to catch himself, "Just a bit out of sorts. I haven't had this little of energy since my time with Death."

Jamie watched as Pitch paled slightly, memories obviously running through his mind. He started to ask him what he meant when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" the pooka grinned as he walked toward them. He held Jack's staff tightly in his grip as if it were going to disappear.

"You have fun?" Patrick asked

"Loads of it, "Bunny smirked, "I even found one of North's globes that we can use."

"Probably the one Jack pick pocketed from me." Patrick laughed

"Mitch's times almost up." Greed spoke as he glanced down at the diamond encrusted watch on his wrist, "It has been three minutes."

"You were serious?" Patrick raised an eyebrow

"Of course I was," sapphire eyes rolled, "You think I'd let me son go off by himself for too long?"

Patrick started to speak but stopped when he saw the expression that came to Pitch's face, "Pitch…"

The Nightmare King didn't respond as he fell against the canyon wall, his body shook violently as power surged through him. Golden eyes widened, he hadn't felt this kind of fear in centuries. It was the fear a spirit felt when they knew they were going to die. "Mitch!"He screamed as his mind recognized the person emitting such terror. The sound of his scream followed him as Pitch melted into the shadows.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Bunny yelled as a burst of flame engulfed Greed as he too disappeared

"I've only seen Pitch react that way once before!" Patrick shouted as he called to his rainbow, "It was right before a spirit died!"

Jamie had to cover his eyes as a bright colored light filled the canyon; he stared at the empty spot the Leprechaun had once occupied, "Where did they go?"

"Come on Jamie, we have to go now!" the pooka grabbed him by the hand; "_Thank Moon all his globes to be able to pinpoint his location." _he thought as he spoke into the globe, "Take us to North!" he then tossed it to the sand. He pulled the stunned boy quickly through the swirling portal.

(In the desert)

Jamie startled as Jack's scream filled his ears as they excited the portal. The scene that met his eyes brought one from his own throat, "Pitch!"

Pitch held Mitch in an embrace, his back to an enormous obsidian scorpion. The Nightmare King had obviously shielded the boy with his own body just before Mitch had been impaled. Golden eyes were wide with shock and pain as the spear like stinger was forcibly removed from his back as the creature attached to it reeled backwards as Greed slammed a flaming fist into it. The creature shrieked as it burst into flames.

Patrick rushed forward; catching Pitch before he fell, "Come on Pitch, stay with me." the Leprechaun pleaded as his friend writhed in agony

"Do something Patrick!" Jack had managed to stumble out of North's arms; he knelt beside Patrick as he carefully laid Pitch on the sand.

Jamie knelt beside Jack, tears streaming down his face.

Jack watched as Pitch opened his mouth as if to speak, his heart broke as only a gasp escaped his brother's lips. Blue eyes filled with tears as Pitch shuddered once, then went rigid, "He can't leave me!"

Mitch watched in horror as the man that had saved him went still as a stone. Tears poured down his face, he startled as two strong hands gripped his shoulders.

"Mitch, are you ok?" Greed shook him slightly

"I…I'm fine! But Pitch, he…he…" Mitch buried himself into his father's embrace, "He saved me."

Greed glanced at Pitch, the man's grey skin had turned pale, "Then I believe I owe him a debt." he walked quickly over to where Patrick was trying desperately to comfort his friend, "Turn him over, I need to see how deep the wound is."

Patrick glanced at Greed as his brother knelt beside him, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Patrick nodded, "Help me guys."

Bunny and North helped him carefully roll Pitch to his stomach; all of them winced as he screamed

"I was afraid of this…" Greed spoke as he surveyed the wound, "The stinger didn't hit anything vital but it injected a shit load of poison."

"Can't we save him?" Jack's voice cracked

Greed glanced at Patrick, "You know what must be done…"

"He'd never survive!" Patrick shouted, "He didn't even have enough energy to walk let alone survive you…"

"It's either take a chance he dies or bury him!" Greed roared startling all of them

Patrick sighed, "North, Bunny hold him down." he glanced at Jack, "You have to trust me on this ok?"

"What's going on?" Jamie asked as he watched the Guardians take hold of Pitch's arms and legs

"The only way to stop Nightshade venom…is with fire." Patrick cringed

Greed sighed as he glanced at Jamie, "Sorry kid, it seems I have to go back on my word."

Jack watched horrified as the man's hand burst into flames, "You're going to kill him!" the winter spirit yelled as he lunged forward; only to be pulled back by Mitch as the boy wrapped his arms around him.

"No, I'm saving him." Greed slammed his hand palm down onto the wound

The desert night erupted with Pitch's agonized scream as the flames entered his body.

(Pitch's Pov)

_"I have to reach him."_ was Pitch's only thought as he traveled faster than he had in centuries, his body fueled by the fear. Pitch had steeled himself as he clawed through the inky mass of shadows for what he was about to do, Mitch's fear had explained everything to him. Pitch rose from the shadows a few inches from the terrified boy, he had just enough time to wrap his arms around Mitch before his body exploded with pain as what felt like a blade imbedded into his back.

"No!"

Jack's scream filled his ears, _"Damn, forgot he was going to be here."_ Pitch cringed at how distraught the winter spirit was going to be

"Pitch!"

_"Way to go, scar both your siblings for the price of one."_ his body jerked as the creature backpedaled. Pitch could feel the acidic poison as it coursed through his veins, _"I hate him."_ he thought as Greed blurred past him as he attacked the scorpion. Pitch could feel himself falling, but his body wouldn't respond, he felt himself being caught before he hit the ground.

"Come on Pitch, stay with me."

_"Not this time…"_ Pitch thought as a wave of agony caused him to convulse. He felt himself being laid on the ground, he stared up at the bright moon,_ "Sorry dad, I won't be able to protect them."_

"Do something Patrick!"

Pitch felt the winter spirit kneel beside him; he then caught sight of Jamie, he wanted to tell his brothers not to worry, to be strong. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, only a gasp as his lungs fought for air. Pitch could feel his heart slowing, _"And here lies the King of Shadows…killed by a bug." _his eyes grew heavy as his body stiffened.

"Turn him over; I need to see how deep the wound is."

Greed's voice broke through the haze that had covered Pitch's mind, _"What the hell is he up to?"_

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Help me guys."

_"Don't move me you idiots! Moving just speeds up the poison…"_ Pitch screamed as a fresh wave of searing agony coursed through him as he was rolled to his stomach

"I… afraid… this…"

Pitch could barely make out the conversation as his head pounded with pain

"Can't… save him?"

_"At least Jack has accepted the inevitable."_ Pitch hated the sound of sorrow in the winter spirit's voice

"You… must… done…"

_"Can't they just let me be_?" Pitch thought as Greed's voice drifted broken into his ear

"He'd nev… survi…!" Patrick shouted, "He… have …. energy… walk …survive you…"

_"Damn what is that bastard trying now?"_

"It's either … chance…dies or bury him!"

Pitch startled at the sound of Greed's voice, _"Why does it sound like he's concerned?" _He was even more startled as he felt strong hands grip his arms and legs, _"What the hell is going on?" _

"…. way… stop ….shade venom…is… fire."

_"Did he just say what I thought he did?"_ Pitch managed to shake the haze from his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on

"Sorry kid, it seems I have to go back on my word."

_"Not a surprise." _

You're going to kill him!"

Pitch startled at the winter spirits yell, he was even more confused by Greed's reply

"No, I'm saving him."

Pitch felt the flames before the hand touched his skin, he screamed as the fire entered his veins. His body thrashed as the inferno rushed through him; he could feel strong arms holding him down as he burned. Memories of past centuries torture began flooding though him; he screamed as Death's face filled his mind.

(With Jack)

"Pitch, it will be over soon." the winter spirit cried as he spoke to his brother as he writhed

"I can't take it! Just let me go!" Pitch screamed his voice cracked and broken, "Death please! Just let me go!"

Jack glanced at Patrick, "What is he talking about?"

"Death's favorite form of torture involved fire Jack." the Leprechaun spoke sadly as he held his friends thrashing arm, "Pitch must think that he's back with her."

"I can't take it mate," Bunny cringed as the Nightmare King pleaded and begged Death to just end his suffering

"That's it Greed, take the flames out!" Patrick yelled as Pitch screamed

"I can't, it will burn till the flames dissipate."

"Moron! You never think anything through!"

"Hey! It was better than you're idea of doing nothing!"

"Enough!" North's voice boomed silencing the brothers, "We have no time for this; we need to be helping Pitch."

"Maybe if I…" Jack placed his hand to his brother's head; the others watched as a wave of blue energy crackled from the winter spirit's palms.

All of them startled as Pitch suddenly went limp, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"What did you do Jack?"North asked as Pitch's breathing became regular

"I…I'm not sure." the winter spirit was as confused as the others. He glanced at his palms, "I think I just put out the fire."

"Hopefully not before it destroyed the venom." Greed huffed, he placed his fingers to Pitch's neck, "Well his heart hasn't stopped…"

"Come on we need to get him to Iris." Patrick spoke quickly as he picked his unconscious friend up and slung him over his shoulder.

"You go on, I am taking Mitch home." Greed picked his son up into his arms, "Tell Pitch…thank you." his voice was low as flames engulfed him and Mitch

Patrick's eyes widened in shock as his brother disappeared, "Wow, never heard those words come from his mouth before."

The moon watched as they all disappeared into the swirling portal, leaving the desert empty once more.

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I love hearing from you guys. I am so excited for the next phase of this story, Till Next Time


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews :) I love hearing from you guys. Disclaimer, I own only my characters and story all others belong to their owners. I decided to go ahead and post my chapter for tonight ahead of schedule ;) Enjoy

(At Iris's Palace)

"Iris! I need you!" the Leprechaun yelled as he rushed down the hallway toward the infirmary.

"What's wrong…" her eyes widened at the sight of Pitch slung over her husband's shoulder, "What has happened to him now!" she followed quickly after them

Jack tried to follow but before he could take two steps he found himself knocked on his back. He stared up into the concerned eyes of a white wolf, "Cazador, could you please get off my chest." he gasped

_"Look everywhere, all over for Boy with Stick."_ the wolf growled, "_Why you leave? I no can protect you when leave."_

"I'm sorry Cazador, but I had to go and try save Pitch and Jamie." he smiled as the wolf stepped back, "I promise to not do it again."

"You no keep promise…" Cazador spoke as he shifted into his human form; he frowned at the blood covered cloth around Jack's shoulder, "Boy with Stick hurt."

North smiled at Cazador as he picked the winter spirit up from the floor, "Don't worry, I will fix up."

Jack cringed as North took him into another room full of medical supplies, "Is there any reason she has two infirmaries?"

"We can ask later, now I know this will hurt but I must remove hoodie." North spoke gently as he laid the winter spirit on the bed. His enormous hands were as silk as he removed the blood stained cloth that had been cruelly wrapped around Jack's shoulder

"Only if you have too," Jack shuddered at the pain he knew was going to come. His shoulder felt tight and any movement caused him to scream on the inside. As expected his scream filled the room as North carefully lifted the hoodie. "Just get it over with." he spoke through clenched teeth when North paused.

The Russian nodded, he grimaced at Jack's cry as he pulled the clothes over his head. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the pale scars that still stood testament to the boy's brush with Death.

Jack shook from the pain, as North pushed him gently back onto the bed, "North, where did you learn your mending skills?"

North laughed, "When I was bandit I got into lots of, scrapes." he laughed, "And it was either patch myself up or die so I learned. By the way, gunpowder is not an appropriate antiseptic."

"Did you really do that?" Jack's eyes were wide

"Unfortunately yes," he laughed, then his face became serious as he examined the wound "That will need stitches." he cringed at the open wound that had been caused by Deception.

"Where is Sandy when you need him?"

North smiled, "I have you covered Jack."

"You think of everything North," he smiled as the man pulled a small bag of dream sand from his pocket

"No, if I had thought of everything I would have put second kitchen in Pole." he laughed, "I hate having to go all the way down hall for midnight snack."

"Yeah you wake me up when you 'sneak' down the hall." Jack laughed

"It is hard to sneak when you are my size." North smiled as he reached into the bag and took a small handful of the sand

"North, promise me that you'll wake me up so I can go check on Pitch."

"After you rest Jack, you have been through a lot."

"But Nor…" the winter spirit's protest faded as North blew the dream sand into his face. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"You need some help?" Bunnymund asked as he walked into the room

North nodded, "Yeah, grab some gauze." the Russian walked over to the cabinet and gathered the supplies he needed to stitch Jack's shoulder

"Make sure you use the hypoallergenic ones, don't know if the little devil is allergic like Pitch was." the pooka said as he grabbed several rolls of gauze from the opposite cabinet

North cringed, "Of course, wouldn't want to have to re-stitch him." he carefully took a warm rag and began to wipe the dried blood from the boy's pale skin.

Bunny watched as North began to pull the needle in and out of Jack's skin, he had to steel himself with the knowledge that the winter spirit was oblivious to the pain.

"Where is Jamie?" North asked as he finished stitching the wound.

"Cazador took him and Sophie home."

"You sure that they will be safe?"North asked as he wiped the stitched wound free of blood.

"Cazador said he would stay with them," Bunny smirked, "Though he made me promise that I would keep an eye on Pitch and Jack."

North laughed, "That boy takes his job very serious." he sighed as he wrapped gauze around Jack's shoulder.

Bunnymund nodded, "But then again look at what happened when Jack went off on his own."

North nodded, "We will just have to keep better eye on him." He then examined Jack's blackened hand, "It seems several bones have been broken."

The pooka growled as he helped gather the items for a cast, "How did his hand get broken?"

"Jack said it was stomped on." North said as he began to place the cast on the winter spirit's hand

"I should have beaten them ten times harder for hurting him."

North glanced at Bunny, "It cannot be helped now. We must focus on getting Jack better." he frowned as he placed his hand to the winter spirit's forehead, "He is too warm."

"No duh North," Bunnymund huffed, "They left him out in the middle of the bloody desert. It's a wonder he didn't die."

"Open the window Bunny," he spoke as he walked over to the sink and ran cold water into a basin.

Bunny did as he was asked, "At least its cold out tonight." he said as he lifted the window, he startled as Wind rushed into the room. "He's fine," the pooka said as the breeze swirled around the sleeping winter spirit.

"Bunny is right," the man said as he placed the cool rag on Jack's forehead, "He will be up and into trouble before we know it."

Bunnymund watched as the wind swirled back out the window, "Hey North, I'm going to go check and see how Pitch is doing."

North nodded as he pulled up a chair and began his vigil over the sleeping boy, "Let me know what is going on."

"I'm sure he's fine." the pooka said as he left

(With Patrick)

"I'm not getting a pulse!" Iris yelled as Pitch quit breathing

Patrick began doing chest compressions, he watched as Iris breathed for his friend, _"Come on you bastard you've survived worse than this!"_

"Patrick its back!" the woman sighed with relief as she felt the slight pulse that now beat. She watched as the man's chest began to rise and fall slightly as he began to breathe on his own again.

Patrick sighed in relief, "Dear Moon I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"Come on, he's not out of the woods yet." Iris spoke as she quickly placed an iv into Pitch's arm. She carefully placed a bag of fluids onto the pole, "Grab the needle and stitches." she spoke as she placed an oxygen mask over the unconscious man's face.

"I thought the fire destroyed all of the poison?" the Leprechaun said as he handed Iris the requested items

"That doesn't mean that the venom didn't damage him," Iris shook her head; "In fact I'm surprised he even survived in the first place."

Patrick smiled, "That's Pitch for you, he's harder to kill than Death herself."

"Ok, I need to clean the wound on his back and stitch it up. Roll him onto his side, and hold him."

"You're not going to stitch him now?" the Leprechaun asked as he did as he was asked

"I can't just let him bleed out, and I can't very well give him anything while he's unconscious." she sighed as she began to clean wound, "Let's just hope we're lucky and he doesn't come to in the middle of it."

Patrick had to grin at her attempt to lighten the mood, "I am the Spirit of Luck."

Iris smiled, "That you are." she took a breath, "Ok Patrick keep an eye on him." she then began cleaning the wound, once done she began to stitch the skin.

"Why now Iris?"

"What do you mean Patrick?" the woman asked as she finished stitching she rubbed burn ointment onto the burnt skin

"Why now all of a sudden, I mean Jack was on his own for three hundred years. Death could have taken him then. Pitch was with her the entire time, and if she knew she needed all the Children of Moon for something then she wouldn't have tried to kill him." he frowned as she wrapped gauze around Pitch's torso. "And now this mystery guy who wants all of them. I'm telling you Iris something is going on." he spoke as he carefully picked Pitch up so Iris could place clean sheets onto the bed.

"I don't know what to tell you Patrick." she shook her head as she finished, she motioned for him to place Pitch back onto the bed, she quickly propped pillows to hold him on his side then signaled Patrick could let him go. She sighed as she began to clean the gashes on Pitch's arms, "It does raise quite a few questions…" she wrapped gauze around Pitch's wrists up to his shoulders.

Patrick glanced at his friend, "I plan to find out Iris, I'm going to call in all my favors. Someone in the spirit realm has to know something."

"Know what?"

Both of them looked up at the pooka's voice, "I'm just thinking out loud Bunny."

Bunny smirked, "Didn't know you were the thinking type."

"I'm usually not." Patrick smiled as Bunny walked over to the bed

"How is he?"

Iris sighed, "He's stable now…"

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean now?"

"We lost him a second ago, but managed to get him back." the woman spoke quietly as she cleaned the gashes on Pitch's ankles.

"Will he be ok?"

Patrick nodded as Iris wrapped gauze around his friend's ankles, "Pitch is one tough customer, he'll be fine."

"Ok, that's all I can do for him." Iris spoke as she rose, "It's up to him now."

"I'm going to go tell North how he's doing then I got to get back to the Warren, come get me if anything changes with either of them."

Patrick watched as he left, he turned to Iris, "You go get some sleep ok I'll watch over him."

Iris nodded, "I'll be right down the hall, get me if anything happens."

"I will." Patrick said as he pulled a chair up beside his friend. Mismatched eyes watched the multiple machines that were now hooked to his friend, "I swear to you Pitch, I will find out who is after you." his eyes took a dark tone, "And when I do, they will be lucky if they survive."

_(Hours later)_

Golden eyes blinked open, _"Dear Moon I feel like I was hit by a bus, then thrown into the sun."_ he had to hold back a scream as he moved causing his back to come alive with pain. Sweat beaded on his skin, his breath coming out in quick bursts.

"Pitch, shhh, you're ok now."

He raised his head slightly, golden eyes meeting soft emerald ones; "Desaray…" his voice was muffled slightly due to the mask that was still providing him oxygen. He reached his hand to remove it, stopping when a hand gently gripped his arm.

"Are you sure?" her voice was full of concern

Pitch nodded as she gently laid his arm back down, he closed his eyes as she cautiously removed the mask and placed it on the hook beside the bed. He inhaled deeply, exhaling as he glanced at her concerned face, "See, I'm fine."

She smiled at him, "That is good to know; I'd hate to have waited centuries for you to just get yourself killed by a little bug."

"It wasn't little."

Desaray laughed at the pouting tone in his voice, "I'm joking Pitch, Mitch told me everything."

"Is he ok?"

"Thanks to you." she smiled

A noise from behind him caused Pitch to nearly jump out of his skin, he cried out as the involuntary motion jarred his body. He tried to roll over to see what had caused the sound but found that he couldn't.

"Calm down Pitch," the woman spoke quickly placing her hand on his, "Iris has it fixed so you can't roll onto your back, that wound on it would be pretty painful if you laid on it at the moment." she smirked as she glanced at whatever was on the other side of the bed, "And the noise is simply your fearless friend who has fallen asleep."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Patrick?"

"Yeah," she laughed as the Leprechaun let out another snore, "I think he's been using too much of his luck lately."

Pitch nodded, "He's a good friend." he stared at her, "I'm glad you came Desaray. I wanted to tell you how sor…" he stopped when she placed her finger to his lips

"Pitch, don't." she continued as she smiled at his confused expression, "I forgave you long ago."

Pitch's eyes widened as she placed her lips to his, golden eyes closed as he drank in her kiss. He pulled away from her suddenly, "Desaray, I promise that I will make up for all the mistakes I have made by you."

She smiled as she placed her forehead to his, emerald stared into gold, "Don't make a promise you know you can't keep." She watched as his eyes fell. "But I'm sure 'you'could find a way." Desaray smiled at the glint in her Shadow King's eyes. She pulled back as she rested back into her chair, "Now get some rest, I'll be right here."

Pitch nodded, he allowed himself to give into the exhaustion that he had been fighting.

"Sleep well, my little shadow." Desaray whispered as she settled herself to watch over the man she loved.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am getting ready to wrap this one up my friends, but do not fear I have much more planned for you (evil laugh echoes) Till Next Time


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my faithful readers, I must say I have so loved all your reviews and comments. Enjoy

(Epilogue)

"Such a tragic soul." a cool voice spoke into the quiet room

"Shhh, you do not want to wake him." a second voice scolded the first

Two figures walked over to the young boy that slept oblivious to their presence. "So young…" one of the figures removed their white hood revealing a young man in his twenty's. His raven hair glistened in the moonlight that was streaming into the window.

"We prefer to not have an audience Chand." the second figure spoke as they walked over to the window and closed the curtains. In a few strides the figure was also beside the bed, "Shall we see the child's path?" the voice spoke, the black hood falling revealing a woman also in her twenty's. Her pure white hair a stark contrast to the person opposite her.

The man nodded as he placed his hand gently to the child's forehead, brushing the boy's brown hair.

The woman placed her hand on top of his, "By the design of Fate, by the call of Destiny we wish to see the path of this soul."

A wild wind swept through the room disturbing the books and toys that littered the floor.

Both people gasped as they recoiled, amber eyes met violet ones.

"Damn that man, damn the very day he was born!" the woman's voice echoed in the silence

The child in the bed stirred slightly

"Shhh Destiny, it will all work out." the man tried to comfort her, though he himself was trembling with rage

"Fate, he is so young…" the woman sobbed, "His path was not to be this way."

"We can do nothing," Fate sighed, "You know as well as I that we can do nothing."

"But to die so soon…and in such a way…"

Fate walked over to her and wrapped her into his embrace, "We can only know the how and when we do not know the why." he pushed her back so she was looking at him, "Come we cannot stay here for too long…"

Destiny nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she took one last glance at the child who slept on, unaware of the tragic future ahead. Then both of them disappeared in a flash of white light

The door opened seconds later, "Jamie are you ok I thought I heard voices." Rashana smiled at her sleeping child as she quietly closed the door.

(In the Forest of Death)

"Watch yourself Sorrow!" Pain yelled as he held the giant claws inches from his face

"You watch yourself!" his brother shouted as he ducked under the tail as it swung toward him

_"Either of you wonder where this thing came from?"_

"Not really the issue right now Sickness." Pain grunted as he was forced to the ground as the creature screeched in rage, "Just keep it away from the spire!"

"How are we going to kill this #$%ing thing!" Sorrow frowned as the creature simply brushed its side where he had shot it, not even the least bit affected

_"Why is it trying bust Death out?"_ Sickness asked as he flipped over onto the creature's back, jamming his bone sword that Akel had given him into its back. His eyes widened as the blade didn't even dent the beast's armor. Sickness's eyes widened as a stinger burst through his chest, his face twisted in pain, "_That actually hurts, a lot."_

Pain watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground heavily, "Sickness!" he raced to his brother's side. "Don't you die!"

Sickness glanced up at his brother's concerned face, _"Bro, I'm already dead."_

"I'm not, yet!" Sorrow yelled as he was slammed to the ground and held underneath the creature's massive claw.

Pain unwrapped the chain from around his chest, it crackled with energy as he threw it around the beast, he smiled as the creature shrieked in agony

As they fought the brothers were unaware of the man emerging from the tree-line, lifeless eyes watched them fight. He turned slowly, shuffling to the unguarded spire. A sickly pale hand lifted slowly and placed itself onto the hilt of the sword that protruded from the prison.

_ "How ironic that it was Patrick that allowed for your release when he blew my catacombs to oblivion. Guess Chand never told them he sealed you there as well."_ Death's voice echoed with laughter

The man attempted to pull the sword, his pale lips turned into a frown when it wouldn't budge.

_"That is to be expected," _Death's voice seemed to sigh, "_You are weak. You need the other half of your soul._ _I will give you a bit of my power to boost your strength till you can find…"_

_ "Tell me in a moment." _The man cut her off as he pressed his hand to the spire, a continuous flow of blood running from his hands; cracks appeared on the surface of the spire under his palm. Shadows began to seep from the splinters, twirling and twisting up the pale skin. Ember eyes began to glow as the shadows reached his chest and drove into his skin. Lifeless black hair brightened as Death's power surged through his body.

"_I acted too soon, read the scroll incorrectly." _Death spoke as her frozen eyes watched as her power began to fuse with the man, "_You were also mistaken in your timing, and Nehebkau paid for it with his life. And he was such a useful servant to…pity." _

The man straightened as his body filled with power

_"I am certain now that we must wait for the planets to align over the pyramids before we attempt to release Set. They will align in three years times, once the time has passed go find the rest of your soul and come back and set me free. Then we can begi..." _her frozen eyes widened as the man began walking away from her, "_Hey! Come back here!"_

"You know I can't stand it when you launch into your monologues, mother." He smirked as he walked back into the trees, the triumphant shouts of the brothers echoing. He could have cared less that they had beaten his little 'distraction' he was focused on one thing, vengeance on the man that dared to cross his family.

And that is the end of Recovery, thank you all for the support and comments. I have lots more planned for this so do not worry if you still have questions, all will be answered. ;) My brother and I are currently gathering our thoughts for the next installment. Till then, I am writing a collection of one shots to chronicle Pitch and Jack's lives as Guardians. It is called, 'Life of a Guardian' please check it out ;) Till the next time


End file.
